


are you doing fine? (are you scared of thunder?)

by strnjooh



Category: Thai Actor RPF, offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Slow Build
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strnjooh/pseuds/strnjooh
Summary: Off Jumpol kira berdamai dengan masa lalu tidak butuh waktu yang lama. Namun untuk berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik memang tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, juga fakta bahwa ia meninggalkan separuh hatinya bersama laki-laki bernama Gun Atthaphan di belahan pulau lain membuat semuanya berkali lipat lebih sulit. Rasanya, ia seperti berjalan di atas kulit telur yang sewaktu-waktu akan pecah tanpa tahu kapan pastinya.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 46
Kudos: 117





	1. Langit Pontianak

**Author's Note:**

> cerita ini merupakan sequel dari lokal socmed AU yang kutulis di twitter; https://twitter.com/greatstby/status/1281933966019158018?s=20. 
> 
> err, ada TW sedikit: describing a person have panic attack & implicit self harm.   
> oh, ada sedikit percakapan dalam bahasa sunda, ada artinya kok, maaf kalau kurang nyaman. 
> 
> enjoy!

Langit Pontianak tidak pernah secerah Bandung, setidaknya itu yang Off rasakan. Ia tidak pernah melihat birunya langit, selalu tertutup oleh awan abu-abu yang menggumpal tapi enggan menurunkan hujan. Off merasa masih perlu waktu untuk beradaptasi kembali dengan segala hal yang ada di rumah barunya, bahkan menyebut tempat ini sebagai rumah pun membuat ia sedikit bergidik. Awalnya ia menghitung, tapi lama kelamaan ia kehilangan jalur waktu, lebih banyak karena ia enggan tahu berapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya di Pontianak. Perasaan asing yang familiar, karena pada dasarnya ini adalah kota kelahirannya, rumah ini juga merupakan rumah masa kecil tempat ia tumbuh.

Off ingat saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakiknya di rumah ini, bukan sang ayah yang menyambut melainkan perempuan paruh baya yang langsung menyunggingkan senyum. Sedikit berteriak memanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘Koko’, yang omong-omong terasa asing karena ia biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan ‘Kang’ atau ‘Aa’ sejak delapan tahun yang lalu. Tapi toh, Off tetap menyunggingkan senyuman simpul dan mengikuti arahan dari perempuan paruh baya—yang omong-omong, merupakan asisten rumah tangga yang sudah bekerja di rumah ini sejak Off lahir.

Masih sedikit canggung ketika ia harus menatap langit dari kamar tanpa balkon di lantai dua, mengingat lima tahun ke belakang ia tinggal di unit apartemen yang menyuguhkan langit dipadukan dengan lampu jalanan kota Bandung yang tidak pernah mati. Kini, ia hanya bisa melihat beberapa pohon rindang yang sengaja ditanam di halaman rumahnya oleh tukang kebun sewaan sang ayah.

Off menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika rungunya menangkap ketukan pintu kamar. Ia mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, sebuah usaha agar terlihat sedikit rapi lantas keluar kamar untuk turun ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada sang ayah yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi, juga meja makan yang penuh dengan berbagai hidangan.

“Hai, Pa.” sapa Off kemudian ikut bergabung dengan sang ayah.

“Kusut banget muka kamu, Ko,” komentar ayahnya sembari mengambil beberapa lauk ke piringnya sendiri.

“Tadi tutoring-nya susah banget, Pa.” jawab Off sekenanya, ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong karena memang sesi tutoring yang baru saja selesai satu jam yang lalu membuat kepalanya cukup pening.

Sang ayah mengangguk sebagai tanggapan, “kamu bulan depan udah bisa magang belum, Ko? Atau sambil tutoring sambil magang aja biar teori sama prakteknya juga dapet,” ujar Ayah Off setelah menelan kunyahannya, “gimana menurut kamu?”

Off menggumam pelan, tanda kalau ia tengah memikirkan jawaban sambil mengosongkan isi mulutnya, “aku ngikut apa kata papa aja deh,” jawabnya.

“Yaudah bulan depan kamu mulai masuk ke kantor ya, Ko, nanti Papa kasih tahu Pak Edi biar dia yang urus.” Titah sang ayah final, membuat Off kembali mengangguk patuh. Bilang _tidak_ pun sepertinya akan percuma, jadi Off hanya bisa melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukan—menuruti kemauan sang ayah.

Ruang makan berangsur hening, hanya ada bunyi alat makan yang saling beradu sampai-sampai Off mengira pembicaraan mereka akan berhenti sampai di situ. Off mengendurkan bahunya ke belakang mencoba menikmati sop ayam di piringnya.

“Eh, mobil kamu udah jadi dari dua hari yang lalu kan Ko? Udah jalan-jalan kemana aja?” tanya sang ayah, terlampau tiba-tiba untuk Off sehingga membuatnya sedikit tersedak.

Buru-buru ia mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya. _Ah, mobilnya ya._ Off benar-benar lupa perihal mobil yang kuncinya sudah diberi oleh sang ayah dua hari lalu. Sepertinya kuncinya masih berada di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. “Belum, Koko lupa,” jawab Off jujur.

Ada gelak yang terdengar dari Ayah Off, “jalan-jalan lah Ko, kan sekarang ada apa itu, _maps? Waze?_ Gak mungkin kamu nyasar kan.” Ujarnya setengah tidak percaya kalau sang anak lupa perihal barang mewah yang diberi. Enggan bersuara lagi, Off hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Lagi-lagi ada perasaan yang menghimpit di dada, entah apa, Off juga tidak bisa menjelaskan. Tapi yang ia tahu pasti adalah, sesaknya akan hadir tiap kali ayahnya memberi sesuatu.

.

Hari ini tidak ada sesi tutoring karena Mas Edgar—sang tutor, harus menghadiri rapat darurat, maka Off memutuskan untuk keluar mengendarai mobil yang diberikan oleh sang ayah. Ia memakai celana denim yang sudah robek sana-sini dipadukan dengan kemeja longgar warna-warni favoritnya. Satu usapan pada bagian kanan surai, lantas Off ingkah menuju garasi.

Agak sedeikit terkejut ketika melihat bahwa mobil yang diberi sang ayah berwarna abu-abu, sama seperti miliknya yang dulu ia jual sebelum pindah ke Pontianak. Off meringis, rasa-rasanya ia tidak pantas mendapatkan barang mewah ini secara cuma-cuma, kemudian kepalanya menyahut kalau ia sudah mengikuti kemauan sang ayah selama ia tinggal di sini. Sehingga tanpa sadar Off mengangkat bahunya mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

Mobil abu-abu itu kini membelah jalan, sejujurnya Off tidak tahu harus kemana maka ia memutuskan untuk menyusuri kembali jalanan kota Pontianak yang dulu sempat ia lewati. Anehnya, ia masih ingat kemana harus mengarah meski banyak perubahan signifikan membuat beberapa sudut kota terasa asing. Tiga puluh menit memakai intuisi, Off akhirnya sadar kalau mobilnya tengah masuk ke jalan siam. Beberapa meter di depan ada gerai kopi _franchise_ yang terkenal sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menepi.

“ _Frappucino_ dingin satu,” ujar Off di depan kasir seraya mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk terdekat seraya mengedarkan pandangan. Aneh rasanya, pertama kali mengunjungi toko kopi sendirian di kota yang masih terasa asing. Ternyata tidak jauh berbeda atmosfer yang disuguhkan dengan kebanyakan toko kopi di Bandung, masih dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa dan juga beberapa pekerja kantoran yang sibuk dengan _gadget_ masing-masing.

Off berjengit ketika namanya dipanggil, ia lantas berdiri untuk mengambil pesanannya lantas kembali duduk termenung. Off sedikit kehilangan jejak waktu, entah sudah berapa lama ia duduk menikmati kopi sedikit manis sampai habis, kemudian memutuskan untuk ingkah dari toko kopi tersebut setelahnya. Sadar kalau hari sudah sore dan sebentar lagi sang ayah akan sampai di rumah mereka untuk makan malam bersama.

Saat Ayah Off memintanya untuk kembali pulang bersamanya ke Pontianak, Off tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan alasan atas perlakuan sang ayah yang terlampau tiba-tiba. Mungkin, ayahnya tidak ingin tinggal sendirian lagi. Mungkin ayahnya merasa bersalah telah menelantarkan dia dan sang ibu. Atau mungkin, mungkin ayahnya hanya ingin dirinya, sebagai satu-satunya penerus, mengambil alih perusahaan, atau setidaknya menggantikan posisi sang ayah sebagai direktur.

Bukan bohong ketika sang ayah berujar kalau ia akan berusaha. Setidaknya, selama Off disini sang ayah selalu pulang untuk makan malam dan membuatnya duduk di ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi bersama-sama. Off pikir itu bukan hal yang buruk, mengingat ia dan sang ayah memang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum mereka berdua pisah dulu. Terlebih, hal yang paling mudah mengenal seseorang adalah dengan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang tersebut, dan Ayah Off melakukan hal yang benar karena ia ingin mengenal kembali anak satu-satunya.

Jalanan tidak semacet Kota Bandung saat _rush hour_ tapi Off terlambat pulang ke rumah. Saat ia melewati pintu rumah, ia bisa melihat sang ayah sudah berganti dengan baju rumahan dan duduk di meja makan menunggu anak semata wayangnya.

“Maaf baru pulang, macet tadi Pa.” ujar Off ketika sang ayah menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

“Main kemana, ko?” tanya ayah Off

“Siam, Cuma muter-muter doang trus beli kopi,” Off mengambil gelas berisi air dan meneguknya tanpa repot duduk, “Koko ganti baju dulu, Papa duluan aja makannya.” Lanjut Off seraya berlalu menuju kamar.

Belum juga bokongnya menempel pada kursi, Off sudah mendengar suara sang ayah membuka pembicaraan, “bukannya sekalian nongkrong di pecinan tadi, Ko.”

“Hah? Pecinan dimana?” Off mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tapi tangannya bergerak mengambil makanan yang sudah disiapkan.

“Di jalan gajah mada itu kalo malem berubah jadi pecinan tau,” jawab sang ayah, “kirain papa kamu mau nyari makan di sana.”

Off menarik kepalanya sedikit, “nggaklah, nanti Papa di rumah makan sendiri.” berhasil duduk di tempat biasanya, Off lantas mengambil lauk dan kehilangan kesempatan melihat senyuman yang tergurat di wajah sang ayah.

.

Ayah Off secara terang-terangan meminta Off untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya sejak pertama kali ia tiba di Pontianak. Off pikir, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. Ia sudah berjanji untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang ayah, serta berdamai dengan segala masa lalu yang masih bergemuruh di hati dan kepala. Mungkin menuruti keinginan sang ayah merupakan salah satu cara untuk mencapai tujuan itu, pikirnya.

Tanpa kata-kata, Off menyanggupi permintaan ayahnya. Ia kemudian diperkenalkan dengan seseorang pria berumur tiga puluh akhir, Mas Edgar namanya, yang sekarang merupakan tutor Off bertugas untuk mengajarkan segala hal tentang perusahaan dan bagaimana ia selaku penerus harus bersikap. Mulai dari hal-hal yang kecil sampai ke masalah yang biasanya dihadapi dalam skala besar. Terhitung sudah dua bulan sejak Off mulai menjadi pegawai Adarico Corp—perusahaan ayahnya sendiri. Ada beberapa hal yang masih belum bisa ia genggam dengan benar, beruntung ia masih menjadi karyawan biasa.

Rutinitasnya berubah semenjak ia mulai masuk ke kantor layaknya pekerja sembilan sampai lima, terkadang lebih. Biasanya, Off menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu di rumah, sedikit di ruang kerja sang ayah ketika sedang menerima tutor, lebih banyak di kamar memandangi langit atau menghubungi teman-temannya di Bandung.

Off punya rutin untuk sesi _video-call_ bersama Arm dan Tawan. Padahal ia sebisa mungkin hadir di ruang obrolan mereka bertiga, membahas apapun yang terlintas di kepala, tapi Tawan bersikukuh kalau setidaknya seminggu sekali mereka harus melakukan _video-call_. Tapi sejak Off mulai bekerja di kantor, ia selalu mengundur-undur sesi _video-call_. Seminggu, dua minggu, sampai akhirnya satu bulan penuh tanpa bertatap muka. Off akui kalau ia agak kehilangan, tapi pekerjaan yang tumpah ruah membuat ia terlampau lelah saat sampai di rumah. Bahkan Ayah Off hanya dapat menemui anak semata wayangnya saat sarapan dan makan malam.

Bukannya Off tidak ingin berusaha, buktinya ia selalu membalas ocehan Tawan di ruang obrolan. Mengingat yang paling bersemangat dalam rutin ini adalah Tawan, Off tahu ia harus mendengarkan keluhan-keluhan sahabatnya itu karena tidak pernah bisa melakukan _video-call_ dengannya.

Off melepas ikatan dasinya yang terasa mencekik, delapan jam berpakaian rapi membuat sang tuan benar-benar merasa jengah di penghujung hari. Hari ini ayahnya tidak pulang ke rumah, mengurus bisnis di _Singapore_. Off sedikit terkekeh saat ayahnya berujar di antara percakapan makan malam mereka, mengingat kalau dirinyalah yang mengurus segala tetek bengek perjalanan sang ayah ke negeri singa tersebut.

Tungkainya melangkah cepat-cepat menuju kamar setelah memberi tahu Bibi Ros—asisten rumah tangga, kalau ia tidak akan makan malam sekarang, ‘nanti aku akan ambil sendiri, terimakasih.’

Mata Off tidak lepas dari ponsel dan jemarinya melayang di atas layar, mengetik terburu-buru. Pintu kamar dibuka dalam satu hela lantas sang empu langsung duduk di atas karpet yang menghadap ke arah jendela. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di bibir kasur sementara sebelah tangannya sibuk merapikan rambut yang kaku akibat sapuan gel yang luntur.

“Wuidiiihhh rapi amat mo kemana?” Off sedikit berjengit mendengar sapaan temannya, lantas memamerkan cengiran khas sebelum menjawab.

“Baru pulang gue, Tawan mana? Dia yang heboh mau _vidcall_ tapi dia juga yang telat anjir lah.”

“Kalem wa, internetna bapuk meren,” ( _sabar wa, internetnya jelek kali)_

“Kostanna ngangge indihome anying apal aing, eh, lainna geus pindah si eta?” _(kost-annya pakai indihome, tahu gue, eh, bukannya dia udah pindah ya?)_

Arm mengangkat kedua bahunya, “teuing teu puguh anjir si Tawan mah.” _(gak tahu, gak jelas si Tawan mah)_

Baru juga Off ingin menimpali omongan Arm, layar ponsel tiba-tiba menunjukkan satu wajah familiar dari figur yang ditunggu-tunggu.

“Si anjir gaya pisan lah pake jas,” _(gaya banget lah pakai jas)_ itu komentar yang pertama kali Tawan utarakan.

“Maneh gawe naon sih jum anjir _high class_ kitu edan,” _(lo kerja apa sih Jum high class gitu gila)_ sahut Arm menambahkan.

Off tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya, “anjiiirr high class, pegawai magang iyeu mah wa,” _(pegawai magang ini mah)_

“Naha kudu make jas kitu anjir, didieu mah budak magang kemejaan weh biasa,” _(kenapa harus pakai jas sih, di sini mah anak magang pakai kemeja biasa)_ sahut Tawan.

Gantian Off yang mengangkat bahunya, “maneh geus gawe?” _(lo udah kerja?)_ tanya Off, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Saha? Aing?” _(siapa? Gue?)_

“Edek pisan ditaros, Te?” _(mau banget ditanya?)_

“Ka saha welah nu ngawaro,” _(siapa aja yang mau jawab)_ buru-buru Off menyahut sebelum kedua sahabatnya saling melempar makian.

“Si Arm nu geus gawe, aing acan.” _(arm udah, gue belom)_ Jawab Tawan seraya mengusap surainya ke belakang,

“Lain acan, embung gawe maneh mah.” _(bukan belom, tapi gak mau)_ Sahut Arm lagi-lagi membuat Off bersiap untuk memotong pertikaian, tapi urung karena Tawan hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

“Lah? Kenapa, peng?” tanya Off heran dengan pola pikir temannya.

“Gak tahu, gue udah nyaman jadi tukang foto, mau lanjut aja lah udah banyak koneksi juga.” Ujar Tawan dengan nada serius, berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Off menganggukkan kepalanya paham, lantas ingat kalau mereka pernah punya mimpi untuk membuat usaha bertiga. Off meringis, “gak apa-apa, yang penting lo fokus aja sih, bikin _branding_ lo sendiri aja kalo perlu peng,” ujarnya memberi saran.

Tawan bergumam panjang, tanda kalau ia setuju dengan saran yang diutarakan Off. “Betewe, peng,” ada jeda sebentar yang sengaja diambil oleh tawan sebelum ia melanjutkan, “lo oke?”

Off mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan tawan tapi kepalanya mengangguk pelan, “gue oke, kenapa emang?”

Tawan menggelengkan kepalanya, “nggak, penasaran aja gue kabar lo gimana di sana,”

“Maksudnya, tawan kangen sama lo jum,” serobot Arm.

“si anjing.” Sahut Tawan mendengar ucap sahabatnya.

Lagi-lagi Off menghela napas karena harus mendengar dua sahabatnya saling memaki, tapi dalam hatinya mengaku kalau Off rindu dengan celotehan tidak masuk akal serta pembicaraan tak berbobot yang biasa mereka lakukan.

.

Tiga hari kemudian Off mengerti kenapa Tawan bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja.

Laki-laki bermata sipit itu terbangun dengan napas terlampau berat, dada yang sesak dan kepala yang berputar hebat. Dalam benaknya, masih jelas potongan mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia alami. Rutinitas tiap tahun yang tidak pernah terlewat, Off kembali memimpikan sang bunda.

Bibir Off terbuka seperti mencari udara, ia lupa bagaimana harus bernapas dengan baik dan benar. Lantas paham kalau ia butuh memfokuskan pandangannya pada apapun, benda apapun yang ada di sekitarnya sampai akhirnya netranya menangkap jendela kamar yang tirainya tidak tertutup.

_‘bening’_

_‘kaca bening’_

_‘kaca bening jendela berkusen putih’_

_‘kaca bening jendela berkusen aluminium putih’_

_‘kaca bening jendela berkusen…’_

_‘..aluminium…’_

_‘…putih….’_

_‘….bulir air…’_

_‘..hujan’_

Off berhasil mengatur ulang napasnya kembali. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Belum sepenuhnya sadar kalau ia sudah bukan lagi di alam bawah sadarnya. Off memejamkan mata sejenak, lantas kembali membukanya dalam satu helaan napas.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan kini ia sadar kalau pagi sudah menjelang serta di luar tengah hujan deras. Gelap, hujan, dan mimpi buruk. Kombinasi yang pas untuk Off dapat mengingat kembali potongan-potongan masa lalu yang sebenarnya enggan untuk diingat. Lagi, selain itu, potongan hatinya yang ia tinggalkan di Bandung. Laki-laki itu tak ayal ingin tahu bagaimana kabar si kecil yang menggenggam erat bagian dari dirinya.

Untuk pertama kali, Off menghabiskan hari peringatan kematian sang ibu sendirian di kamar yang gelap ditemani hujan deras dan kepingan memori.

Sebanyak apapun keinginan Off untuk tidak keluar dari kamar, sebagian dari dirinya tidak ingin meninggalkan tanggung jawab yang sudah dilimpahkan. Suara ketukan pintu kamar sedikit membuat Off terlonjak, lantas laki-laki itu meringis karena tidak sengaja menyentuh bagian dalam lengan kirinya. Ada luka baru yang berusaha ia tutupi tapi dalam upayanya ia harus menahan rasa sakit yang datang dan pergi dalam frekuensi tertentu.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan ia sudah duduk di ruang makan, mengambil tempat di samping sang ayah yang sudah mulai makan sementara tangannya bergerak canggung di atas meja.

“Tanganmu kenapa, Ko?” tanya sang ayah menyadari gerak-gerik tidak biasa dari putra semata wayangnya.

“Sakit,” hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari Off tanpa repot-repot menoleh pada sang ayah.

Off berhasil melewatkan sesi sarapan dengan mulus, setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan mengingat ayahnya tidak bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai luka di tangannya, atau raut wajah gusar yang sengaja tidak ia sembunyikan. Dalam hal ini, Off merasa bersyukur sang ayah tidak mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lebih. Setelahnya, Off pikir dengan keberhasilan pagi hari tadi, ia dapat melewati segala rutinitas hari ini dengan baik meski kepalanya tidak sedang berada pada tempatnya. Kepercayaan diri yang bodoh, kalau ia mau meninjau ulang lagi.

Sejatinya, tidak pernah ada sesuatu yang berjalan seperti apa yang kita inginkan. Dan hari ini adalah salah satu contoh bagi Off untuk tidak begitu menggantungkan harapannya tinggi-tinggi. Padahal keinginannya hanya sebatas dapat menjalani satu hari ini tanpa mengacau, dapat kembali masuk ke kamarnya tanpa ada perasaan berat akibat ulahnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi semesta tidak ingin berkompromi.

Off menaruh alat makannya dan siap berpamit untuk lebih dulu masuk ke kamar. Sebelumnya ia sudah memikirkan beberapa alibi agar ia lolos pergi dan dapat melewatkan rutinitas menonton film bersama sang ayah.

“Ko, sebentar.” Ujar sang ayah membuat Off yang sudah siap bangkit kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi.

“Kenapa, Pa?” tanya Off,

“Tadi papa ketemu sama temen lama, ternyata dia punya anak perempuan—“ kalimat selanjutnya memudar dan lambat laun berubah menjadi dengung di telinga Off. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali membuat sang ayah kembali mempertanyakan kondisi anak semata wayangnya.

“Gak apa, kita ngobrol nanti lagi ya Pa? Koko capek banget.” Sahut Off berusaha tenang,

“—Ko, Cuma kenalan doang kok, syukur-syukur kalau cocok dan bisa lebih dari temen, nanti—“

“Pa,” panggil Off sedikit menuntut tapi masih belum digubris, malah semakin cepat tempo berbicara sang ayah seakan-akan mencoba meyakinkan anak satu-satunya bahwa keputusan terbaik adalah yang berasal dari sugestinya.

Dalam sekali sentakan Off berdiri membuat sang ayah berhenti berbicara, “besok, Koko mau ke kamar sekarang.” Ujarnya kemudian ingkah tanpa menunggu izin.

Tiga langkah lagi menuju tangga, Ayah Off kembali berujar membuat anak semata wayangnya berhenti, “satu permintaan kecil dan Koko gak bisa ngasih jawaban sekarang?”

Off menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, “kan Koko bilang besok, Pa,” ada lirih di ujung kalimatnya.

“Biasanya juga kamu langsung bilang iya,”

“Off capek, Pa, besok lagi ngobrolnya, oke? Off gak bisa setuju gitu aja karena ini di luar kemampuan Off, harusnya Papa tahu kalau hari ini tuh—“ Off menghentikan kalimatnya, tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri lantas sadar kalau ada bulir yang jatuh di atas pipinya.

“Ko?” derit kaki kursi besinggungan dengan lantai menggema seketika Ayah Off berdiri dari posisinya. Off dapat dengan jelas melihat ekspresi bingung sang ayah dan merasa bersyukur bahwa sebagian besar wajahnya tidak mendapat penerangan yang cukup sehingga sang ayah tidak bisa melihat pipinya yang basah.

“Hari ini peringatan kematian Mami, Off mau masuk kamar sekarang.” Ujar Off kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar yang seharian ini ia idam-idamkan.

Ayah Off kembali duduk, sedikit banyak merenungi perkataan anak laki-lakinya. Dan ketika rungu sang tuan menangkap gema suara pintu kamar Off yang ditutup oleh sang empu, Ayah Off sadar kalau selama ini jurang besar yang membatasi dirinya dan sang anak jaraknya tidak pernah mengecil barang seinci pun.


	2. Hujan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kecil, kehujanan gak ya?”

Pembicaraan tentang perkenalan dengan anak perempuan teman Ayah Off tidak pernah diangkat lagi. Entah karena ayahnya paham kalau Off tidak menyukai ide sang empu atau memang sudah di tolak secara sepihak oleh ayahnya, Off tidak mau ambil pusing. Bahkan ia enggan untuk menanyakan perihal ini pada sang ayah. Off merasa sudah terlalu banyak hal yang tengah digenggam saat ini, sehingga ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk menambah satu hal lagi.

Alih-alih nama perempuan asing, yang keluar dari ranum sang ayah ketika mereka tengah menonton film bersama di ruang tengah adalah nama laki-laki yang disebut-sebut sebagai adik sepupu, “Win, dia baru aja dateng dari Singapura kemarin, besok mau ngajak kamu _lunch_ bareng katanya Ko,”

Off hanya bergumam menanggapi ucapan sang ayah, tidak begitu ingat bagaimana wajah sepupunya tapi jauh dalam ingatannya ia tahu kalau pernah ada seseorang bernama Win, yang ia ingat hanyalah laki-laki kecil berlari-lari memanggil nama ‘Koko Jumpol’ berulang-ulang.

Yang tidak disangka-sangka adalah kunjungan Win di kantornya tepat sebelum waktu istirahat makan siang esok harinya. Laki-laki dengan senyum merekah menampilkan gigi kelinci, berbanding terbalik dengan postur tubuh yang menjulang mengetuk pintu ruangan Off, membuat sang empu yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen tak ayal mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung ke ruangan sempit—yang kalau Off boleh congkak, disediakan khusus untuknya.

“Hai? Koko Jum masih ingat aku gak?”

Off menarik kepalanya, sedikit geli dengan panggilan yang keluar dari ranum laki-laki tersebut. “Win?” Tanya Off ragu-ragu. Anggukkan antusian dari lawan bicaranya sukses membuat Off menghela napas lega. Ia tidak salah orang.

“Mau makan siang dimana?” tanya Off, tanpa basa-basi.

“Resto favorit Win! Agak jauh sih makanya aku datang awal juga, bisa berangkat sekarang?” Win balik bertanya.

“Sebentar, aku mau minta tanda tangan dulu, kamu boleh duduk di sofa.” Sahut Off merapikan beberapa berkas dan berlalu.

Off kembali ke ruangannya setelah dua puluh menit dan langsung mengajak Win untuk pergi makan siang ke tempat yang disebutkan. Makan siang dengan Win tidak secanggung yang Off bayangkan, berhubung Win merupakan tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Dalam kurun satu jam Off dapat mengetahui kalau ia tengah kuliah di Singapura, memiliki pacar yang bernama Bright—juga kuliah di kampus yang sama.

“Koko, besok-besok lagi ya? Atau Win yang datang ke rumah Koko, boleh gak?” tanya Win, tahu kalau pertemuan mereka sudah mencapai akhir.

Off menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, “asal kamu izin dulu, Koko gak masalah,”

“Yes!” Win mengepalkan tangan ke udara, sama sekali tidak malu untuk menunjukkan bahagia yang dirasa.

Off tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia dan Win bisa akrab secepat ini. Belum ada seminggu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Win sudah dengan nyaman duduk bersama dengan Ayah Off di meja makan menunggu Off turun dari kamar.

“Koko Jum!” pekik Win riang saat netranya melihat figur Off yang masih di tangga.

Off mengangkat alisnya lantas tersenyum, “loh ada Win?” ujar Off basa-basi seraya duduk di tempatnya.

“Kata Koko, Win boleh main kapan aja. Tenang, bunda udah izinin Win ke sini kok!” ujar sepupu Off menggebu-gebu.

“Win udah biasa main ke sini tiap dia libur, Ko.” Ayah Off menambahkan yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Off.

“Abis ini kita nonton film, ya?” ajak Win yang diamini oleh Off, tahu kalau memang setelah ini rutinitasnya adalah menonton entah fim atau acara tv apapun bersama sang ayah, sekarang ditambah dengan Win.

Padahal kalau boleh Off jujur, ia menganggap dirinya sendiri bukan sebagai seorang yang cepat akrab dengan orang asing, meski ia selalu bersikap ramah dan mudah bergaul. Tapi untuk dapat mempersilahkan seseorang masuk ke dalam lingkaran hidupnya, Off sangat pemilih. Namun Win seolah punya caranya sendiri untuk bisa diterima oleh Off. Mungkin karena perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh membuat Off merasa seperti memiliki saudara, seperti memiliki adik laki-laki yang harus dijaga. Sehingga tanpa sadar, permintaan apapun yang keluar dari ranum laki-laki bergigi kelinci tersebut akan Off turuti selagi ia mampu.

Satu waktu Win datang ke kantor tanpa aba, mengetuk pintu kaca yang selalu terbuka dengan cengiran khasnya yang menampilkan deretan gigi putih, “Ko Jum ayo kita makan siang!” ajaknya dengan lantang. Di lain hari ia bisa sudah duduk di antara Off dan ayahnya, saling berbagi cerita, apapun itu yang lewat di kepala laki-laki gigi kelinci tersebut. Dan kali ini, ada gedoran di pintu kamarnya lengkap dengan teriakan familiar memanggil-manggil nama Off berkali-kali.

“Koko! Koko Jum ayo bangun! Koko ayo kita jalan-jalan!” teriak Win dari balik pintu kamar, yang omong-omong sukses menarik Off dari alam mimpi. Ada jeda setengah menit sebelum Win kembali menerjang pintu kamar Off, upaya agar kakak sepupunya segera bangun. Tahu kalau Win tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia membuka pintu kamarnya, Off segera menyingkap selimut abu yang melilit kaki. Masih setengah sadar berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya dengan sekali sentak.

Ada Win yang tengah berdiri dengan sebelah tangan mengepal di udara, lantas sepupunya itu memberikan cengiran khasnya, cengiran yang selalu ampuh membuat Off urung marah. “Ayo kita jalan-jalan!” sahut Win melihat kakak sepupunya sudah bangun, senang ternyata usahanya membuahkan hasil. Acuh dengan penampilan berantakan khas baru bangun tidur yang disuguhkan oleh sang kakak, Win melihat Off dengan penuh harap meski laki-laki yang lebih tua hanya memakai kaus putih polos dengan celana pendek hitam sebagai piyama. Terlebih, Off melihat Win dengan wajah masih penuh kantuk.

Off membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, tidak memperdulikan ucapan kelewat antusias dari adik sepupunya, “yang bener aja masa tidur lagi sih!” protes Win melihat Off kembali bergelung di atas kasur, alih-alih masuk kamar mandi.

“Kokooo!!” teriak Win, lagi, mencoba membangunkan Off yang sudah kembali pulas. Kini ditambah dengan menarik sebelah tangan agar Off ingkah dari kasurnya. “Koko ayo bangun mandi terus kita—eh?” perkataan Win terhenti saat ia melihat bekas luka di lengan Off. Sadar kalau adik sepupunya melihat bekas luka yang tidak akan pernah hilang, Off menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikan di bawah bantal yang ia tiduri.

“Ih! Koko! Bangun gak?!” Win setengah jengkel memukul pundak Off tanpa ampun, kemudian kakak sepupunya mengaduh.

“Iya iya ini bangun aduh stop pukul-pukul,” sahut Off malas, tapi toh ia berguling menjauh ke sisi kasur lain dan duduk di pinggir ranjang seraya menatap ke arah jendela kamar yang tirainya tidak pernah tertutup dengan sempurna.

Lama tidak ada pergerakan, Win kembali bersuara, “Ko? Gak tidur sambil duduk kan?”

Off bergumam malas sebagai jawaban, “ini lagi ngumpulin nyawa tahu, sana kamu tunggu di bawah,” titah Off

“Nggak, aku turun pas Koko udah masuk kamar mandi aja,” sahut Win tidak mau kalah.

Tidak terdengar sanggahan dari Off sehingga Win yakin kalau ia boleh tinggal lebih lama di kamar kakak sepupunya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya Win masuk ke ruang privasi milik Off. Puluhan kunjungan yang dilakukan olehnya hanya sebatas dapur, ruang makan, dan ruang keluarga.

“Hujan,” ujar Off tiba-tiba, sedikit membuat Win tersentak kaget,

“Hah?” respon Win, ikut melihat ke jendela yang menampilkan langit tengah menangis. “Daritadi emang udah gerimis kali,” lanjut Win sewot.

“Kecil, kehujanan gak ya?” tanya Off sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan perkataan Win, pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Win bergeming. Tidak lama setelahnya Off bangkit menuju kamar mandi, dan sebelum ia benar-benar masuk Off menyuruh Win untuk menutup pintu kamarnya saat keluar nanti.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Off menapaki anak tangga untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Netranya melihat Win tengah duduk di ruang tengah dengan televisi yang menyala, meski fokus sang tuan lebih tertuju pada ponsel yang tengah ia genggam. Win tengah serius melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya, Off langsung paham saat melihat kedua alis laki-laki yang lebih muda saling bertaut juga jemari sang empu lihai menari-nari di atas layar.

Berniat jahil, Off memelankan langkahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Tiga langkah menuju tempat Win duduk, malah Off yang dikagetkan dengan suara Bibi Ros menyapa tuannya, bertanya apa ia mau sarapan—yang omong-omong, sudah terlampau siang untuk disebut sarapan.

Ucapan Bibi Ros yang terlampau tiba-tiba juga sukses membuat Win sedikit terlonjak dan secara reflek mengunci layar ponselnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Off sudah turun dari kamar, terlihat jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya.

“Mau makan dulu nggak, Win?” tanya Off saat netra mereka beradu.

Win menyunggingkan senyum khasnya lalu bangkit dari posisi duduk untuk menghampiri Bibi Ros, “emangnya Bibi masak apa? Aku mau susu coklat anget aja Bi, boleh?”

Bibi Ros kemudian berjalan menuntun Win ke dapur, mempersilahkan sang tuan untuk duduk manis di meja makan sementara ia menyiapkan susu coklat hangat. Dua langkah di belakangnya, Off mengikuti jejak Win untuk ikut duduk di meja makan. Kepalanya celingukkan mencari keberadaan sang ayah, tapi urung bertanya.

“Om tadi keluar, katanya ada janji main golf sama kolega.” Ujar Win sadar akan pertanyaan di kepala Off.

“Kok kamu tahu?” tanya Off mengambil roti tawar yang tersedia di atas meja bersama dengan selai sarikaya dalam bentuk _jar_.

Win mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, “tadi pas aku datang papasan di gerbang sama Om.”

“Kamu kesini bawa mobil?” Off masih fokus mengulas selai sarikaya di atas roti tawarnya membuat Win terpaksa bersuara alih-alih hanya menggelengkan kepala.

“Nggak, tadi diantar sama bunda,”

“Lah, kenapa gak jalan-jalan sama bunda aja kamu?” kali ini Off mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap wajah Win yang sudah merengut lucu.

“Males, bunda kan mau pergi arisan, masa Win ikut arisan sih.” Sahut laki-laki yang lebih muda dengan nada merajuk ditambah bibirnya yang maju menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan ide tersebut. Tapi ekspresi kesal itu segera hilang ketika Bibi Ros akhirnya datang membawakan dua gelas berisi susu coklat hangat dan kopi.

“Makasih, bibi!” sahut Win semangat saat gelas berisi susu coklat hangat di taruh tepat dihadapannya.

Ada hening beberapa menit yang dimanfaatkan Off untuk mengunyah roti lapisnya, sementara Win sibuk tenggelam dalam isi kepalanya sendiri. “Masih hujan gak?” tanya Off memecah lamunan Win.

“Nggak tahu, lagian, hujan pun gak masalah toh kita ke sana naik mobil, kan?” tanya Win retoris, ia tahu kalau kakak sepupunya menggunakan kendaraan beroda empat untuk berpergian.

“Emangnya mau main kemana sih kamu?”

“Nggak tahu sih, tapi yang pasti bukan _outdoor_ jadi gak perlu khawatir sama hujan.” Sahut Win mendeklarasikan kalau mereka tetap akan keluar meski di luar tengah hujan deras sekalipun.

Mobil abu-abu itu terlihat berbelok ke Jalan Ahmad Yani dan berhenti di salah satu Mall, yang menurut Win, memiliki lebih banyak pilihan restoran. Off memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir _basement_ , meski hujan yang turun hanya berupa gerimis-gerimis kecil tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk mengambil parkir _outdoor_. Ditambah lagi, akan terlihat lucu kalau mereka berdua masuk ke area mall dengan pakaian yang sedikit basah, _‘dan juga akan terasa dingin’_ pikir Off seraya melewati pintu kaca otomatis yang juga menguarkan udara dingin dari atas.

“Ko! Ko! Kesini dulu aku mau lihat sepatu.” Seru Win saat matanya melihat toko sepatu beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri. Off pasrah mengikuti kemana adik sepupunya melangkah, karena toh hari ini ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi kakak yang baik.

“Nih, cobain.” Kata Win menghampiri Off, laki-laki yang lebih tua menatap Win penuh tanya, membuat Win tak ayal menaruh paksa sepatu itu di tangan Off, “cepet!” seru adik sepupunya tak sabaran.

Off mencari tempat duduk untuk kemudian menanggalkan sebelah sepatunya, “kok aku yang cobain sih, kan kamu yang mau sepatu?” protes Off seraya memanjangkan kakinya, agar Win dapat melihat sepatu yang ia pakai.

“Hmm, nyaman gak? Suka modelnya?” tanya Win mengacuhkan pertanyaan Off, lagi di tangannya sudah ada dua sepatu dengan model yang berbeda.

Off bergumam panjang, “biasa aja sih…” jawab Off sekenanya.

Win menghela napas lelah, “nih cobain yang dua ini, mana yang lebih nyaman.” titah Win yang dituruti Off dengan pasrah.

“Kalau model suka yang ini,” Off menunjuk sepatu _running_ berwarna merah maroon, “tapi enakan yang ini dipakenya.” Kali ini ia mengangkat sebelah kaki kanan yang dibalut sepatu _running_ dengan model dan warna yang berbeda.

“Bentar, mau tanya ada warna lain atau nggak.” Kata Win lantas menghampiri petugas toko.

“Katanya ada warna abu-abu sama ijo, mau yang mana Ko?”

“Ini kamu beliin buat aku?”

Win menatap kakak sepupunya jengkel, seolah berkata _‘bukannya sudah jelas’_ melalui matanya. Lalu laki-laki yang lebih muda menghela napas, “iya, jadi Koko mau yang mana?” tanya Win menyerah akan kelambanan kakak sepupunya.

“Aku ambil yang abu-abu aja deh, Win.” Jawab Off yang langsung diamini oleh Win. Mereka berjalan menuju kasir saat petugas toko memberikan boks berisi sepatu yang sudah dipilih oleh Off sebelumnya. Win membayar sepatu tersebut dan langsung memberikan kantung belanjaan pada Off.

“Makasih?” ujar Off, masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti kenapa adik sepupunya ini tiba-tiba memberi sepatu. Hal yang membuat Off kembali mengingat terakhir kalinya ia diberi sepatu sebagai hadiah adalah setelah ia sidang sarjana tahun lalu. Ingatan akan figur pemberi hadiah membuat hatinya seakan dicubit kecil. Ia tanpa sadar meringis sepersekian detik, tapi Win terlanjur melihat perubahan ekspresi kakak sepupunya itu meski berubah menjadi datar terlalu cepat.

Menggunakan tungkainya untuk mengelilingi mall ternyata cukup membuat Off kewalahan. Ia mengeluarkan suara seperti bapak-bapak ketika akhirnya Win memutuskan untuk masuk ke salah satu restoran sushi dan duduk di salah satu meja setelah memberikan pesanan. Sementara Off menaruh beberapa kantung belanjaan milik Win di lantai, ia melirik adik sepupunya sibuk dengan ponsel dalam genggaman.

“Hp terus,” komentar Off yang dihadiahi dengan cengiran khas Win.

“Bentar Ko, ini pacarku lagi rese,” ujarnya kembali menyentuh layar ponsel dengan berapi-api, Off berasumsi kalau adiknya tengah mengetik sesuatu dengan menggunakan _capslock_.

“Sebel banget masa dia ngomel aku anggurin seharian ini padahal semalem aku udah bilang kalau aku mau jalan,” ujar Win sedetik setelah ia menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Off menyandarkan punggungnya tanpa melepas pandangan dari Win, tanda kalau ia masih mendengarkan. “Terus dia bilang, kan bisa ngabarin, yeh orang jelas-jelas semalem udah bilang kok! Yaudah aku marahin balik aja, lagian orang ngomong bukannya di dengar malah lebih fokus nge- _game_.” Lanjut Win, semakin ekspresif menunjukkan kekesalan pada sang kekasih.

“Bukannya sekalian kamu ajak aja pacarmu jalan,” sahut Off kembali menegakkan punggungnya saat pelayan resto memberikan pesanan mereka.

Win menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, “itu, kalau bisa juga udah aku ajak Ko,” jawab Win ragu-ragu membuat Off menangkat kedua alisnya, “kita lagi LDR sekarang.” Lanjut Win.

“Oh? Bukan orang sini?” tanya Off, tangannya siap mengambil sumpit dan mengambil sepotong sushi.

Win menggelengkan kepalanya, “Bright orang indo juga kok, tapi tinggalnya di Bandung.” Sahut Win lantas meneguk ocha dingin miliknya.

Lagi, seolah ada sesuatu yang menghimpit dadanya. Bukan lagi cubitan tapi kali ini hantaman palu serta merta memporak-porandakan hati Off tepat setelah mendengar jawaban dari adik sepupunya.

Langit menggelap ketika mobil abu-abu milik Off keluar dari area mall dan membelah jalan menuju rumah. Off mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi, memikirkan kemungkinan sang ayah sudah pulang dan menunggunya, atau malah sang tuan akan disuguhkan keheningan saat sampai rumah nanti. Off menginjak pedal gas malas-malasan, tiba-tiba pulang ke rumah menjadi ide buruk baginya. Entah karena ia tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan sang ayah, atau karena ia akan kembali merasa sendirian lagi. Off tidak begitu acuh.

Dering telepon membuat lamunan Off buyar, ia melirik layar ponsel yang menunjukkan nama Tawan. “Win, angkatin dong itu temen Koko,” pinta Off menunjuk ponsel yang bertengger di _dashboard_ mobil dengan dagunya.

Win mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mengangkat tanpa banyak berpikir,

“Peng—eh? Loh? Halo? Ini hp Off bener kan?” suara Tawan dapat terdengar nyaring sampai ke telinga Off.

“Eh? Halo? Off siapa?” Win kembali bertanya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejut karena tiba-tiba panggilan suara berubah menjadi video. Ia melirik kakak sepupunya yang masih fokus menyetir, bingung harus berkata apa.

“Iya, Off Jumpol?” tanya Tawan lagi sukses membuat Off tergelak,

“Oh! Koko Jumpol, iya bener kok!” sahut Win lantas tersenyum manis, laki-laki itu mengarahkan kameranya pada Off yang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

“Lah Jum? Maneh nuju di jalan?”( _lo masih di jalan?_ ) itu suara Arm, membuat Off menoleh sebentar lalu ia menepuk dahinya pelan,

“Ohiya anjir poho aing, hampura wa, kela sakedap deui nepi.”( _ohiya, lupa gue, sori ya, sebentar lagi sampai kok_ ) Sahut Off mengutarakan maaf. Ia sepenuhnya lupa kalau malam ini sudah berjanji untuk sesi _video-call_ rutin dengan sahabatnya.

“Matiin dulu weh, meh fokus nyetirna,”( _matiin dulu aja, biar lo fokus nyetir_ ) ujar Tawan lalu menyudahi sesi telepon mereka, membuat Win menaruh kembali ponsel milik Off di tempat sebelumnya.

Off menekan pedal gas sedikit lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, kali ini tidak sabar sampai ke rumah karena tahu sahabatnya tengah menunggu untuk bertukar sapa.

“Koko, tadi ngomong bahasa apa?” Off hampir lupa kalau di kursi penumpang ada adik sepupunya.

“Bahasa sunda?” jawab Off yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan,

“Koko Jum bisa bahasa sunda?!” suara Win terdengar bersemangat, “kok gak bilang-bilang? Eh tunggu, oh iya Win lupa kalau Koko kuliah di Bandung! Astaga!” sahut Win heboh sendiri sementara objek yang tengah dibicarakan meringis tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

“Yang tadi, temen kuliahnya koko?” kali ini Win minta afirmasi.

Off bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan, “temen dari maba sampe lulus tuh.”

“Pantesan deket banget sampe _video-call_ segala,” kata Win mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu.

“Kenapa? Mau kenalan?” tanya Off pada adiknya, membuat Win menggumam sebentar, “mau sih, tapi kapan juga kita bakal ketemu, kayak, ngapain gitu?”

“Gak apa-apa kali, siapa tahu mereka yang mau kenalan sama kamu, kalau-kalau kamu ke Bandung. Nanti Koko bisa minta mereka jagain kamu.”

“Emangnya Win anak kecil apa mesti dijagain segala.”

“Loh? Emang masih kecil kan?” sahut Off yang dijawab dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Win.

“Aduh! Eh, udah dong Koko masih nyetir!” pekik Off kesakitan yang sukses membuat Win menarik tangannya kembali.

“Males sama koko,” ujar Win mendekap kedua tangannya di dada.

“Gak usah ngambek, nanti makin kayak anak kecil loh,” Off menambahkan, “lagian, dijagain bukan berarti nganggep kamu masih kecil tahu, itu namanya perhatian,”

“Jadi maksudnya koko khawatir sama aku, gitu?”

Off sedikit menarik kepalanya ke belakang, kalau diucapkan secara lantang begitu ia merasa geli sendiri, “ya gitu lah,” jawab Off sekenanya, “eh ini kamu mau langsung pulang atau ke rumah Koko dulu?” tanya Off saat mobilnya sudah mulai masuk ke area perumahan.

“Ke rumah koko dulu aja, nanti Bunda mau jemput katanya.” Timpal Win sudah lupa dengan percakapan mereka sebelumnya.

Off kembali memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, tahu kalau sang ayah belum juga pulang dari acara bersama koleganya. Ia melihat Win masuk ke dalam rumah membawa kantung belanja miliknya tanpa menunggu Off dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas sofa ruang tengah setelah dengan sembarang menaruh belanjaannya di lantai.

“Koko kita _order pizza_ aja yuk! Mumpung Om gak ada,”

“Emangnya Papa gak bakal makan malem di rumah?” tanya Off.

“Makanya Koko tanya dulu, cepet! Keburu Bibi Ros masak!” sahut Win bangun dari posisi rebah.

Off ikut duduk di sebelah Win, membuka layar ponselnya dan mencari kontak sang ayah. Sedetik kemudian ia berhenti, “eh, kamu aja deh yang tanya Win,” ujar Off membuat Win menatap sang kakak bingung,

“Kalian berdua lagi berantem ya?” tanya Win seraya menilik wajah laki-laki di sebelahnya, membuat Off tergelak atas tingkah sang adik.

“Sumpah ya, Win,” ujar Off sela-sela tawanya, “kenapa sih pemilihan katanya,” Off menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

“Ya terus apa dong? Bener kan berantem? Pasti Koko dijodoh-jodohin ya?” Tanya Win membuat Off sedikit berjengit, tebakan yang benar-benar tepat sasaran.

“Ini kamu pengalaman atau gimana sih?” tanya Off masih dengan kekehannya.

Win mengedikkan bahu, “ya, ketebak banget gak sih? Maksudnya, orang tua kita kan _boomer_ banget yang terlampau percaya diri kalau pilihan mereka tuh yang terbaik.” Ujar Win

Off tersentak mendengar jawaban dari Win, “jangan bilang kamu pacaran sama Bright diam-diam, ya?”

“Hah?” ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Win melanjutkan, “nggak lah! Aku udah ngenalin mereka ke Ayah sama Bunda kok!” jawab Win

“Terus? Reaksi mereka? Setuju?”

Win bergumam lantas mengalihkan pandangannya dari Off untuk mencari ponsel di saku celana, “gak tahu sih, tapi sejauh ini mereka oke-oke aja, maksudnya gak secara terang-terangan bilang kalau mereka gak setuju sama Bright,”

“Atau mungkin karena mereka emang setuju, Win,” balas Off setengah jengkel dengan tingkah adik sepupunya.

“ _Anyway,_ ” Win kembali menaruh ponselnya, “ _you should learn to say no, Ko. It won’t hurt one way or another,_ ” ia menatap Off tepat di netra seakan-akan memberikan senggolan dengan kekuatan penuh, seperti pukulan-pukulan yang biasa ia layangkan pada lengan kakak sepupunya. Dan melihat reaksi Off, Win yakin kalau ia berhasil.

Off meringis, “ _okay_ ,” sahut Off pelan, “jadi aku tetap harus telepon Papa?”

Win mengangguk semangat, “sekarang!” seru laki-laki yang lebih muda.

“Nggak ah,” ujar Off seraya bangkit, “kan kamu yang mau _pizza_. Aku mau teleponan dulu sama teman-temanku, jangan berisik ya.” Lanjutnya melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga dan naik ke kamarnya.

“IH! nyebelin!” sungut Win melihat bahwa Off langsung memakai sarannya detik itu juga, senjata makan tuan. Sementara Off bisa membayangkan wajah adik sepupunya tengah cemberut menahan kesal sehingga ia tidak kuasa untuk terkekeh dibuatnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aku mulai menyesal nulis ini, please convince me to think the other way.


	3. Lewat tengah malam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Off?” ada jeda sebentar dan Off dapat dengan jelas mendengar deru napas Gun, “is everything okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! TW !!! self harm, di bagian akhir, sedikit dan tidak detail sih, tapi ada. 
> 
> err,, maafin aku.

Off menutup pintu kamarnya pelan lantas membawa tubuhnya menuju ranjang di tengah ruangan. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan detik itu juga ia kembali menelepon Tawan. Tangannya dibawa untuk mengacak-acak surai yang sudah tidak beraturan bentuknya lantas berjengit ketika wajah sahabatnya muncu di layar ponsel.

“Baru sampe, Peng? Lama amat katanya deket.”

“Tadi berantem dulu sama Win” jawab Off sekenanya, lebih penasaran dengan _background_ ruangan Tawan di seberang sana, “lo udah pindah kostan belum sih, Te?” tanya Off akhirnya.

“Kan kemaren gue bilang kalau gue sekarang di rumah, udah gak ngekost lagi,” jawab Tawan memutar bola matanya, sedikit jengah dengan pertanyaan perihal kostan mengingat seringnya ia mendapat hujatan, terutama karena _wifi._

“Darimana lo jum?” tanya Arm, yang wajahnya sudah ikut tampil di layar.

“Nganterin Win belanja,” jawab Off

“Win siapa?” Tawan lebih tertarik dengan satu nama yang sudah dua kali disebut oleh Off.

“Oh yang tadi? Pacar lo?”

Off bergidik ngeri membayangkan Win sebagai pacarnya, “bukan anjir, sepupu aing,” sahutnya tidak terima.

“Tapi beneran tipe lo banget sih peng,”

“Maksudnya?”

“Iya, tipe lo kan yang gemesin gitu,” ada gelak yang lolos setelah Tawan berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

“Heh udah punya pacar anaknya,” seru Off mengingatkan

“Yaaah,” seru Arm dan Tawan kompak, membuat Off tertawa tak habis pikir.

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Arm tiba-tiba menyahut, “gue kira lo udah _move on_ , Jum.”

Detak jantung Off berhenti sedetik, merasa panik akan kemana pembicaraan mengarah, “belom, nggak tahu,” jawabnya saat sadar kalau ia mengambil waktu terlalu banyak untuk berpikir.

“Satu tahun, Peng, beneran nggak ada yang nyantol di sana?” kini Tawan yang menambahkan.

“Gue gak ada pikiran kesana sih, maksudnya, lo ketemu siapa sih di kantor? Bergaulnya sama ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak, jir.” Off mengusak sebelah surainya, mulai merasa tidak nyaman tapi ia tahu kalau sahabatnya benar-benar peduli.

“Kali aja bapak lo nyoba jodohin lo gitu Jum, kayak drama korea gitu,” ujar Arm yang langsung membuat Off terpaku,

“Anjir? Peng? Serius lo?” Tawan menyahut heboh, sangat peka terhadap perubahan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan sahabatnya.

“Beneran? Gua asal ngomong padahal? Jum?” tuntut Arm, tahu kalau sahabatnya tidak ada niat untuk berujar.

Off menghela napas panjang, tahu kalau ia harus menceritakan hal ini. Terlebih ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Kata demi kata lolos dari ranum sang tuan, tersusun rapi menjadi kalimat yang runut menceritakan kronologis kejadian adu argumen beberapa waktu lalu dengan sang ayah. Wajah Arm dan Tawan terlihat gusar, tapi mereka berdua berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja meski sebenarnya khawatir setengah mati.

“Bener sih, gue setuju sama Win.” Komentar Arm, setelah Off berhasil menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Tawan bergumam sependapat, “belajar nolak beneran gak salah kok, Peng, malah ngeringanin lo banget,”

“Oke lah, misal gue tolak tuh acara jodoh-jodohan, terus pas bokap nanyain alasannya, gimana?”

Arm mengusap wajahnya pelan, “lo tuh selalu gini deh Jum, lo selalu perlu alasan buat bilang nggak. Padahal lo sendiri udah cukup,”

“Gimana?”

“Ya perasaan lo, kalo lo nggak nyaman, lo gak suka, meski lo gak nemu alasan rasional, menurut gue dengan ketidaksetujuan yang hadir dari dalam diri lo tuh udah lebih dari cukup buat lo bisa bilang nggak ke orang.” Ujar Arm panjang lebar

“Nah, lagipula,” potong Tawan, “segala hal yang lo lakuin secara terpaksa gak akan berujung baik,”

“Tapi kan kita gak bisa seenaknya gitu dong, maksudnya, gak mungkin kita selalu ngelakuin sesuatu tanpa ada paksaan dari dalam diri kita?” Tanya Off, mengingat kalau kepindahannya ke Pontianak masih ada rasa terpaksa tapi jauh dari dalam hatinya ia tahu kalau ia harus.

“Balik lagi ke tujuan awal lo Jum, lo mau kemana? Lo ngelakuin suatu hal tersebut dengan tujuan apa?” balas Arm dengan pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Off diam, ia kembali berpikir, meninjau ulang semua keputusan-keputusan yang telah ia ambil. Lantas mengedikkan bahu saat ia tak kunjung menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan sahabatnya.

“Lagian Peng, sebenarnya lo bisa jawab gini ke bokap,” Tawan memotong lagi, “hati saya masih tertinggal di Bandung, Pa.” lanjutnya dengan senyum menyebalkan, sukses membuat Off dan Arm mengucap sumpah serapah untuk dirinya.

“Sumpah ya anjing Tawan kalo lo di sini udah gua pukul kepala lo,” erang Off, terlampau kesal dengan tutur sahabatnya tapi dalam hati setuju kalau memang hatinya masih tertinggal di Bandung, tepatnya pada seseorang bernama Gun Atthaphan.

Off sudah lupa perihal _pizza_ dan makan malam yang tertunda, dan ketika akhirnya ia turun ke ruang makan mendapat Win tengah mengunyah potongan _pizza_ di tangan, Off tidak bisa menyembunyikan kalau ia memang terkejut.

“Kirain Koko kamu udah pulang,” ujar Off ikut duduk di meja makan dan mengambil potongan _pizza._

“Kan aku bilang mau _pizza_ ,” balas Win disela kunyahannya, “Koko telponan lama banget aku keburu lapar jadi pesen duluan,” lanjut Win

Off mengangkat bahunya acuh, “terakhir telponan sebulan yang lalu gitu? Terus emang mereka orangnya berisik aja jadi pasti ada yang diomongin,”

Win bergumam panjang, “nanti anterin aku pulang ya, Ko?” pinta Win tiba-tiba.

“Katanya Bunda mau jemput?” tanya Off memicingkan matanya curiga.

“Sebel banget!” sahut Win tiba-tiba, tak ayal membuat Off tersentak kaget, “Bunda lupa buat jemput Win, terus tadi nelpon sambil marah-marah kenapa Win belom pulang, padahal kan Bunda udah janji mau jemput,” adik sepupunya itu berujar dengan penuh emosi, dan Off selalu terkekeh dibuatnya.

“Yaudah, abis ini langsung pulang aja?” Off meminta afirmasi, “tapi Koko cuma _drop_ doang ya, males masuk asli,”

Win menganggukkan kepalanya, “ya ya, palingan Bunda sama Ayah juga udah masuk kamar pas Win pulang. Eh, Koko udah ambil sepatu punya Koko belum?” tanya Win yang ingat perihal barang belanjaannya.

“Belum, kayaknya,” balas Off melirik beberapa kantung belanjaan yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas lantai, “kamu tuh beli banyak-banyak barang, buat hadiah juga?” akhirnya Off berani mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sehariaan ini muncul di kepalanya.

“Iya, soalnya aku minggu depan mau balik ke Singapura,”

“Bukannya kamu bilang kalau kamu biasa pulang sebulan sekali, ya?”

Win menggumam lama, seperti memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diutarakan, “gak tahu, kayak, pengen aja ngasih hadiah ke orang lain, terutama ke Koko,”

“Emangnya aku kenapa?”

“Kayak, _you’ve done a lot of things_ jadi aku mau kasih _reward_? Semacam hadiah biar makin semangat kerja?” racau Win, berharap Off mengerti intensi yang ia taruh.

Off menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit banyak paham maksud sang adik, “tapi kenapa mesti sepatu _running_ sih? Maksudnya, kan aku kerja pakai pantofel?” tanya Off, penasaran kalau-kalau ada makna dibaliknya.

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya Win menjawab pertanyaan Off, “Aku pikir kayaknya Koko butuh itu,”

“Hah?”

“ _Seems like you are running away from something Ko,_ tapi aku gak tahu apa, jadi aku bantu kasih sepatunya aja,” Win berujar seraya memberikan senyuman jahil tapi Off dapat melihat ada keseriusan di kilatan netra sang adik.

.

Win benar-benar pergi ke Singapura, tepatnya lima hari setelah malam dimana mereka makan _pizza_ bersama. Adik sepupunya tidak berhenti mengeluh tentang betapa malasnya ia harus kembali ke rutinitas sebagai seorang mahasiswa, berkutat dengan tumpukan jurnal ditambah _quiz_ dadakan yang sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari. Tapi di antara semua itu, Off bisa melihat kalau wajah yang dipancarkan Win semakin berseri-seri, ia tahu kalau adik sepupunya tidak sabar untuk kembali bersua dengan kekasihnya.

Bandara Supadio terkesan sibuk dengan banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang. Off mengantar Win sampai ke _gate_ sesuai dengan yang tertera di tiket pesawatnya. Ayah dan Bunda Win tidak mengantar anak semata wayangnya, ini permintaan Win sendiri. Ia dengan lantang melarang orang tuanya untuk ikut ke bandara dengan alasan takut kalau-kalau ia akan menangis dan malah membuatnya tidak ingin pergi. Mendengar hal ini, Off tidak bisa tidak bertanya-tanya apakah Win benar sudah berusia 20 tahun.

Off menyerahkan koper kecil yang sedari tadi ia geret pada sang empu, sementara Win membenarkan gendongan tasnya. “Jaga diri disana, makan yang teratur dan jangan lupa minum air putih,” ujar Off. Kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kalinya ia harus mengantar seseorang untuk pergi jauh dan ia agak canggung untuk itu.

“Koko bawel ih kayak Bunda,” sahut Win mengejek, membuat Off memukul belakang kepala adiknya ringan,

“Jangan bandel,” balas Off setengah kesal,

“Iya iyaaa,” Win menurut meski ekspresi yang dikeluarkan olehnya lebih ke merajuk, “Koko juga jangan bandel,”

“Paling bolos kerja doang,” sahut Off dengan nada jahil,

“Mana ada, Koko lagi gak enak badan juga tetep masuk ya!” seru Win tidak terima, masih ingat dengan jelas di salah satu kunjungannya ke kantor Off untuk makan siang bersama tapi ia malah disuguhkan wajah kakak sepupunya yang pucat pasi, “untung waktu itu Win ke kantor, kalau nggak Koko bisa-bisa pingsan kali ya,”

“Berlebihan,” sahut Off tidak terima, “padahal cuma kurang tidur aja,” Off ingat kalau malam sebelum hari itu kepalanya terlampau berisik. Saking berisiknya membuat sang tuan tetap terjaga sampai pukul empat pagi.

Win melihat jam di layar ponselnya, mengecek berapa lagi waktu yang mereka punya sebelum Win memutuskan untuk masuk, “aku gak tahu bisa pulang atau nggak bulan depan, kayaknya semester ini lebih sibuk.” Ujarnya, tiba-tiba mengganti pembicaraan.

“Bagus, gak usah sering-sering pulang nanti malah makin _homesick_.” Balas Off membuat Win memutar bola matanya jengah,

“Palingan Koko yang bakal kangen sama aku,” sahut Win dan Off hanya mengedikkan bahunya enggan menjawab, tahu kalau mereka berdua tidak akan berhenti saling meledek.

“Tapi,” Win kembali membuka suaranya, “Koko bisa telepon Win kapan aja, atau kalau mau _chat_ juga boleh!”

Off tersenyum melihat tingkah adik sepupunya, “oke, nanti aku telepon jam tiga subuh,” ujar Off ikut melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Win yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju _gate departure_.

“Ya nggak jam tiga subuh juga, Koko!” seru Win menahan jengkel, ia berbalik menatap kakak sepupunya dan berujar, “tapi aku serius, kalau-kalau Koko butuh teman ngobrol, berhubung sampai sekarang aku belum lihat Koko punya teman di sini,”

Off menatap adik sepupunya, ada sejuta bintang penuh rasa tulus yang terpancar dari netra sang tuan, dan Off tersentuh dibuatnya, laki-laki yang lebih tua mengangguk paham dan berujar, “iya, Win, sana masuk.” Balasnya dengan serius juga.

“ _Bye-bye_ , Koko Jum!” adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucap oleh Win sebelum ia berbalik dan masuk ke _gate departure_. Off bisa melihat punggung adik sepupunya yang kelewat jangkung itu perlahan menghilang ditutupi oleh punggung-punggung asing lainnya.

Lagi, Off Jumpol ditinggalkan untuk kembali bersua dengan rasa sepi.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan Off kembali kehilangan jalur waktu. Ketidakhadiran Win sukses membuat sang tuan kembali pada rutinitas membosankan yang berputar antara kesibukan kantor dan usahanya untuk berinteraksi dengan sang ayah. Padahal kalau boleh, Off ingin berteriak pada sang ayah, memakinya sampai isi paru-parunya habis, agar ayahnya sadar bahwa berpura-pura baik-baik saja tidak akan membawa hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik.

Tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap, sehingga bersikap sopan menjadi satu-satunya cara yang ia pilih. Meski pada akhirnya ia mencoba saran yang diajukan oleh Win tempo hari, tentang belajar untuk berkata tidak.

Hari ini Off terlampau lelah. Mas Edgar memutuskan untuk melibatkan dirinya dalam proses menggaet investor. Dalam kata lain, ia harus belajar hal yang baru secara teoritis dan praktik di waktu yang sama. Proses yang amat melelahkan, meski posisinya dalam projek ini masih sebagai asisten, tapi Off paham kalau ia tidak bisa gegabah dalam hal ini.

Sang ayah masih mencoba untuk membuka topiK pembicaraan sementara Off terlampau lelah bahkan untuk menjawab dengan benar.

“Nanti kita nonton film aja gimana, Ko? Tiba-tiba Papa kepikiran satu film latarnya di Jerman pas era Hitler.” Ujar Ayah Off mengutarakan keinginannya.

Mendengar ide sang ayah, Off tersentak, dalam keadaan lelah yang teramat sangat ini menonton film era Hitler sama sekali tidak akan membuatnya tenang, “nggak dulu deh Pa, Koko capek banget hari ini, rasanya pengen langsung tidur,” jawab Off pelan, ada nada penuh ragu di antara tuturnya.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Ayah Off menelan makanannya dan berujar, “oh, iya! Papa dikasih tahu sama Pak Edi tadi. Yaudah kalau gitu kamu istirahat aja,”

Off bergeming, tidak menyangka jawaban dari sang ayah keluar sesantai ini. Pelan-pelan ia menaruh alat makannya dan berdiri pamit untuk beristirahat. Off merasa dalam tiap langkah yang ia ambil menuju kamar, satu persatu, dan beban di pundaknya lama-kelamaan menjadi lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Ia berhasil bilang tidak untuk pertama kali pada sang ayah. Off merasa bangga.

.

Langit begitu cepat berganti dan bagi Off, sang horizon hanya menyuguhkan gelap atau abu-abu. Dalam waktu-waktu tertentu, Off akan berhenti sejenak untuk menatap langit tepat setelah masuk ke dalam ruang privat sebelum ia menyalakan penerangan. Entah kenapa, langit Pontianak dari jendela kamar di lantai dua terlihat lebih mengagumkan jika ditatap saat malam, padahal hanya gelap yang bisa ditangkap. Bahkan bintang pun enggan muncul ke permukaan untuk sekedar memberi sapa.

Meski begitu, malam menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi Off. Selain karena ia akhirnya bisa mendapatkan hening yang tanpa sadar menjadi satu-satunya hal yang dapat menghibur, juga bulan yang tidak pernah absen memberikan terang dengan angkuhnya seolah berkata kalau ia menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

Menemukan sejuk di antara sepi, Off tanpa sadar mengambil jarak inci demi inci dari dunia. Ia akan hadir apabila dibutuhkan, namun sang tuan lebih banyak mendekap dirinya sendiri dalam ruang nyaman yang ia buat. Dalam kesendirian yang sengaja ia genggam, Off menemukan dirinya semakin sering memikirkan seseorang, sosok yang tidak pernah hilang dari kepalanya, namun sekarang lebih sering muncul ke permukaan ketimbang bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan tanggung jawab. Sosok familiar dalam balutan laki-laki mungil yang berada jauh di belahan pulau lain, meski raganya tidak disekitarnya, proyeksi Gun dalam pikiran Off seolah menari-nari dengan bebas tanpa memperdulikan sang empu yang kewalahan.

Rindu

Rindu yang teramat sangat

Hampir dua tahun dan Off baru merasakaan rindu yang teramat sangat sampai ia tidak bisa bernapas karena tercekik oleh tali perasaan. Kerinduan yang membuncah tanpa tahu waktu itu kini datang di malam hari ketika sang tuan yang tengah terlelap tiba-tiba terbangun. Off terlampau rindu dan Gun datang dalam bentuk mimpi, hadir bersama bunga tidur yang terlampau realistis sehingga membuat sang tuan terlonjak bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

_Papi? Yaa? Aku panggil kamu papi?_

_Papiii_

_Gun sayang Papii._

Off mendengar suara Gun dalam kepalanya sendiri, dibarengi dengan potongan memori laki-laki mungil tersebut. Gun yang tengah tersenyum menatap tepat di netranya, menunjukkan ceruk di pipi yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk dibubuhi kecupan. Gun dengan bibir cemberutnya jika tengah merasa jengkel tapi tidak pernah lama karena sedetik kemudian Off selalu memiliki cara untuk mengubah arah lengkungan sudut bibir laki-laki mungil tersebut. Gun dan segala pemikirannya dan tutur yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Off paham.

_I think we should break up._

Ada isak yang lolos dari bibir Off. Malam ini, kerinduan yang sampai pada puncak disertai dengan kunjungan Gun dalam bunga tidurnya, Off membiarkan emosi mengambil alih tubuh dan ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia membiarkan bulir demi bulir air mata jatuh ke atas pipi terus merosot membasahi bantal, membentuk pola berantakan yang tidak pernah ia bayangan sebelumnya.

Off menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengambil alih kembali tubuhnya. Upaya yang sedikit memberikan rasa tenang. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap jejak air mata di pipi lantas setengah bangkit seraya mengambil ponsel di atas nakas. Pandangannya buram akibat tumpukan air mata di pelupuk yang urung jatuh, tapi ia berhasil menemukan nama kontak yang ia maksud. Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, Off berhasil menekan panggilan. Perlahan sebelah tangannya membawa ponsel yang ada dalam genggaman ke samping telinga. Delapan nada dering berlalu lantas digantikan dengan suara helaan napas lawan bicara di seberang sana.

_“Haloo?”_

Akhirnya, satu tahun delapan bulan dan Off dapat mendengar suara laki-laki mungil lewat telepon. Entah keberanian darimana, tapi ia merasa seperti disiram dengan seember air dingin yang meluruhkan segala kerusuhan hati. Ada suara gesekan sprei di belakang sana sebelum Gun kembali berbicara,

_“Halo?”_ kali ini nada suaranya lebih menuntut, seperti tahu siapa yang biasanya menelepon lewat tengah malam begini. Meski sudah berapa purnama tidak pernah lagi.

_“Off?”_ ada jeda sebentar dan Off dapat dengan jelas mendengar deru napas Gun, “ _is everything okay?”_

Lagi, bulir air mata berhasil terjun bebas dari pelupuk sang tuan. Tetes demi tetes tidak kuasa ia bendung terlalu lama sementara sebelah tangannya yang bebas menutup mulut, takut-takut isaknya terdengar oleh Gun.

_“Papii?”_

Satu panggilan terakhir dan Off tidak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan suara tangis yang tertahan. Ia menutup panggilan dengan kasar lalu setengah berteriak menumpahkan rasa sesak. Lima detik kemudian sang tuan menyingkap selimut yang melilit lantas berjalan terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi. Kini bukan hanya tangan, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan air mata tidak henti-hentinya keluar. Ia membuka rak cermin dan mengambil sepotong silet yang tergeletak rapi bekas ia pakai sebelumnya. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, dibawanya benda tajam ke atas permukaan raba yang sudah familiar dengan goresan-goresan serupa.

Satu-satu, perlahan dengan kushyu sampai semuanya berubah menjadi merah pekat. Off berhenti, gemetarnya hilang. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu dalam helaan berikutnya Off dapat merasakan bahwa ia kembali baik-baik saja. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.


	4. Pulang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Agar kau tahu kemana kau harus pulang.’

Padahal jam kerja sudah lewat sejak dua jam yang lalu dan ruangan kantor sebagian besar sudah diliputi kegelapan, tapi Off masih belum ingin beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Berkali-kali ia membolak-balikkan kertas dalam genggaman, mengecek ulang terus menerus. Mengacuhkan fakta bahwa ia sudah dua kali melakukannya. Lantas suara ketukan pintu kaca menarik perhatian, Off mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Win tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah jengkel.

“ _What a surprise,_ ” ujar Off lantas menyandarkan punggungnya, “gak tahu harus kaget dengan fakta kamu di Pontianak atau kamu yang tahu aku ada disini?” lanjut laki-laki bermata sipit itu, sukses membuat Win memutar bola matanya jengah.

“Lebih kaget lagi selama empat bulan aku di Singapura, Koko gak ngehubungin aku sama sekali!” seru Win seraya menghentakkan kakinya, tanda kalau ia tengah marah.

Off mengehela napas seraya memijit pelipisnya, “maaf, oke? Aku gak akan ngasih alasan kalau aku sibuk karena aku juga tahu kamu pasti sibuk.” Ujar Off menyerah, “lagipula, kan kamu bisa hubungin Koko duluan?”

Win mengendurkan ekspresinya, “gak tahu, aku takut ganggu,” lantas ia cemberut membuat sang kakak terkekeh melihatnya.

“Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku, _btw,_ ” Off kembali berujar.

Win menaikan kedua alisnya bingung, “yang mana?”

“Kok kamu bisa tahu kalau aku ada di sini?” tanya Off.

“Tadi aku ke rumah Koko, tapi katanya kamu belum pulang.” Jawab Win seraya mengangkat bahunya, merasa jawaban yang diberikan cukup jelas.

Off merapikan meja kerjanya sebentar lantas bangkit, tindakan yang memunculkan ekspresi tanya dari sang adik. “Kok kamu bingung gitu? Ayo pulang,” ujar Off melihat adik sepupunya bergeming.

Win sedikit tersentak, “makan dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah.” Ujarnya seraya menarik sebelah tangan Off yang langsung ditepis sedetik setelah win menaruh genggamannya. Off meringis kesakitan sementara Win yang terlampau kaget hanya bisa menatap sang kakak khawatir, “eh? Sakit?” tanya Win memastikan.

Off memaksakan seulas senyum, “gak apa-apa, asal jangan dipegang.” Jawab Off lantas menarik tangan kirinya untuk disembunyikan. Win menatap tangan sang kakak lama, memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan lantas kembali fokus ketika Off berjalan mendahuluinya.

Dua laki-laki jangkung keluar dari gedung kantor dan menyapa petugas keamanan sambil berlalu. Off langsung menuju mobilnya diikuti dengan Win. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk _drive thru_ makanan cepat saji karena Off bersikeras untuk langsung pulang, alih-alih menepi dan harus makan di tempat ramai. Win terlihat lebih banyak diam dan menyanggupi keinginan sang kakak, toh tujuannya sudah tercapai yaitu menjemput Off dan menggeret kakak sepupunya untuk pulang.

“Kamu ke sini dari kapan win? Emangnya udah libur semester lagi?”

Win menggelengkan kepalanya lantas sadar kalau Off tengah fokus pada jalanan di depan, “enggak, pulang kemarin malam karena besok _anniversary_ pernikahan ayah bunda, mau dirayain bareng-bareng katanya,” jawab Win yang dibalas dengan gumaman panjang dari Off. Akhirnya ia sadar kalau besok merupakan _weekend_.

“Makan malam?” tanya Off

“Iya, Bright juga ikut ke sini loh,” ujar Win memberi tahu, “Koko mau ketemu sama Bright?”

“Boleh,” jawab Off, “tapi kan aku gak diundang makan malamnya,” tambah laki-laki yang lebih tua dengan nada jahil.

“Kan bisa _lunch_ bareng siangnya! Atau besok aku main ke rumah Koko aja deh, aku tahu pasti Koko besok mau malas-malasan seharian.” Sahut Win berapi-api, tak ayal membuat Off terkekeh, diam-diam ia rindu melihat perubahan _mood_ adik sepupunya yang kelewat mengagumkan saking cepatnya.

“Kamu balik ke Singapura kapan?”

“Hari minggu pagi,” balas Win lemas, “makanya besok aku boleh main ya? Ya Ko?”

Off menarik sudut bibirnya, tidak menyangka kalau adik sepupunya rela meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu. “Boleh, tapi harus minta izin dulu,” Off memberikan jawaban yang sama, yang juga membuat Win mengulas cengiran khasnya.

Win benar-benar datang hari berikutnya. Ia dan Bright sampai ke rumah Off sebelum pukul dua belas, beruntung Off sudah keluar dari kamarnya ketika adik sepupu beserta pacarnya datang. Bukan Off yang membukakan pintu, tapi ketika Win dan Bright masuk melewati ruang tamu, Off tengah menonton _series_ di Netflix yang sengaja ia pasang sebelumnya.

“Dih tumbeh Koko udah bangun,” sapa Win yang langsung menghampiri sang kakak, “padahal aku udah siap gedor-gedor pintu kamar.” Katanya seraya duduk di atas sofa, mengabaikan canggung yang menguar dari Bright yang masih berdiri kikuk beberapa langkah dari ruang keluarga.

Off terkekeh melihat tingkah Win, “eh itu pacarnya diajakin dong,” ujar Off mengabaikan ocehan Win.

Win mendongak dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Bright, “Bright siniiiiii,” ujarnya diiringi dengan gestur tangan menyuruh sang kekasih untuk mendekat.

Bright yang masih kikuk menghampiri kedua sepupu, mengulurkan sebelah tangan pada Off yang langsung disambut oleh laki-laki bermata sipit tersebut, “Bright,”

“Off, panggil Koko aja biar sama kayak Win,” sahut Off kemudian menuntun Bright untuk ikut duduk bersama.

“Jumpol! Koko Jumpol ya, Off kan panggilan buat temen-temen Koko yang di Bandung,” potong Win sebelum Bright mengamini.

Off membawa tangannya ke puncak kepala Win dan mengacaknya, “bawel,”

“Koko pernah tinggal di Bandung?” tanya Bright berusaha ikut dalam pembicaraan.

“Iya,” jawab Off yang tangannya berhasil ditepis oleh Win, “sempet kuliah di Bandung, abis lulus baru pindah ke sini lagi.” Lanjutnya

“Lumayan lama dong di Bandung?” tanya Bright lagi, kini fokusnya sudah beralih melihat sang kekasih yang tengah bergeser mendekat ke arahnya.

“Lima tahunan lah,” balas Off, “eh, kalian mau makan masakan rumah atau mau _order_ aja?” tanya Off, ingat kalau tujuan adik sepupunya datang untuk makan siang bersama.

“Mau makan masakan Bibi Ros aja deh,” ujar Win seraya mengambil bantal kursi untuk ia peluk. “Eh, apa _order burger_ aja?” tanya Win sedetik kemudian, ragu dengan usulannya sendiri.

“Kamu kemaren udah makan _junk food_ , Win.” Sahut Bright sukses membuat Win cemberut.

“Yaudah kalau gitu Koko bilang ke Bibi Ros buat masak, ya?” Off bangkit dari kursi, “kalian kalau mau nonton film ganti aja tuh _remote_ -nya di atas meja,” lanjutnya seraya ingkah ke dapur.

Awalnya Off pikir pertemuannya dengan Bright akan menjadi makan siang canggung. Sang tuan lupa kalau adik sepupunya, Win, tidak akan membiarkan rasa canggung menari-nari di antara mereka. Bright, di sisi lain, merupakan tipe orang yang mudah berbaur. Entah bagaimana, Off dapat melihat kenapa mereka bedua bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bright dan Win merupakan dua pribadi yang berbeda namun kompatibel untuk satu sama lain. Dalam pertemuan singkat ini, Off bisa melihat kalau mereka saling mengerti sampai pada tahap tanpa melalui kata-kata.

Di sela-sela obrolan ringan mereka, Off mendapati dirinya berandai-andai. Kalau saja ia dan Gun tidak berpisah, mungkin ia akan menimpali cerita-cerita bodoh Bright dengan miliknya. Kalau saja Gun ada di sini, Off pasti akan menimpali lelucon kelewat garing dari Bright, yang omong-omong sukses membuat Win terbahak, hanya untuk mendengar tawa dari Gun lebih lama—mengingat kekasihnya juga menggemari lelucon receh.

Off mulai membayangkan kehadiran Gun, ikut duduk di antara mereka bertiga. Ia dapat melihat laki-laki mungil itu tersenyum ke arahnya, menampilkan lesung pipi seolah senyumnya tidak cukup manis, tapi lebih dari cukup membuat laki-laki bermata sipit itu memuja keindahannya.

Gelak tawa yang beresonansi akhirnya sampai ke rungu Off, membuat sang empu kembali hadir di ruangan tersebut setelah beberapa saat menyelami kepalanya sendiri. Off menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja meski jauh di dalam ia merasa dicabik-cabik oleh rindu.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tiga lebih dua puluh ketika Win dan Bright memutuskan untuk pamit. Off mengantar kedua tamunya sampai pintu depan, bersandar di salah satu daun pintu dengan Win yang menunggu Bright mengeluarkan mobil dari _carport_. Bright menurunkan kaca mobilnya saat mobil yang ia kendarai sudah berada di jalan perumahan, siap berangkat. Win menoleh pada kakak sepupunya, menatap Off lama seperti ada yang ingin disampaikan. Matanya turun pada lengan kiri Off, memerhatikan beberapa detik lantas kembali menatap Off tepat di netranya.

“Besok aku balik ke Singapura pagi-pagi, jadi gak sempet pamit sama Koko dulu,”

Off bergumam menanggapi tutur sang adik, “hati-hati di jalan, gak apa-apa lah kamu sama Bright ini kan,”

“Bukan gitu,” sahut Win dengan nada merajuk, “maksudnya, kita gak bakal ketemu lagi karena aku keburu pergi kan,”

Off mengangkat kedua alisnya, bingung kenapa adik sepupunya merasa bertemu dengannya adalah sebuah keharusan. Atau, ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan, “kenapa, Win?” tanya Off mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya, membuat sang adik menarik napas pelan lantas berujar.

“Aku sengaja nunggu Koko yang hubungin aku duluan, berharap kalau Koko mau cerita sama aku, atau seenggaknya ngobrol, tapi kayaknya susah ya Ko?” tutur Win pelan dan hati-hati, jelas takut kalimat yang ia utarakan menyinggung perasaan kakak sepupunya. Sementara Off tetap bergeming, tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya belum selesai.

“Win beneran nganggep Koko sebagai kakak, Koko tahu kan?” ujar Win, meyakinkan lawan bicaranya, “kalau memang susah buat cerita ke aku, Koko bisa cerita ke orang yang lebih paham, yang bisa bantu Koko buat nyelesaiin masalah Koko, apapun itu, semuanya yang bergumul disini,” Win menunjuk kepalanya, “dan yang di sini,” kemudian telunjuknya pindah tepat ke depan dadanya.

Seperti déjà vu, Off pernah berada di situasi seperti ini. Meski ia seratus persen yakin kalau Win belum pernah sekalipun mengangkat pembicaraan tentang hal ini padanya. Yang Off tahu, setelah itu Win mengalungkan lengannya di antara tubuh Off. Adik sepupunya memberikan pelukan selamat tinggal dan berujar, “Koko nggak sendirian di sini, ada Win, inget ya, Ko.” Tutur Win lantas melepas pelukan mereka.

Adik sepupunya itu lantas membawa tungkainya ingkah seraya melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Off, “ _bye bye Koko_!” ujar Win diikuti dengan anggukan kepala Bright sebelum akhirnya mobil mereka melaju pergi.

Off diam di ambang pintu beberapa menit setelah mobil hitam milik adik sepupunya menghilang, dan baru kembali masuk ke dalam rumah ketika Bibi Ros berujar kalau pintu pagar sudah ditutup rapat olehnya.

.

Kamar yang gelap tidak membuat sang empu merasa terganggu, malah ia sibuk melepas jas serta dasi yang kelamaan terasa mencekik lehernya—ia butuh bernapas. Hari ini merupakan hari yang seharusnya menjadi momen yang penting, mengingat ia baru aja mengikuti pertemuan dewan direksi internal dan diperkenalkan secara resmi sebagai penerus perusahaan oleh sang ayah. Seperti menorehkan sejarah, dengan pertemuan tersebut Off selangkah lebih dekat untuk mencapai apa yang diinginkan sang ayah sejak pertama kali ia menapakkan kakinya di Pontianak. Seharusnya laki-laki itu merasa senang. Tapi buket bunga serta ucapan selamat dari jajaran dewan direksi serta beberapa karyawan perusahaan malah membuat Off semakin gusar. Bahkan Mas Edgar selaku tutor yang sudah membimbing Off tidak berhenti tersenyum bangga, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang hanya mengulas senyum formal.

Bunyi notifikasi ponsel menarik perhatian sang tuan yang sibuk melepas kancing kemeja, tangannya merogoh saku celana bahan yang ia kenakan dan membuka layar ponselnya.

_Selamat udah resmi bukan jadi anak magang lagi! Btw, suka nggak sama buket bunga yang aku kirim? Aku pesan khusus lho!_

Off membaca pesan dari adik sepupunya, ia bisa mendengar suara antusias Win dan sedikit meringis karena sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pengirim dari tumpukan buket bunga yang di taruh di ruangan barunya. Jari Off mengusap layar ponsel lantas membawa benda persegi tersebut ke samping telinganya.

_“Halo? Gimana? Koko suka?”_ suara Win benar-benar terdengar bersemangat.

Off bergenyit, “err, banyak banget buket bunganya, aku gak tahu yang mana,” tutur Off, tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

_“Ih! jangan bilang Koko gak bacain nama pengirimnya ya? Gak asik banget, kamu beneran gak kedengeran senang sama sekali tahu.”_ ujar Win, membuat Off semakin digelayuti perasaan bersalah. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau adik sepupunya pasti mengirimkan sesuatu.

“Gak seru aja soalnya kamu gak ngucapin selamat secara langsung,” ujar Off membalikkan perasaan bersalahnya pada Win.

_“Besok! flight aku besok pagi, sampai sana jam sepuluhan, mau jemput gak?”_ tanya Win yang lebih terdengar seperti permintaan bagi Off.

“Kalau aku bilang enggak, kamu pasti bakal maksa juga kan?” jawab Off yang dibalas dengan kekehan lawan bicaranya di seberang sana.

_“Koko besok jemput aku di bandara ya! Terus kita makan siang di resto favorit aku, nanti aku yang traktir sebagai ucapan selamat, oke?”_

“Emangnya aku kelihatan kayak orang yang gak sibuk ya?”

_“Besok itu weekend ya!”_ seru Win tidak terima, _“lagian Koko baru juga naik jabatan gak mungkin langsung sibuk,”_

“Justru karena naik jabatan makanya jadi makin sibuk,”

_“Jadi mau jemput nggak?”_ tuntut Win, mulai jengah dengan omong kosong kakak sepupunya,

“Iyaa iyaa, besok Koko jemput, Win. Gak perlu pakai baju formal kan?” sahut Off tidak lupa dengan nada jahilnya.

_“Kecuali kalau Koko mau ditatap aneh sama orang-orang, eh atau aku pakai jas juga ya?”_ ujar Win yang malah mempertimbangkan ide yang kelewat asal

“Nggak, Win, stop, atau aku gak jadi jemput kamu,”

_“Koko duluan yang bilang ya!”_ balas Win bersungut-sungut, _“eh, aku mau keluar sama Bright, sampai ketemu besok, jangan lupa jemput ya Ko Jum!”_ sahut Win yang dibalas dengan gumaman.

Off mengakhiri panggilannya dan duduk di atas karpet. Ia lantas menyandarkan punggungya di sisi ranjang dan menghela napas panjang. Laki-laki jangkung itu lelah, teramat sangat. Kepalanya kembali memutar perkataan Win dan diam-diam setuju dengan sang adik. Ia memang tidak merasa senang sama sekali, padahal ia baru saja memperoleh sesuatu atas kerja kerasnya selama dua tahun belakangan. Tapi rasa-rasanya kosong, seperti apa yang baru saja terjadi tidak ada artinya bagi sang tuan.

Semua yang ada di sini memang dirasa tidak ada artinya, ia ingin kembali pada kehidupan lamanya di Bandung. Koreksi, Off ingin kembali pada laki-laki mungil yang kerap menari-nari di kepalanya. Ingin rasanya ia mengepak barang dan terbang menuju kota parahyangan yang menyimpan jutaan cerita tapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup. Seolah ada yang menahan kedua tungkainya untuk tetap tinggal di Pontianak, tapi Off tidak tahu apa.

Laki-laki jangkung gitu mengerang frustasi, kembali mengingat kenapa ia setuju untuk berpisah dan pergi dari Bandung. Sesuatu tentang berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik, ia ingat, namun kembali menghela napas karena ia tidak merasa lebih baik. Di satu sisi ia setuju kalau sebagian dari hidupnya memang berangsur-angsur menuju kata baik, bahkan melampaui. Siapa yang akan menyangka seorang lulusan ilmu komunikasi lima tahun setengah akan menjadi CEO perusahaan besar? Off sendiri tidak mengira dia akan berada pada titik ini. Tapi di sisi lain, ia tidak merasa baik-baik saja. Jauh dari kata baik. Terlebih, bukannya Off tidak ingin berusaha untuk memperbaiki dirinya, laki-laki jangkung itu hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Harus kemana ia bertanya kalau untuk membuka dirinya pada orang baru saja terasa sangat sulit, kalau untuk bercerita sedikit tentangnya saja terasa berat.

Bunyi notifikasi ponsel mengalihkan perhatian sang tuan, Off melihat Tawan mengirimkan pesan berupa stiker bunga-bunga disertai ucapan selamat dan bualan tentang hadiah yang suatu saat nanti akan ia kirim ke Pontianak. Hal kecil tersebut tak ayal membuat sang tuan menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, meski urung membalas Off malah teringat kalau ia belum membuka hadiah dari sahabatnya itu. Hadiah perpisahan, menurut Tawan, adalah hal yang perlu dilakukan. Karena menurut sahabatnya itu, Off akan dengan cepat melupakan Bandung dan memori di dalamnya sesaat ia menapakkan kakinya di Pontianak, sehingga Tawan dengan sukarela memberinya hadiah perpisahan.

**_‘supaya lo tahu kalo gue pernah ada di satu babak dalam hidup lo, Peng.’_ **

Off meringis ketika kepalanya kembali memutar perkataan Tawan. Kepingan memori yang sukses membuat laki-laki jangkung itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mencari keberadaan hadiah tersebut. Off juga lupa apa yang membuatnya enggan membuka hadiah dari Tawan, mungkin karena sahabatnya secara eksplisit menekankan pada kata perpisahan sehingga membuka hadiah tersebut seperti mengakui bahwa kini mereka berdua telah berpisah secara resmi.

Off bergidik memikirkan hal tersebut.

Dua puluh menit membongkar lemarinya, Off akhirnya menemukan hadiah dari Tawan. Kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas sampul coklat, benar-benar seadanya. Seperti terpaksa memberi hadiah atau memang sahabatnya menyerah untuk membungkus kotak tersebut dengan benar. Off tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuka bingkisan tersebut, lantas tertegun ketika mendapati satu buah kompas mirip seperti milik Jack Sparrow beserta satu kertas dengan tulisan tangan rapi khas milik Tawan.

**_‘Agar kau tahu kemana kau harus pulang.’_ **

Off mendengus setelah membaca tulisan sahabatnya. Tawan dan pemikiran ajaibnya. Off seharusnya tahu kalau Tawan pasti akan memberinya benda aneh dan menaruh filosofi di dalamnya agar Off tidak bisa marah.

Jauh dalam hati, Off mendapati dirinya memikirkan kata pulang lebih dalam dari seharusnya.

.

Win melambaikan tangannya kelewat antusias saat netranya melihat figur sang kakak tengah berdiri di depan _gate arrival_. Off Jumpol menaikan alisnya seraya melepas kacamata hitam yang membingkai matanya.

“Kamu gak bawa koper?” tanya Off sembari mengecek ke belakang tubuh adik sepupunya.

Win menggeleng, “males, aku bawa ransel aja, kan hari senin udah balik lagi.” Jawabnya mengeratkan genggaman pada tali ransel di pundaknya. “Ayo kita makan siang!” Win kembali berujar, bersemangat untuk menghabiskan waktu sesuai rencana dengan kakak sepupunya.

Off menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, “kamu bisa nyetir gak, Win?” tanyanya membuat Win menganggukakn kepalanya ragu-ragu.

“Oke kalau gitu, sebelum kita makan, mau temani aku ke suatu tempat dulu gak?” tanya Off lantas memerkan kunci mobilnya pada Win.

“Boleh,” jawab Win tanpa pikir panjang mengambil kunci mobil itu, “Koko mau kemana?”

“Rumah sakit.” Off memaksakan senyum di wajahnya sementara Win menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan terkejut dan penuh tanya.

Yang Win kira, ia akan melihat pamannya terbaring di salah satu ruang rawat. Atau kakak sepupunya menjenguk seorang kenalannya yang Win tidak tahu. Tapi bayangan laki-laki bergigi kelinci itu meleset jauh ketika sang kakak menariknya ke poli jiwa. Dalam diam ia menunggu Off mengkonfirmasi pertemuannya pada perawat di meja depan poli. Ternyata Off sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu, sehingga yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah membubuhkan tanda tangan dan mengecek formulir yang telah ia isi sebelumnya.

Win memerhatikan kakak sepupunya yang sudah kembali duduk di kursi tunggu, tepat di sebelah Win. “Koko,” panggil Win pelan, membuat Off menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang adik tepat di netra.

“Deg-degan gak?” tanya Win, yang baru sadar kalau selama perjalanan dari bandara tadi kakak sepupunya lebih banyak diam.

Off menganggukkan kepalanya, “takut,” jawab Off jujur, ia mencoba bersikap tenang tapi sesungguhnya rasa takut menggerogoti kepala dan tubuhnya.

Win mengambil sebelah tangan sang kakak dan membawanya dalam genggaman, “Koko gak suka pegangan tangan tapi aku tetap mau pegang tangan Koko biar takutnya pindah ke aku.” Ujar Win panjang lebar.

Off tergelak dibuatnya meski begitu, ia balik menggenggam tangan adik sepupunya, “makasih, Win.”

“Ayo cepet takutnya pindah ke aku, whuussh,” win mengayunkan genggaman tangan mereka seraya mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang dimaksudkan sebagai _background_ supaya rasa takut Off benar-benar lenyap sebelum akhirnya perawat memanggil nama Off untuk masuk ke ruang konsultasi.

“Koko mau aku ikut masuk?” tanya Win menatap sang kakak yang sudah berdiri hendak mengikuti perawat yang memanggil namanya.

Off menggeleng, “gak usah, kamu tunggu di sini aja ya? Koko gak tahu sih bakal lama atau nggak,”

“Oke..” Win mengangkat sebelah tangannya menunjukkan ibu jari pada Off kemudian tidak melepaskan pandangan dari punggung sang kakak yang menghilang di balik pintu ruang konsultasi.

Off berdiri kikuk di ambang pintu sampai akhirnya perempuan paruh baya yang memakai snelli angkat bicara, menyapa Off dengan ramah dan mempersilahkan laki-laki jangkung itu untuk duduk.

“Off Jumpol?” tanya sang dokter yang dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Off, “nama saya Nilah, boleh panggil Dokter Nilah,” ujar dokter di hadapannya seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat. Off menyambut uluran tangan Dokter Nilah dengan canggung, namun perlahan ia paham kalau perempuan paruh baya di hadapannya hanya ingin mengurangi rasa gugup yang Off rasakan.

“Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Off?” tanya Dokter Nilah, memberikan atensi sepenuhnya pada Off yang sedikit gemetar.

“Saya merasa nggak baik-baik aja Dok,” tutur Off lantas menunduk, matanya melihat ke bagian dalam lengan sebelah kiri yang ditutupi oleh plester.

“Boleh dijabarkan perasaannya?” Dokter Nilah kembali bertanya dengan tenang namun persuasif, seperti meyakinkan Off kalau apapun yang keluar dari bibir laki-laki itu, ia tidak akan menghakimi. Alih-alih menjawab, Off menunjukkan tangan sebelah kirinya seraya ia buka plester yang menutupi luka-luka yang selama ini tinggal. Cacat yang berusaha ia tutupi meski akhir-akhir ini lebih sering ia buat lagi dan lagi.

Off merasa ekspresi Dokter Nilah berubah murung, tapi senyuman di bibirnya tidak pernah hilang. Seperti memberi tahu kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, “Off bisa ceritakan perihal luka itu?” tanya perempuan paruh baya di hadapannya, membuat Off perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. Kata demi kata keluar, membentuk cerita utuh atas alasan dibalik tiap goresan luka yang pernah ia buat.

Off merasa sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, menceritakan semuanya seperti mengorek kembali memori-memori pahit yang ia coba kubur. Kemudian menjajarkan memori tersebut satu persatu pada orang asing, seperti mengakui kalau dirinya ini hanyalah seonggok insan rusak yang tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi rasa sakit yang teramat sangat yang tengah ia landa.

Dalam beberapa kalimat, Off berhenti sebentar karena tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri atau ketika air matanya turun dan membuatnya harus menenangkan diri sebentar agar bisa melanjutkan ceritanya. Sampai akhir cerita, Off melihat Dokter Nilah menaruh atensi penuh sambil sesekali menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas di hadapannya. Tapi itu tidak mengganggu Off sama sekali, malah ketika ia benar-benar mengakhiri kalimatnya, Off bersyukur perempuan paruh baya di hadapannya melemparkan senyum tulus. Seakan berkata kalau Off telah melakukan hal yang benar, kalau Off selama ini telah melakukan semuanya dengan baik.

“Saya ada beberapa kertas, semacam _test_ agar saya bisa diagnosa lebih baik. Tolong diisi ya?” pinta sang dokter pada Off yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan pasif. Meski begitu, jauh dalam dirinya, Off merasa lega. Teramat sangat, seperti seluruh beban di atas pundaknya hilang begitu saja.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, Off Jumpol merasa kalau ia bisa bernapas lega tanpa ada rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya.

Hampir dua jam adalah waktu yang Off habiskan di dalam ruang konsultasi. Beruntung Win dengan sabar menunggunya sampai sesi konsultasi selesai. Off keluar ruangan dengan hidung memerah dan mata yang berair khas habis menangis. Beruntung sang tuan membawa kacamata hitam yang langsung ia pakai saat itu juga. Win berdiri dalam sekali hentak ketika netranya menangkap tubuh sang kakak menghampiri, lantas Win mengalungkan lengannya di antara leher sang kakak, membuat yang dipeluk sedikit terjungkal tapi dapat kembali mengambil keseimbangannya.

“ _You did well, Ko. You did well_!” seru Win di antara peluk yang mereka bagi. Off bukan seseorang yang suka sentuhan afeksi tapi kali ini ia akan buat pengecualian karena ternyata setelah sesi konsultasi yang panjang, ia memang butuh pelukan.

“Maaf ya udah bikin kamu nunggu lama,” adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh Off setelah Win melepaskan dirinya. Win menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, “gak masalah!” jawab adik sepupunya.

“Kita ke bagian farmasi dulu ya terus makan siang, kamu udah laper banget pasti.” Ujar Off menarik adik sepupunya untuk ikut melangkah.

Win bergumam panjang, “iya, tapi kan abis ini kita ke resto favorit Win.” Sahutnya memberi tahu Off kalau ia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

“Nanti abis makan kita mampir ke mall yang kemarin lagi ya, Ko.” Pinta Win ketika mereka berdua sampai di bagian farmasi, setelah Off memberi resep obat pada apoteker yang tengah bertugas.

“Kamu mau beli apa?” tanya Off mengerutkan dahinya, penasaran dengan permintaan tiba-tiba dari sang adik.

“Mau beliiin Koko hadiah,” jawab Win seraya memberikan cengiran khasnya membuat Off mengusak rambut sang adik yang kemudian ditepis oleh sang empu,

“Gak usah lah, Win.”

“Usah! Pokoknya aku mau kasih hadiah karena Koko udah naik jabatan dan karena Koko udah berani mau ke dokter.” Ujar Win presisten membuat Off mau tak mau mengalah. Karena untuk menolak pun ia sudah tidak punya tenaga.

“Tapi, minggu depan harus konsul lagi nggak sih ko? Aku gak bisa nemenin dong,” tanya Win mendadak murung.

Off mengangkat bahunya, “kayaknya gak apa-apa, tadi karena pertama kali aja makanya gugup, sedikit.” Tutur Off mencoba mengurangi rasa khawatir adik sepupunya.

“Belum ada yang tahu kalau Koko ke sini?” tanya Win

“Mike tahu, aku minta dia yang urus _appointment_ hari ini soalnya.”

“Mike? Sekertaris Koko?” tanya Win bingung mendengar satu nama asing kemudian dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Off, “bukannya Mas Edgar?”

“Enggak tahu, kayaknya Mas Edgar udah nyaman sama posisi dia sekarang deh.” Jawab Off kemudian berdiri saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil, tanda kalau obatnya sudah siap diambil. Setelah mengucap terimakasih, Off menghampiri Win untuk keduanya segera ingkah menuju destinasi mereka selanjutnya.

.

Bagi Off Jumpol, secara rutin pergi konsultasi ke rumah sakit bukan sesuatu yang sulit. Setelah pengalaman pertama yang menakutkan, kunjungan selanjutnya tidak begitu berarti baginya. Yang sulit ialah menjaga agar sang ayah tidak tahu perihal konsultasi rutin yang ia lakukan. Ia sudah meminta Mike untuk merahasiakan tentang hal ini dari sang ayah, tahu kalau Mike sering ditanyai macam-macam perihal kegiatan Off yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan maupun di luar hal itu. Off hanya bisa berdoa kalau sekertarisnya itu dapat menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sampai nanti, saat Off sudah memiliki keberanian penuh untuk berkata jujur pada sang ayah perihal absen rutinnya tiap minggu.

Off tahu, cepat atau lambat ia harus membuka tentang hal ini pada sang ayah. Mengingat bahwa ayahnya merupakan salah satu dari sekian variabel yang berhubungan dengan penyebab dari segala kekhawatiran yang selama ini tertumpuk sampai menjadi gunung tinggi dan akhirnya meledak. Di pertemuan ke empat, Dokter Nilah secara terang-terangan meminta Off untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya. Syukur-syukur kalau mereka berdua dapat melakukan sesi konseling bersama. Tapi Off malah meminta waktu dengan dalih mengumpulkan keberanian, mengingat bahwa ini ayahnya, dan ia harus membuka topeng baik-baik saja yang selama dua tahun kebelakang selalu ia kenakan di hadapan sang ayah.

Meski alasan yang sesunguhnya ialah Off mencoba untuk mengulur waktu selama yang ia mampu. Dalam beberapa skenario yang ia buat sendiri di kepala, Off berkali-kali memikirkan bagaiaman reaksi sang ayah saat ia mengatakan bahwa selama ini anak semata wayangnya tidak baik-baik saja dan kini tengah berusaha untuk sembuh. Berkali-kali juga ia mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk membawa topik ini dalam pembicaraan kasual mereka tapi urung menemukan diksi yang pas.

Pikirnya, Off sudah membayangkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Apapun bukan _ini._

Pagi itu Off terbangun dengan tubuh luar biasa lelah. Akibat dari tingkah impulsifnya yang nekat lari mengitari komplek malam sebelumnya, berdalih kalau ia membutuhkan udara segar—terlalu banyak kabut dalam kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja Off ingat sesi konseling yang baru saja ia lakukan, perkataan Dokter Nilah tentang olahraga ringan dapat membantunya melepas _adrenaline_ , alih-alih kembali menorehkan bilah pada bagian rabanya. Detik selanjutnya, Off sudah mendapati dirinya memakai kaos gombrong dan celana _training_ , lengkap dengan sepatu _running_ hadiah dari Win. Tanpa pikir panjang Off mulai berlari mengitari perumahan yang cukup luas.

Hal yang ia sesali di pagi hari sedetik setelah ia membuka mata dan merasakan bahwa sekujur tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Terlalu lama tidak berolahraga membuat olahraga kecil yang ia lakukan menjadi hal yang sangat berat bagi tubuhnya yang sudah tua.

Off menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya pada bantal semakin dalam, berharap kantuk kembali mengambil alih dan membawanya kembali ke alam mimpi. Tapi rasa sakit di tubuhnya menarik perhatian lebih sehingga mau tak mau ia bangkit dari posisi rebah. Laki-laki jangkung itu mengusak surainya, menjadi lebih acak-acakan dari sebelumnya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Hari minggu seharusnya menjadi hari santai bagi Off untuk bangun siang. Berlama-lama di atas kasur seperti memberi hadiah pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah dengan baik menjalani hari-hari penuh kesibukan yang menyiksa seminggu ke belakang. Maka ketika laki-laki jangkung itu menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah padahal jarum jam belum menunjuk pada angka sepuluh, Ayah Off tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

“Tumben kamu udah bangun Ko?”

Off menggumam, “kebangun tadi, terus badanku sakit banget jadi gak bisa tidur lagi,” laki-laki jangkung itu menuju meja makan untuk mengambil setangkup roti tawar.

Ayah Off diam sebentar lantas kembali mengajukan pertanyaan, “gara-gara semalem kamu lari?”

Off menganggukkan kepala, berhubung mulutnya tengah dipenuhi dengan potongan roti. Ia lantas mengambil duduk di samping sang ayah yang tengah menonton film, entah apa, tapi latarnya saat perang dunia kedua. Off memicingkan matanya, berani bertaruh kalau ini merupakan salah satu dari sekian film rekomendasi sang ayah.

“Apa nih? _Pianist_?”

“Kamu udah nonton, Ko?”

Layar tengah menunjukkan pemeran utama tengan mengangkat bahan bangunan di punggungnya, membuat Off tak ayal meringis, membayangkan rasa sakit yang didera. “Nggak, nebak aja.”

“Kamu kalau sakit badan gitu biasa dipijat gak?” tanya Ayah Off membuat yang ditanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

“Nggak deh, kayaknya, “ jawab Off ragu-ragu kemudian teringat kalau ia harus meminum obat yang diresepkan. “Eh, Koko lupa,” ujarnya tanpa sadar lantas beranjak ke kamarnya untuk kemudian kembali lagi. Alih-alih ke ruang tengah ia membawa tungkainya ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

“Papa hari ini gak ada acara?” tanya Off, juga heran melihat sang ayah duduk santai di ruang tengah. Biasanya selalu ada janji dengan kolega, pertemuan-pertemuan formal yang membuat wajah Off pegal karena harus menampilkan senyum palsu.

“Nggak, udah lama gak makan siang di rumah,” jawab Ayah Off tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

Off hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Setelahnya, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Off dan ayahnya sama-sama terlarut dalam film. Menit demi menit, sampai keduanya dikagetkan oleh suara Bibi Ros yang berkata kalau makan siang sudah siap. Off menunggu sang ayah bangkit terlebih dahulu, sebagian besar karena ia masih betah bersandar di sofa yang empuk, setengahnya lagi karena netranya mengangkap notifikasi pesan dari Tawan di ruang obrolan yang mengharuskan sang empu untuk membalas secepatnya.

“Koko,” Off mendengar suara sang ayah memanggilnya, Off bergumam sebagai tanda kalau ia mendengar.

“Koko ini apa?” Ayah Off kembali memint atensi sang tuan.

“Sebentar, Pa,” Off mendongak sebentar untuk melihat sang ayah yang tengah berdiri di balik meja bar dekat dispenser tempat ia meminum obat sebelumnya. Off mematung. Pelan-pelan ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sang ayah tengah menggenggam kantung obat miliknya.

“Ini obat kamu, Ko?” tanya Ayah Off, lagi, pandangannya beralih dari kertas resep dan beberapa strip obat lantas memandang anak semata wayangnya. Pandangan mereka beradu untuk sepersekian detik dan Off tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan ekspresi yang ditampilkan ayahnya.

“Koko bisa jelasin,” ujar Off seraya berdiri dalam sekali hentak. Ia menurunkan ponselnya pelan-pelan, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba saja telapak tangannya terasa dingin saat ia dan sang ayah sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan.

Ada jeda panjang yang diliputi hening. Ayah off tidak membuka suara, seolah menunggu Off untuk menjadi pemecah hening di antara mereka berdua.

“Koko pergi ke dokter..” Off melirik ayahnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan, “jiwa,” tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari sang ayah menunjukkan kalau Off bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

“Koko konsul ke dokter karena Koko ngerasa gak baik-baik aja. Ternyata selama ini yang Koko lakuin itu pura-pura, menganggap kalau waktu bisa ngembaliin semuanya jadi normal lagi.

Koko lupa, kalau bukan waktu yang bisa nyembuhin, tapi kita yang harus berubah. Kalau kita gak baik-baik aja, berapapun waktu yang kita ambil gak akan ngerubah apapun.

Makanya Koko mulai konsultasi ke dokter, karena Koko mau sembuh, mau lepas dari segala yang ngehalangin Koko untuk terus maju dan menjadi orang yang lebih baik.”

Off menghela napasnya panjang, berharap sang ayah mengerti meski dalam hati ia tahu kalau apa yang baru saja ia katakan terdengar seperti racauan belaka. Hening. Sang ayah tidak kunjung memberikan tanggapan membuat Off tanpa sadar menggerakan jemarinya gelisah.

“Udah berapa lama, Ko?”

“Sebulan,” jawab Off pelan, kepalanya benar-benar kosong saat ini.

“Kamu ngerasa lebih baik setelahnya?” Tanya ayahnya yang dijawab dengan anggukkan. Off masih menundukkan kepalanya, enggan menatap sang ayah. Dalam hati ia merasa takut yang amat sangat, takut dengan pandangan penuh penilaian, takut dicap sinting oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Alih-alih ocehan panjang lebar, Ayah Off menaruh tangannya di bahu sang empu. Meremasnya pelan, seperti menyampaikan kalau Off sudah melakukan yang baik sejauh ini. Dengan gestur sederhana yang diberi oleh ayahnya, Off berani mengangkat kepala untuk menatap raut sang ayah. Bukan tatapan penghakiman yang ia dapat, malah ia melihat raut perasaan bersalah.

“Apa Papa bisa bantu Koko buat sembuh?” tanya sang Ayah.

Off membulatkan matanya, terkejut dan lega di waktu yang bersamaan. “Papa mau ikut Koko konsul, minggu depan?”

“Kalau itu bisa ngebantu, Papa mau.” Jawab Ayah Off meyakinkan anak semata wayangnya kalau ia juga akan berusaha agar semuanya kembali normal, setidaknya, untuk keadaan yang dapat diterima oleh Off.

Karena memang tujuan mereka berdua untuk kembali bersinggungan dalam satu garis waktu yang sama adalah untuk saling mengisi bagian-bagian yang sudah lama dibiarkan kosong. Dalam hal ini, untuk melengkapi gambar dan menjadikan kehidupan mereka berdua lebih baik lagi.

Lagi, Off bisa merasakan sebagian kekhawatirannya hilang, ikut menguap bersamaan dengan bulir embun yang diterpa sinar mentari. Setelahnya, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin semua akan selalu baik-baik saja. Tapi sang tuan tahu kalau ia bisa berusaha dan kini ia benar-benar tidak sendirian lagi. Semuanya tentang proses, dan Off ingin menikmati tiap anak tangga yang ia pijak waktu demi waktu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beritahu aku bagian mana yang gak kalian suka.


	5. Rumpang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cil? Udah selesai? Ayo.” Suara Off menyapa telinga Gun.  
> ‘Nggak, nggak mungkin papi di sini.’

Gun Atthaphan tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti bagaimana konsep melepaskan. Sedetik setelah Gun membuka mata di pagi hari dan sadar kalau ia tidak bisa lagi menyebut Off sebagai kekasihnya, ia merasa distorsi yang amat sangat. Perasaan hancur yang tidak bisa dibendung seperti ada pukulan godam yang kerap bertalu-talu di dada, padahal ia sendiri yang menginginkan perpisahaan ini. Sang tuan paham bahwa tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari berpisah dengan seseorang yang disayangi, tapi Gun tidak tahu kalau ia akan merasa sesakit ini.

Dua minggu mengurung diri di kamar, tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis tersedu-sedu, membiarkan air matanya terus turun sejadi-jadinya berharap cepat mengering sampai habis sehingga besok tidak tersisa lagi air mata untuk ditangisi. Meski pada akhirnya, saat ia kembali mengumpulkan nyawa di pagi hari setelahnya, tepat setelah netranya terbuka dan kesadaran hadir sepenuhnya, laki-laki mungil itu tetap akan menangisi ketidakhadiran seseorang yang sebelumnya selalu.

Pun hari ini, saat Chimon memasuki ruang privat sang kakak, ia mendapati Gun tengah meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang masih melilit tubuh mungilnya. Bahu Gun bergetar menandakkan kalau sang tuan sedang tersengut-sengut. Kedua telapaknya menutupi wajah, sengaja untuk menghalau suara isak menyedihkan, takut-takut orang lain akan mendengar.

Chimon menutup pintu kamar kakaknya pelan dan menghampiri laki-laki mungil itu setelah menaruh nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan air mineral di atas meja makan, “nangis lagi, kak?” ujarnya seraya menarik sebelah tangan Gun dari wajahnya.

Ada suara tarikan ingus sebelum akhirnya Gun mendongak menatap sang adik yang sudah rapi. Ia menghapus jejak air mata dengan kasar, “Chimon mau kemana?” tanya Gun dengan suara sengau yang kentara.

“Mau ke kampus, hari ini gue kelas pagi.” Jawab Chimon, ia menatap Gun dengan ekspresi tidak bisa dibaca, mungkin Gun terlalu lelah menangis sejak ia bangun tidur sampai matahari berhasil masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam kamar melewati sela-sela tirai yang urung dibuka.

“Nanti langsung pulang ya, Chi? Gue masih gak mau ke kampus, gue takut banget, gue gak mau sendirian,” pinta Gun, memelas menatap adik laki-lakinya penuh harap. Dan kalau sudah seperti ini, Chimon tidak pernah bisa bilang tidak pada sang kakak.

Chimon menghela napasnya, “tapi lo harus makan sarapannya ya?” tutur sang adik seraya menunjuk nampan berisi makanan yang ia bawa dengan ibu jarinya, “abisin kalau bisa, gue tunggu sampai selesai,” katanya pelan tapi penuh dengan tuntutan.

Gun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, “mau,” jawabnya singkat, jawaban yang cukup membuat Chimon bangkit mengambil nampan dan menaruhnya di hadapan sang kakak untuk disantap. Satu suap, tiga suap, lima suap. Gun menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah telapak, mengambil jeda beberapa detik sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar menelan makanan halus tersebut.

“Chi….” Panggil Gun dengan nada merengek, menatap sang adik dengan harapan kalau ia bisa lolos kali ini. Chimon menggelengkan kepalanya, “gue gak akan pergi kalau sarapan lo belum habis, kak.” Tegas Chimon, membuat sang kakak memajukan bibirnya.

“Gak bisa Chimon, nanti malah keluar lagi.” Sahut Gun masih dengan rengekannya.

“Bisa Kak, pelan-pelan makannya, gue gak bakal kemana-mana,” tutur sang adik, kali ini suaranya melembut, cenderung seperti memohon agar sang kakak menghabiskan makanannya, “sekali ini aja kak, habisin, ya?” lanjutnya seraya mengambil sendok dan membawa satu suapan penuh ke depan bibir laki-laki mungil di hadapannya.

Gun bergeming menimbang-nimbang lantas menatap Chimon yang presisten. Menyerah, Gun membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan Chimon menyuapi sisa bubur di mangkuk sampai habis.

Sebagian besar waktu Gun habiskan dengan menatap dinding kamar berwarna gading, berandai-andai kalau saja ia dan Off bisa bertemu lebih cepat, jauh sebelum ia menjadi insan rusak. Atau mungkin di garis waktu yang lain, saat dirinya sudah bisa menggenggam dunia dengan erat, dan emosi tidak lagi mencoba mengontrol diri. Mungkin saja tidak akan ada kata perpisahan yang tertulis dalam kisah mereka. Gun akui kalau Gun menginginkan Off sekarang, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, ia lebih menginginkan Off untuk berdamai dengan masa lalunya terlebih dahulu. Tahu kalau kondisi kekasihnya itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan sang tuan. Gun paham, ia lebih paham dari siapapun karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua terlampau sama seperti bayangan di atas cermin yang saling menatap.

Lagi, dalam pemikirannya yang terus berlarut, Gun menemukan dirinya menyalahkan Ayah Off untuk datang dan mengambil kekasihnya pergi. Diam-diam sang tuan menunjuk pria paruh baya yang ia tahu hanya dari cerita, yang sama sekali belum pernah ia temui. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk disalahkan dan Ayah Off menjadi kambing hitam hanya karena telah meminta Off untuk tinggal bersama di belahan pulau lain. Sebagian dirinya yang waras mencoba mengambil alih, mengatakan bahwa Gun sendiri yang membuat Off pergi. Memintanya berpisah, bukankah itu sebuah bentuk usiran secara halus untuk Off?

Laki-laki mungil itu tidak sadar kalau ia tengah menangis, pipinya sudah lama basah tapi entah sejak kapan. Gun baru menyadari kalau ia menangis ketika bulir tersebut membasahi sebagian tungkai yang tidak tertutupi celana pendeknya, berbanding terbalik dengan bagian atas tubuh yang ditutupi oleh kaus kebesaran dibalut dengan _hoodie_ familiar. _Hoodie_ yang pemiliknya kini tidak berada dalam jangkauan laki-laki mungil tersebut. _Hoodie_ yang sengaja Gun simpan karena tahu kalau pemiliknya akan pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Gun memeluk kedua lututnya erat, menghidu _hoodie_ yang sudah berminggu-minggu ia kenakan saat tidur. Berharap jaket tersebut masih menyisakan aroma khas sang empu meski baunya telah bercampur. Membayangkan kalau ia tengah memeluk Off, alih-alih _hoodie_ biru langit kebesaran membalut tubuhnya.

Pintu kamar Gun diketuk tiga kali sebelum seseorang dibaliknya membuka dan langsung masuk tanpa menunggu izin dari pemilik kamar. Gun menoleh dan mendapati Chimon tengah melangkah masuk membawa kantung plastik berisi makanan.

“Nangis lagi?” tanya Chimon seraya duduk di dekat sang kakak.

“Enggak.” Jawab Gun, berbanding terbalik dengan suaranya serak serta hidung dan mata yang memerah.

Chimon memutar bola matanya kesal, “nih, gue beliin seblak,”

Gun membulatkan matanya, lantas mengambil alih kantung plastik dari tangan sang adik cepat-cepat, “ini beneran gue boleh makan seblak? Chi?” ujarnya dengan nada tinggi, setengah tidak percaya.

Chimon menggumam, “dari kemaren lo bawel banget mau seblak, lagian, tadi pagi kan udah makan sampai habis.” Sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel.

Gun menarik sudut bibirnya, tidak menyembunyikan rasa senang akibat perhatian kecil dari sang adik, “makasih, Chimon.” Tutur laki-laki mungil itu lantas membuka bungkus makanan pedas dan langsung melahapnya tanpa repot-repot memindahkan ke mangkuk.

Tidak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat, Gun masih sibuk menikmati seblak yang sudah satu minggu ia idam-idamkan sementara Chimon bersandar di sisi ranjang meluruskan kakinya sambil bermain ponsel.

“Eh, kak,” panggil Chimon yang dijawab dengan gumaman dari Gun, “Kak New sama Kak Kit mau kesini, kayaknya mereka udah tahu, gak apa-apa?” tanya Chimon menatap sang kakak yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

Gun bergeming sebentar, tidak tahu harus memutuskan sehingga ia balik bertanya, “menurut lo gimana Chi? Gue sama mereka udah lumayan deket lagi sih, tahu juga kalau gua sama—“ Kalimatnya terhenti ketika ia sadar akan mengucapkan satu nama yang dua minggu kebelakang ia hindari.

“Terserah lo, toh mereka kesini karena khawatir sama lo, kak.” Jawab Chimon, “mereka nanya lo mau dibawain apa?”

Gun menggelengkan kepalanya, “gak usah dibawain apa-apa, tapi, mama masak nggak? Atau di lemari gantung ada cemilan?”

“Masih ada kayaknya, kemaren gue baru beli banyak cemilan buat lo, tapi malah nggak dimakan.” Jawab Chimon tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada ketus.

Gun memajukan bibirnya, “ya maaf deh, kan gak bisa makannya juga,” jawab Gun setengah sebal setengah merasa bersalah.

“Bukan gak bisa, tapi gak mau makan.” Sahut Chimon malas, “jadi? Boleh gak Kak Kit sama Kak New kesini?” tanya Chimon meminta afirmasi.

“Boleh, bosen juga ditemein sama lo doang,” jawab Gun lantas menyuap sesendok penuh seblak ke dalam mulutnya. Chimon yang mendengar tutur sang kakak mengambil bantal terdekat dan berniat untuk memukul laki-laki mungil tersebut.

“Chimon nanti seblaknya tumpah!” seru Gun berusaha menghindar dari ayunan bantal.

“Mandi sana! Mau ada tamu kok bau,”

“Enak aja udah mandi tahu!” sahut Gun bersungut-sungut, lantas melihat ke bawah, tepat pada _hoodie_ yang masih senantiasa ia pakai. Pantas saja Chimon tidak menyadari kalau sang kakak telah berganti baju, setelah mandi tadi Gun memutuskan untuk kembali memakai _hoodie_ milik Off tanpa alasan.

Gun bangkit dari duduknya lantas melepas _hoodie_ yang membalut tubuh bagian atas, melipat dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajar. “Lo gak mau cuci tuh jaket? Udah berapa lama lo pake, coba?” Tanya Chimon, ternyata memerhatikan gerak-gerika sang kakak.

Gun memajukan bibirnya, “tapi nanti gaada bau Off lagi.” Cicitnya pelan, tiba-tiba mengaku.

“Lo tuh,” chimon menarik napas dalam-dalam lantas memijat sebelah pelipisnya, seratus persen bingung dengan pemikiran sang kakak.

“Bucin?” tanya Gun menantang.

“Bego.” Sahut Chimon tepat sasaran. Bantal yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk menyerang sang kakak berhasil mengenai wajahnya tanpa aba. Gun kesal karena Chimon benar.

Gun mempersilahkan Kit dan New masuk ke ruang privat yang sebelumnya ia bereskan sekilas. Masih ada sisa seblak yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas karpet, sementara Chimon sudah ingkah setelah mengantar dua teman kakaknya masuk.

Alih-alih canggung, New langsung memeluk Gun saat netranya menangkap sosok laki-laki mungil tersebut. Membuat Gun tenggelam di antara tubuh bongsor sang tuan, sementara Kit menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Gun.

“Sedih banget, gue tahu lo putus dari Kak Tawan, kayak? Merasa jadi teman gak berguna tahu nggak,” ujar New setelah dipersilahkan untuk duduk oleh Gun.

Gun berhasil mengulas senyum pahit—yang malah membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang menahan buang air besar. Tapi belum sempat Gun membalas, Kit memotong untuk bertanya, “lo gak apa-apa, Gun?”

Retoris. Gun tahu kalau saat ini ia bahkan tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi merasa kacau karena putus cinta terdengar sangat konyol jadi ia lagi-lagi memaksakan seulas senyum dan berkata, “gak apa-apa, sakit sih, sedikit,” katanya tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

New mendengus, “lo nggak ke kampus hampir dua minggu dan lo masih bilang nggak apa-apa?”

Kit menyiku pinggang New, menyuruh laki-laki bongsor itu untuk menyaring perkataannya. Paham kalau orang putus cinta memang kadang melakukan hal-hal bodoh. “Udah mulai sembuh berarti ya, Gun?” tanya Kit yang dijawab dengan anggukkan penuh ragu oleh Gun.

“Gue tahu ini kedengaran kayak basa-basi, tapi, lo boleh cerita ke kita Gun,” ujar New yang menatap Gun dengan sorot penuh rasa tulus.

“Tapi kalau lo gak mau juga gak apa-apa, kita kesini cuma pengen jenguk lo, syukur-syukur bisa ngehibur orang yang lagi patah hati.” Sahut Kit, tahu kalau teman mungilnya memang sulit untuk membuka diri semenjak cuti satu semester kemarin.

Kali ini, senyum yang terpatri di ranum laki-laki mungil itu sama sekali tidak terpaksa. Malah ditambah dengan genangan air mata di pelupuk yang tak ayal jatuh ke pipi, membuat Kit dan New panik.

“Gun? Yah, kok nangis?”

“Kita ada salah ngomong, ya?”

Mendengar ocehan kedua temannya malah membuat tangisan laki-laki mungil itu semakin menjadi. Gun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk menelan isakkan agar dapat bersuara, “nggak salah,” ucapnya tersendat-sendat, “ini terharu,” lanjut Gun lantas kembali menitikan air mata. Dalam satu gerakan harmoni, Kit dan New menarik Gun dalam pelukan besar. Berharap Gun berangsur merasa baik-baik saja dalam hangat yang mereka bagi.

“Mau nonton film apa?” tanya New seraya mengeluarkan laptopnya dari tas. Setelah sesi menangis yang memakan waktu dua puluh menit, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk bersantai sambil menonton film. Hal yang sudah direncanakan oleh Kit, karena menghibur orang yang patah hati sebagian besar dilakukan dengan mendistraksi sang tuan.

“Gak mau yang sedih pokoknya, gue capek nangis,” sahut Gun lantas merebahkan dirinya di atas bantal besar.

“Horror?”

“Eh! _The Haunting of Hill House_ aja! Horror tapi hantunya sedikit!” sahut Kit bersemangat

“Bukannya itu series ya? Makin lama dong kita balik ntar?” kata New menanggapi usulan Kit.

“Gak apa-apa, temani gue lama-lama aja,” balas Gun tidak masalah dengan ide yang diutarakan.

“Oke lah,” New mengutak-atik laptopnya sebentar lantas menaruh benda kotak tersebut tepat di hadapan mereka bertiga. Baru juga layar menampilkan _intro_ , pintu kamar Gun tiba-tiba dibuka menampilkan Chimon yang membawa kantung plastik berisi cemilan dan sebotol besar air mineral.

“ _Punten_ kakak-kakak, ini cemilannya, dianterin sama aku soalnya Kak Gun malas turun,” kata Chimon meminta permisi. Yang omong-omong, kalimatnya membuahkan lirikan tajam dari sang kakak. Setelah menaruh bawaannya di atas meja belajar—furnitur terdekat dari pintu, Chimon kembali ingkah.

Malam sudah terlampau larut ketika akhirnya Kit dan New memutuskan untuk pamit. Gun, sebagai tuan rumah, mengantar mereka sampai mobil New yang terparkir di depan rumah. Untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa hari terakhir, Gun menapakkan kakinya di luar kamar. New menurunkan kaca mobil, menampilkan dirinya dibalik kemudi sedang Kit melambaikan tangan pada Gun.

“Ketemu di kampus besok, ya Gun?” seru Kit dengan senyuman yang tak habis-habis ia beri, seolah menunjukkan pada Gun kalau ia senang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

“Jangan lupa kabarin kita kalau lo di kampus, oke?” tambah New, tahu kalau mereka tidak bisa memaksa laki-laki mungil itu untuk bangkit dan menjalani hari dalam sekejap.

Gun balas melambaikan tangannya pelan, “besok gue ke kampus kok,” ujarnya pelan, “mau makan siang bareng?” Tanya si mungil seraya memberikan cengiran pertamanya di minggu ini.

“Oke, _chat_ aja di grup ya, _bye bye!_ ” balas Kit kentara sekali kalau ia terlampau senang dengan ucapan Gun.

“Pulang dulu ya, Gun, makasih!” tutur New seraya menekan pedal gas, membawa mobil berwarna biru tersebut meluncur membelah jalan komplek dan menghilang di tikungan.

Gun menghela napasnya. Sudah cukup mengasihani diri sendiri dan menangis tanpa henti. Ada orang yang benar-benar peduli dan menunggunya untuk bangkit. Setidaknya, kehadiran Kit dan New membuat Gun berpikir kalau pergi ke kampus tidak begitu menyeramkan seperti sebelumnya. Meski jauh dalam hati ia masih ragu, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?

Apapun alasannya, perpisahan tidak pernah mudah bagi siapapun termasuk Gun. Dalam hal ini, sang tuan masih belajar untuk menerima perubahan besar pada rutinnya. Lagi, Gun merasa kalau dengan perginya Off dari Bandung—dari hidupnya, membuat segala rutin serta keadaan yang sebelumnya jauh berada di atas skala kini kembali jatuh ke titik nol. Dirinya merasa kalau ia kembali lagi ke kotak pertama.

Di atas semua itu, Gun bersyukur masih punya sedikit sisa kewarasan untuk dapat bangkit lagi. Hal itu pula yang membuat laki-laki mungil tersebut memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampus, menjalani hari normal seperti mahasiswa pada umumnya. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, perasaan kosong akibat absennya laki-laki jangkung yang biasanya menggenggam tangan sang tuan, dan berjalan lurus ke depan.

“Nanti mau makan siang bareng?” tanya Chimon saat mobil yang ia bawa sudah berhenti tepat di depan fakultas sang kakak.

Gun membuka sabuk pengaman dan mengambil tas miliknya di belakang kursi, “gak usah, mau makan sama Kit dan New.” Ujar Gun lantas membuka pintu mobil.

“Jangan lupa _chat_ gue kalo udah selesai kelas,” sahut Chimon sebelum sang kakak benar-benar menutup pintu. Ia melihat sang kakak melambaikan tangan seadanya lantas berlari masuk ke dalam gedung, tanda kalau ia harus ingkah menuju fakultasnya sendiri.

Kembali pada rutinitasnya tidak begitu sulit, setidaknya tidak seperti apa yang kepalanya pikirkan. Gun bisa-bisa saja menyusuri sudut kampus seperti sebelum ia bertemu Off. Hadir dalam tiap kelas sesuai dengan jadwal kemudian saat ia keluar, akan selalu ada Kit dan New yang menunggunya di meja piknik. Entah untuk makan siang bersama atau sekedar _hang out_ menjelajahi sudut Kota Bandung bersama-sama. Lambat laun, laki-laki mungil itu sudah kembali menemukan dinamiknya sendiri. Nama Off tidak pernah lagi disebut dalam pembicaraannya dengan siapapun, seolah-olah Off tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari hari-hari Gun. Laki-laki mungil itu merasa baik-baik saja, setidaknya.

Gun mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan membawanya ke sebelah telinga setelah menerima panggilan dari Chimon, “lo dimna sih Kak? Gue udah setengah jam nunggu!” seru lawan bicaranya dari seberang sana sementara Gun makin mempercepat langkahnya.

“Sori, tadi dosennya telat keluar, ini gue udah jalan mau ke parkiran,” laki-laki mungil itu menekan tombol _lift_ berkali-kali tapi lampu tanda menunjukkan kalau _lift_ -nya tersendat di lantai empat, Gun mendesah kesal dan memutar balik menuju tangga yang berada di bagian tengah gedung.

“Jangan ke parkiran samping, gue di parkiran belakang,” Chimon berujar, mengingatkan sang kakak kalau ia menunggu bukan di tempat biasanya.

Gun menghentikkan langkahnya, “ih? Kok parkiran belakang sih Chi?” protes Gun setengah merajuk.

“Tadi penuh di parkiran samping, gak usah banyak protes cepet kesini,” Chimon dapat mendengar sang kakak menghela napas di seberang sana tapi ia tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut.

“Sabar, gue lagi turun tangga,” sahut Gun lantas telepon ditutup seadanya.

Bisa melewati sudut kampus memang dapat Gun lakukan, bukan berarti itu merupakan hal yang mudah. Ada beberapa tempat yang ia hindari beberapa bulan kebelakang, setelah ia memutuskan untuk kembali menjalani hari-harinya di kampus. Beberapa titik yang membuat Gun tak ayal kembali mengingat tentang seseorang tertentu.

Gun menapakkan dirinya di lantai dasar dan berbelok menuju _lobby_ belakang tanpa pikir panjang, namun langkah sang tuan segera terhenti ketika netranya melihat sosok familiar yang seharusnya tidak sedang berdiri di salah satu anak tangga, bersender pada dinding sambil bermain ponsel—posisi yang biasa ia lakukan saat tengah menunggu Gun selesai kelas.

Laki-laki mungil itu menahan napasnya ketika figur familiar tersebut mendongak dan tersenyum ke arahnya, “Cil? Udah selesai? Ayo.” Suara Off menyapa telinga Gun. Laki-laki mungil itu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali, merasa tidak percaya meski tungkai sang tuan tetapi menghampiri sosok tersebut.

_‘Nggak, nggak mungkin papi di sini.’_ Bisiknya dalam hati, meski begitu ia membiarkan dirinya ikut melangkah bersama Off, mengikuti kemana laki-laki jangkung itu pergi. Gun melewati plaza yang membatasi bagian belakang gedung dengan parkiran, lantas belok ke kiri menuju gang kecil fakultas yang membawanya langsung ke jalan lingkungan. Jalan familiar penuh dengan tempat fotokopi khas area dekat kampus. Gun perlahan-lahan sadar kemana tujuan mereka. Beberapa langkah sebelum mereka sampai ke tempat Babeh, ada suara yang menginterupsinya.

_‘Itu bukan papi, papi udah pergi ke Pontianak._ ’ Lagi-lagi, suara dari kepala Gun menyadarkan sang tuan. Membuat laki-laki mungil itu menghentikan langkah secara tiba-tiba, dan menatap Off yang kini memandangnya penuh tanya, “Kecil kenapa?” tanya laki-laki jangkung itu dengan nada khawatir yang kentara. Ada bulir air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, sebagian dirinya sadar kalau yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya tidak mungkin Off, sebagian yang lain berteriak mengkonfirmasi kalau pandangannya itu benar.

Gun menutup matanya rapat-rapat, membuat air mata di pelupuk jatuh ke pipi lantas mulai berhitung pelan-pelan.

_Satu._

_Dua._

_Tiga._

_Empat._

_Lima._

Laki-laki mungil itu membuka netranya dan mendapati kalau tidak ada siapapun yang berdiri di depannya. Bahwa sosok Off yang baru saja menuntunnya untuk berjalan jauh ke tempat ini hanyalah proyeksi kepalanya sendiri. Gun menggigit bagian dalam pipinya demi menghalau isak yang sedikit lagi akan keluar. Dalam sekali sentak ia berbalik untuk kembali ke area kampus, bermaksud untuk menelepon Chimon agar ia tidak terdistraksi lagi. Pergerakan yang tiba-tiba membuat sang tuan menubruk orang di belakangnya dan sedikit terhuyung.

“Gun?” suara familiar yang memanggil namanya membuat sang empu mendongak. Tawan menahan sikunya agar tidak jatuh sementara di samping laki-laki tersebut ada Arm yang menatapnya penuh dengan tanya. Sedetik kemudian, Gun mendapati dirinya terisak tak tertahankan.

“E-eh? Mana yang sakit? Aduh ayo ke Babeh dulu biar diobatin,” seru Tawan panik seraya menyiku sahabatnya, “bantuan Arm, hayu,”

“Gun bisa jalan?” Tanya Arm yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan. Kedua laki-laki yang lebih tua memapah Gun yang masih mengeluarkan air mata lalu mendudukkannya di salah satu bangku. Gun melihat Babeh bertanya ‘ _kunaon?_ ’ tanpa suara yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Arm. Sedangkan Tawan menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir, menyuruh pemilik toko untuk diam seraya ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Gun, mengecek kalau-kalau ada luka.

“Nih, minum dulu,” sebotol air mineral dingin disuguhkan tepat di depan wajah Gun, Arm memberikannya setelah kunjungan singkat ke warung sebelah.

Gun menerima air mineral tersebut lantas berujar, “makasih, kak” suara habis menangisnya terdengar seperti bebek terjepit sehingga membuat Gun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lantas ia meneguk air dingin tersebut, mencoba untuk kembali mengambil kontrol atas diri yang sempat lepas.

“Jumpol nggak ada disini, _btw_ ,” ujar Arm, tiba-tiba, sesaat setelah ia mengambil tempat di seberang Gun.

Laki-laki mungil tersebut merengut, secara terang-terangan memperlihatkan sudut bibirnya jatuh ke bawah, “nggak nyari Off,” cicitnya. Sedikit kesal dengan ketidakhati-hatian Arm dalam berujar. Padahal sebelumnya, semua orang tidak pernah melemparkan nama itu pada wajahnya lagi, tapi Arm begitu saja menyebut nama Off.

“Arm,” Tawan memperingatkan Arm yang malah mengangkat bahunya acuh. “Lo udah gak apa-apa? Beneran gak ada yang sakit?” Tanya Tawan setelah memastikan kalau laki-laki yang lebih mudah sudah tenang.

“Gun gak sakit, makasih Kak Tawan, Kak Arm juga,” ujar Gun dengan sopan, seperti sepuluh menit kebelakang tidak dihabiskan dengan menangis tersedu-sedu. Laki-laki mungil itu lantas berdiri untuk pamit, tapi pergerakannya berhenti saat Arm lagi-lagi berujar, “Gun, bisa nggak lo balas _chat_ -nya Jumpol? Nggak akan makan waktu banyak kok.”

Gun akui ia kesal tapi hatinya terlanjur tertohok oleh perkataan Arm, yang memang ada benarnya juga. Salahnya sudah mengacuhkan berpuluh-puluh pesan yang dikirim oleh Off. Gun menunduk, “nanti Gun makin kangen, Gun gak bisa.” Jawabnya lantas segera ingkah dari tempat tersebut. Pamit seadanya pada Babeh—pemilik toko, lantas melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar karena tahu Chimon sudah terlalu lama menunggu.

Chimon sudah siap mengomel ketika sang kakak masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang, tapi urung saat netranya menangkap mata Gun yang berair serta hidungnya yang memerah. Paham kalau Gun menangis lagi.

“Ini pertama kalinya?” Tanya Chimon yang tengah duduk santai di kursi belajar kamar kakaknya, sementara Gun tengah merebah di atas kasur sambil memeluk salah satu dari sekian boneka kecil yang ia punya.

Gun menggumam sebagai jawaban, “nyata banget, sampe gue mikir kalau itu beneran Off,” ujar Gun menambahkan.

“Tapi lo tahu kan kalau dia udah cabut ke Kalimantan?” tanya Chimon

“Tahu, dia nge- _chat_ gue pas udah di bandara beberapa bulan lalu,” jawab Gun lagi-lagi cemberut, mengingat omongan Arm di tempat Babeh tadi.

“Gue gak bisa bantu banyak, tapi lain kali kalau lo lihat dia, abai aja, gak usah dipeduliin, oke?” ujar Chimon menatap sang kakak yang masih cemberut.

“Iya, toh orangnya emang udah gak di Bandung lagi kan.” Jawab Gun.

“Gak usah cemberut, jelek,” sahut Chimon melihat ekspresi sang kakak tak kunjung berubah.

“Lo jelek, sana keluar gue mau tidur!” ujar Gun makin kesal mendengar ucapan adiknya. Chimon buru-buru keluar kamar, menghindari lemparan boneka dari sang kakak.

Setelah percakapan dengan Chimon, malam itu Gun memimpikan Off untuk pertama kali. Dalam bunga tidur tersebut, ia melihat Off berada dalam jangkauannya. Tersenyum penuh sampai ke mata dan mengulurkan tangan seperti biasanya. Mengisi sela-sela jari gun seolah berkata kalau laki-laki jangkung itu memang ada dan akan selalu ada untuk Gun. Kemudian Gun mendapati kalau mereka tengah berada di tengah keramaian, penuh orang yang berlalu-lalang. Mengingatkan Gun dengan kencan pertama mereka.

Lampu-lampu jalan sekitar mereka lantas berubah bentuk menyerupai yang ada di Braga, kemudian berganti latar dengan cepat seraya Off menarik Gun untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin lama semakin jauh, laki-laki mungil itu merasa lama sekali mereka berjalan dan dalam sekejap latar Braga berubah menjadi tebing di antara banyaknya pepohonan rindang. Gun melihat Off berdiri di tepian, tubuhnya menghadap laki-laki mungil itu dan menatap Gun dengan pandangan sedih yang teramat sangat. Baru saja Gun ingin membawa tungkainya mendekat, Off berjalan mundur membuat tubuhnya tak ayal terjun bebas dari tepian tebing.

Gun bangun dengan peluh membasahi tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Napasnya berderu sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengar suara napas miliknya. Gun kembali menutup kedua matanya untuk berhitung satu sampai lima, tapi setelah putaran ketiga, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Laki-laki mungil itu membuka matanya lagi, tahu kalau ia harus mencari satu objek untuk diperhatikan tapi pandangannya malah tertuju pada sesuatu yang terduduk di atas meja belajar. Ia menyingkap selimutnya dengan kasar lantas berjalan mengambil benda tersebut dari atas meja.

Gun menggenggam _cutter_ yang tidak sengaja ia simpan di dalam kamar dan membukanya pelan-pelan. Sampai kepingan benda tajam itu hampir menyentuh permukaan rabanya, ada suara debum yang membuat sang tuan terlonjak. Sadar apa yang akan ia lakukan, Gun melempar _cutter_ tersebut dan melangkah mundur.

“Chimon!” teriak Gun setengah tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri.

“CHIMON!” Gun meninggikan suaranya, berharap sang adik sudah bangun dan cepat-cepat datang. Pandangannya sudah buram, sepenuhnya ditutupi dengan air mata yang kini jatuh cepat-cepat.

“CHI!” Gun terjungkal dan jatuh terduduk di atas kasur. Ia menarik tungkainya dan memeluk kedua lutut dengan erat. Takut. Takut yang teramat sangat. Ia sungguh tidak ingin kembali ke fase terbawah yang dulu pernah. Pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan sekali hentak, jeda beberapa detik kemudian Gun dapat merasakan tubuhnya direngkuh dan suara Chimon masuk ke rungu, mengatakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

Dalam dekapan adik satu-satunya, Gun meninjau kembali keputusan-keputusan yang ia buat. Berpikir bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan dirinya kembali terjatuh bebas ke dalam lubang yang sama dengan kondisi yang berbeda, dan tidak berusaha untuk merangkak naik. Kemudian pada satu momen tersebut, laki-laki mungil itu menyadari kalau ternyata ia tidak begitu pandai dalam banyak hal, terutama menyambut fakta bahwa seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya kini telah pergi. Gun tidak ahli menyambut Off tak kembali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe,,


	6. Sebentar, perlahan sebentar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Off... Off-nya…”

Suara rintik hujan dipadu dengan petir yang saling bersahutan memenuhi pendengaran Gun. Diantara isaknya, Gun menikmati melodi indah dari amukan langit. Perlahan, Gun mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga netra sang tuan bertemu dengan milik adiknya yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di hadapan sang kakak. Chimon melihat figur kakaknya, menunggu, dan berusaha dengan amat sangat untuk mengendalikan emosi yang tengah berteriak dari dalam diri.

“Chimon jangan marah…” lirih Gun.

“Enggak.” Jawab Chimon penuh penekanan.

“Tuh kan marah..”

Chimon memejamkan matanya, lantas menghela napasnya, “kesel, sedikit.” Ia mengaku.

“Maaf, salah gue ya? Ini emang salah gue. Maaf Chi, gue beneran gak maksud-“ Racau Gun yang langsung dipotong oleh adiknya,

“Nggak, bukan salah lo. Salahin semesta aja, pokoknya bukan salah lo.” Sahut Chimon, berusaha membuat Gun untuk tidak kembali berpikir macam-macam.

“Tapi Chimon marah?”

“Nggak, kak. Gue marah kalau lo nyalahin diri lo sendiri.”

“Tadi bilang kesel..”

“Sumpah gue pukul lo ya lama-lama,” Chimon memutar bola matanya kesal, membuat Gun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya berbanding terbalik dengan hidung yang memerah.

“Gak usah nangis lagi, jelek.” Adalah kalimat yang terlampau sering Chimon ucapkan ketika kakaknya menangis.

“Lo tuh! Udah berapa kali ngatain gue jelek coba.” Protes Gun seraya mendorong bahu sebelah kanan Chimon, membuat sang adik sedikit terjungkal tapi dapat kembali mengambil keseimbangannya agar tetap bersimpuh di hadapan sang kakak.

“Gue bicara fakta, lo kalau nangis emang jelek.” Ejek Chimon, sengaja membuat wajah menyebalkan.

“Lo emang mau ngatain.” Gun cemberut lantas membawa kedua tangannya untuk menarik kedua pipi Chimon ke arah yang berlawanan, menimbulkan suara ‘aduh’ dari sang adik.

“Cerita ke gue, kak. Jangan dipendam sendiri. Berapa kali harus gue bilang?” sahut Chimon setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan sang kakak dari wajahnya.

“Iya, mau, masih ngumpulin keberanian tahu.” Tukas Gun malas, tapi tidak benar-benar berbohong. Gun sudah berencana untuk menumpahkan semua yang tengah berenang di kepalanya beberapa hari kebelakang. Selama ini, Chimon hanya tahu sebagian dari cerita besarnya dibalik alasan kenapa ia memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Off.

Gun memajukan bibirnya, “semalem mimpiin Off,” ia mulai bercerita seraya menarik Chimon untuk duduk di samping, “lagi.”

“Lagi?”

Gun mengangguk, “udah beberapa hari kebelakang gue mimpiin dia terus, gue juga gak tahu pasti mulainya sejak kapan karena gua lupa, karena pas gue bangun, yang gue inget cuma sekilas doang.”

“Lo kangen sama dia, kak?” tanya Chimon hati-hati, takut salah mengucap.

Gun termenung, seperti sadar kalau belakangan ini ia memang memikirkan satu laki-laki yang sedang berada jauh di belahan pulau lain, “Chi….”

“Benar, kan?”

Gun semakin cemberut, “iya..”

“Iya apa?”

“Iya, gue kangen sama Off.”

Chimon menghela napas lantas merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sang kakak, “gue tuh gak ngerti, Kak.”

“Apa?”

“Kenapa lo sama dia harus putus? Jelas-jelas lo berdua masih sayang satu sama lain, butuh satu sama lain.” Cecar Chimon yang tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sang kakak. “Dengan tingkat kebucinan Kak Off, gue yakin kondisi dia gak jauh beda sama lo sekarang.”

Gun memukul perut Chimon, “Off jarang nangis! Off kuat!”

“Aw! Aduh!” rengek Chimon yang membuat Gun berhenti, “gimana lo bisa yakin kalau dia gak sakit juga? Dimana-mana, hubungan tuh menyangkut dua orang. Kalau lo sedih, kemungkinan dia sedih juga besar, tahu.” Jelasnya panjang lebar membuat Gun kembali berpikir. Chimon harus tahu.

“Gue pernah bilang, kalau gue sama Off tuh sama, inget gak Chi?” tanya Gun yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Chimon.

Gun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Chimon, “kita sama-sama punya luka ini,” katanya seraya menunjukkan luka di tangan kirinya, “gue dan Off sama-sama insan rusak yang gak tahu gimana caranya untuk berdiri sendiri,

Off cerita tentang masa lalunya. Gue pikir, selama ini dia belum bisa berdamai dengan apa yang terjadi di hidupnya dulu, sama kayak gue.

Dan gue pikir, dengan dia ikut ayahnya ke Kalimantan, dia bisa belajar buat berdamai, dia bisa belajar buat berdiri sendiri tanpa kebayang-bayang kejadian di masa lalu.

Dan karena gue juga sama, gue gak mungkin bergantung sama dia terus atau sebaliknya. Maksud gue, kita harus bisa berpijak di atas bumi yang kacau ini dengan kaki kita sendiri untuk bisa ikut berputar di dalamnya, gak sih?” ujar Gun panjang lebar, berharap Chimon mengerti kalimatnya karena dalam hati ia tahu kalau ia hanya meracau.

“Lo juga, kak.”

“Hah?”

“Bukan cuma dia, tapi lo juga harus belajar buat bangkit dan berdiri sendiri,” jelas Chimon lantas menopang tubuhnya dengan siku untuk menghadap sang kakak, “lo harus bisa, kak, buat diri lo sendiri juga buat Kak Off.”

Gun membulatkan matanya, terperangah dengan pemaparan sang adik yang masuk akal. Ia serta-merta sadar kalau yang butuh sembuh bukan hanya Off, kalau ia juga perlu menjadi baik-baik saja. Sehingga bilamana nanti semesta mengizinkan, semesta yang terkutuk ini ingin kembali mengambil perannya, lantas kembali menorehkan nama Gun dan Off dalam satu pertemuan. Mereka berdua bisa saling menyapa dengan senyuman yang sampai ke mata. Mereka bisa bersua dalam keadaan sangat baik-baik saja.

.

Gun tengah menumpahkan tepung terigu yang sudah ia timbang saat sang bunda berteriak dari ruang tengah, “Kakak! Itu New bukan? Kedepan dulu kak, bukain pintu.”

“Bentar Ma!” ujar Gun, buru-buru menaruh mangkuk berisi tepung dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Laki-laki mungil itu membuka daun pintu, mendapati New dan Kit tengah berdiri di baliknya lengkap dengan cengiran khas mereka berdua.

“Muka lo cemong, lo lagi ngapain sih?” Tanya New membalas sapaan seadanya dari Gun.

Gun mengusap sebelah pipinya, membuat Kit berdecak dan inisiatif untuk menghapus torehan putih bekas terigu, “lo lagi bikin sesuatu ya?” tebak Kit yang dijawab dengan anggukkan. Laki-laki mungil itu mundur beberapa langkah seraya melebarkan bukaan pintu, mempersilahkan kedua tamunya masuk.

“Gue mau bikin brownies buat lo berdua makan ntar, tapi lo nya dateng kecepetan.” Ujar Gun setelah menutup pintu. Ia membawa kedua temannya ke ruang tengah, menyapa sang bunda yang lantas masuk ke kamar, tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan anak beserta teman-temannya.

“Lo duduk aja di sini,” Gun menunjuk sofa coklat terang yang berhadapan langsung dengan televisi, “kalau mau nonton juga boleh, nyambung ke _netfilx_ juga.” Lanjutnya seraya menunjuk _remote_ di atas meja kopi.

“Lo gak mau kita bantuin aja, Gun?” tanya New menatap sang tuan rumah yang tengah berlalu menuju dapur, tapi ia tetap mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa.

Gun mengerutkan dahinya, “boleh, kalau lo mau.”

“Gun, lo yakin mau dibantuin New?” sahut Kit menahan tubuh New yang akan bangkit.

“Gak yakin tuh kalau dibantu sama lo, adanya browniesnya jadi asin.” Sahut New tetap bangkit menyusul Gun ke dapur.

Agenda menonton film bersama di rumah Gun menjadi rutinitas bagi Kit dan New, mereka berdua selalu menyempatkan datang untuk berkunjung tiap minggunya. Frekuensinya menjadi sering ketika Gun tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengurung diri di kamar. Setelah mimpi buruk yang membawanya kembali jatuh, Gun memutuskan untuk menambah sesi konselingnya. Sementara Chimon bersikeras kalau sang kakak juga perlu memberi tahu orang tua mereka perihal kondisinya. Deretan kejadian yang menimbulkan konklusi kalau Gun tidak bisa ditinggalkan sendiri, bagaimanapun caranya, sampai ia benar-benar merasa baik-baik saja. Setidaknya, itu solusi yang dapat ia lakukan. Gun ingin mendistraksi dirinya dari rasa rindu pada laki-laki jangkung yang jauh dari jangkauannya, lantas memusatkan kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya serta dirinya sendiri.

Pun hari ini, Gun sudah tahu kalau New dan Kit akan datang ke rumah. Berencana untuk menonton _series_ yang baru rilis, meski Gun tahu kalau lebih banyak waktu mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol. Tapi kali ini di luar dugaan, melihat New yang sibuk melelehkan mentega dan coklat batang di depan kompor serta Kit yang duduk di kursi bar dengan antusias melihat Gun mengocok telur. Gun tidak menyangka kalau level persahabatan mereka akan naik tingkat sampai pada membuat kue bersama.

“Harusnya sambil dengarin lagu, gak sih?” sahut New yang membelakangi Gun karena masih fokus dengan menteganya.

“Gak bakal kedengaran lah, bodoh.” Jawab Kit menimpali suara New disela-sela suara _mixer_ yang nyaring.

Gun terkekeh mendengar ocehan mereka berdua, entah kenapa New dan Kit selalu punya cara untuk saling meledek. Gun selalu menganggap pertikaian mereka lucu dan diam-diam menikmatinya. “Gun! Lo ngerasa bau-bau gosong gak?” tanya Kit membuyarkan lamunannya.

Gun menghidu layaknya anjing tengah mencari makanan, “eh, iya bau gosong!” seru Gun yang juga mencium aroma gosong. Detik setelahnya, mereka berdua mendengar New berteriak, “uwaaa! Gun! Coklatnya gosong!”

Gun dan Kit menoleh ke arah New secara bersamaan, menatap dengan ekspresi terkejut pada New yang sudah mematikan kompor dan membawa lelehan coklat dan mentega yang sudah berwarna lebih gelap dari seharusnya ke hadapan mereka berdua.

Alih-alih marah, Gun malah terbahak dibuatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kit ikut tertawa membuat New sebagai seseorang yang melakukan kebodohan mau tak mau ikut menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Beruntung Gun masih punya coklat dan mentega di kulkas sehingga mereka bertiga tetap bisa menikmati brownies buatan Gun.

.

New melirik Kit yang tengah menatap ke seberang tempat mereka duduk. Tepatnya pada _lobby_ belakang fakultas dimana mereka melihat Gun tengah mengobrol dengan salah satu teman seangkatan—Oab. New bisa melihat wajah kebingungan Kit yang masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Gun dan Oab, padahal dua orang tersebut tengah berjalan menuju tempat mereka duduk di salah satu bangku plaza fakultas ilmu komunikasi. Yang membuat Kit dan New bingung adalah pemandangan tidak biasa dari seorang Gun Atthaphan yang selama ini malas berinteraksi, kini menyuguhkan hal yang berbanding terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Terlebih, ini Oab, laki-laki yang memang dikenal banyak mahasiswa lain akibat jabatannya selaku mantan ketua himpunan mahasiswa.

New menyiku pinggang Kit agar tidak terlalu menampilkan eksrpesi yang kentara, melihat bahwa Gun dan Oab sudah terpaut beberapa langkah lagi sampai di hadapan mereka berdua. Gun tersenyum lebar, membuat New ikut menampilkan ekspresi yang sama sementara Oab berjalan di sampingnya, sama sekali tidak kikuk lantas menyapa sambil berlalu.

“Gun, gue duluan ya? Besok kalau mau dianterin gue _free_ banget kok.” Sahut Oab seraya melambaikan sebelah tangannya kemudian berlalu karena Gun hanya menanggapi dengan senyum sopan.

“Lo deket sama Oab?” tanya Kit, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran.

“Hah? Biasa aja?” jawab Gun yang sudah mengernyitkan dahi.

New menggelengkan kepalanya, “jangan bilang lo hts-an?”

“Ih apasih, orang cuma temanan biasa aja?”

“Duh, semua orang yang lihat lo bareng juga paham kalau Oab tuh lagi dekatin lo tahu,” sahut Kit gemas.

Gun tidak menanggapi perkataan kedua temannya, memilih untuk mengambil langkah menuju mobilnya di parkiran. Meski diacuhkan, baik New dan Kit tetap mengikuti langkah kecil laki-laki mungil tersebut. Gun merogoh saku celana dan mengambil kunci mobil lantas masuk ke kursi pengemudi diikuti dengan New di samping Gun dan Kit mengambil kursi belakang.

“Chimon nggak ke kampus?” tanya New, memastikan kalau mereka bertiga tidak harus memutar jauh ke fakultas bisnis untuk menjemput adik Gun.

Gun menggelengkan kepalanya, “nggak, makanya hari ini gue yang bawa mobil.” Jawab Gun seraya menyalakan mesin, bermaksud untuk langsung melaju keluar area kampus.

“Lo emang dari dulu udah bisa bawa mobil atau gimana sih?” tanya Kit, “tapi kok selalu Chimon yang bawa mobil?” lanjutnya.

Gun yang tengah fokus menatap jalan menggumam sebentar, “bisa, tapi kemaren-kemaren ortu gue parno kalau gue kemana-mana sendirian, makanya Chimon yang jadi korban.”

“Dia suka protes gak sih kalau lo minta anterin gitu?”

Gun menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap New sekilas lantas kembali meluruskan pandangan, “nggak sih, tapi suka ngomel kalau guenya lambat atau kelas gue telat selesai. Biasanya gue harus nyogok dia pake makanan dulu biar berhenti ngomel.” Jawab Gun tak ayal memberikan cengiran khasnya.

“Tumben banget lagian lo gak bawa mobil, New?” tanya Gun, kembali membuka obrolan yang sempat terhenti sejenak.

New menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil bergumam, “masuk bengkel, udah jadwalnya servis,”

“Biasanya bokap lo yang jemput kalau mobil lagi di servis?” sahut Kit dari belakang yang membuat New mengangkat bahunya lantas menjawab, “ortu gue lagi ke luar kota,”

Gun menginjak pedal rem membuat kit dan New sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, “hehe, maaf gak lihat lampu merah.” Ujar laki-laki mungil itu seraya memamerkan deretan gigi depan.

“Harusnya gue aja yang bawa ini mobil, ya.” Lirih New mengusap dadanya pelan sementara Gun dapat melihat Kit lewat kaca spion tengah menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, sedang berdoa demi keselamatan mereka. Hal yang sukses membuat Gun memajukan bibirnya, “berlebihan, ini gak separah itu kok!” seru Gun berusaha meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya kalau ia memang bisa mengendarai mobil dengan baik dan benar.

“ _Btw_ , ini kita jadi main ke rumah Gun?” tanya Kit, melihat ke luar mobil dan sadar kalau ini bukan jalan menuju rumah sahabatnya.

Belum sempat mendapat jawaban, Gun menepikan mobil di salah satu toko kopi favoritnya, “mau beli kopi dulu hehe, ikut turun?” tanya Gun setelah melepas sabun pengaman miliknya dan melihat ke arah New.

New dan Kit menghela napas secara bersamaan, tapi alih-alih protes, mereka berdua ikut turun dari mobil dan membiarkan Gun memesan kopi. “Duduk dulu apa mau _take_ _away_?” tanya Gun pada kedua sahabatnya,

“Lo mau kopi, kit?”

“Mau deh gue, samain kayak punya lo Gun.” Kit menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Yaudah di sini dulu aja, pesenin gue juga ya, kita berdua cari tempat duduk.” Sahut New yang lantas membawa Kit untuk mencari tempat duduk.

Kit menunjuk salah satu sofa hijau pastel yang berada di bagian teras, masih area _outdoor_ sehingga mereka bisa melihat langit biru yang dipenuhi gumpalan awan putih bergerak pelan-pelan dibawa angin. Lima menit berlalu, Gun kembali dari kasir dan ikut duduk di samping New.

“Gun, lo beneran ketagihan sama kopi sini, sih,” komentar Kit, baru sadar kalau Gun membawanya ke toko kopi yang sering ia beli lewat _Gofood_.

“Enak tahu! Gue selalu pengen minum kopi ini, kalau bisa mamangnya gue bawa pulang juga mau gue,” jawab Gun berlebihan,

“Bisa Gun,” sahut New menegakkan punggungnya, “tapi lo harus nikah sama mamangnya,” lanjutnya seraya menampilkan ekspresi mengejek yang disambut dengan pukulan dari Gun.

“Eh tapi, gue penasaran,” Kit kembali bersuara meminta atensi, “gimana ceritanya lo bisa deket sama Oab?” tanya Kit menatap tepat di netra laki-laki mungil yang duduk di hadapannya.

Gun mengerjapkan matanya, tidak menyangka kalau lagi-lagi nama Oab akan masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka bertiga, “kita ngontrak kelas yang sama, kayaknya dia ngulang? Terus jadi deket karena duduk sebelahan di barisan paling belakang.” Jelas Gun.

Kit menganggukkan kepalanya paham membuat Gun mengira kalau pembicaraan ini sudah selesai, tapi lain bagi New yang kembali melontarkan pertanyaan menjurus, “udah berapa kali dia nawarin lo balik bareng?”

Yang diberi pertanyaan malah menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa seraya menatap langit-langit, seakan jawaban dari pertanyaan New tertulis di sana, “tiap selesai kelas?”

New dan Kit menatap Gun terperangah, “lo tolak?” tanya Kit yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Gun.

“Sama sekali gak pernah lo terima?” lagi, New memastikan jawaban Gun tapi tetap sama. Gun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai afirmasi bahwa ia sama sekali tidak pernah menerima tawaran Oab beberapa waktu kebelakang.

“Kenapa, sih?” tanya Gun merasa jengah dengan sikap kedua sahabatnya.

Kit berdeham sementara New sibuk mengambil ponsel dari saku celana. Gun memajukan bibirnya kesal, ia ingin protes tapi tertahan karena ada pegawai toko kopi yang mengantarkan pesanan ke meja mereka. Setelah mengucap terimakasih dengan lembut, Gun kembai menatap kedua sahabatnya garang, menuntut penjelasan.

“Kenapa nggak?” desak Gun, menunjuk kedua sahabatnya dengan sedotan secara bergantian. Bukannya takut, New dan Kit malah terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Gun.

“Gak apa-apa, cuma tanya doang.” Jawab Kit yang masih menertawakan sikap kekanakan Gun.

“Lucu aja lagian, lo gak sadar kalau lo lagi dideketin sama mantan kahim.”

Gun menyeruput minuman dinginnya, “oh ini tuh lagi dideketin ya?” tanyanya polos seraya menatap New dan Kit bergantian.

“Jujur, lo beneran gak sadar?” tanya New, setengah tidak percaya kalau laki-laki mungil ini tidak bisa menangkap sinyal.

Gun menggelengkan kepalanya, “kirain Oab cuma basa-basi doang,”

“Yakali,” New memutar bola matanya jengah, tidak habis pikir dengan isi kepala laki-laki mungil di sampingnya.

Ada hening sebentar yang menyelimuti mereka bertiga, larut dalam ponsel masing-masing. Namun tidak lama sampai akhirnya Kit menaruh ponselnya di atas meja dan bertanya, “Gun, ini sensitif sih, tapi gue beneran penasaran,” ujarnya membuat Gun ikut menurunkan ponsel dari pandangannya dan menatap Kit tepat di netra.

“Lo gak ada niatan buat deket lagi sama orang?”

“Deket dalam hubungan romantis gitu maksud lo?” tanya Gun memperjelas, Kit mengangguk.

“Gak tahu,” Gun mengangkat bahunya, “gue pikir semuanya terlampau rumit, atau guenya yang rumit, gue juga gak paham.” Ujar Gun jujur dengan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

“Lo… udah _move on_?” tanya New kini ikut menimpali, sengaja tidak menyebutkan satu nama yang selalu ia hindari.

Gun merapatkan bibirnya, alih-alih berujar, laki-laki mungil itu mengangkat bahunya acuh. Benar-benar tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Atau mungkin, enggan memikirkan lebih lanjut dan malah membuka luka lama yang selama ini sengaja ia abaikan.

.

Gun berhasil memarkirkan mobil di _carport_ rumahnya, ia lantas mematikan mesin mobil seraya membuka sabuk pengaman kursi kemudi. Gun menoleh pada New yang tengah melakukan hal sama, “New jadi nginep kan?”

Kit yang sibuk mengambil merapikan barang-barangnya berhenti dan memunculkan kepala di antara kursi New dan Gun, “New mau nginep? Kok gak bilang-bilang sih?” tanya Kit cemberut.

“Jadi, kan ortu gue keluar kota makanya gue mau nginep di tempat Gun,” jelas New.

“Kit mau juga nginep?” tawar Gun.

“mau..” lirih Kit menatap Gun dengan mata yang berbinar, seolah Gun tengah menawarkan es krim varian kesukaannya.

Gun mempersilahkan Kit dan New masuk ke kamarnya, beruntung tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat ke kampus, laki-laki mungil itu sudah merapikan ruang privat miliknya terlebih dahulu. New langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sementara Kit memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di atas karpet sambil bersandar pada sisi ranjang.

“Heh, mandi dulu sana.” Seru Gun melihat kedua sahabatnya yang memilih untuk bersantai, padahal hari sudah menggelap, tanda kalau sebentar lagi siang akan berganti menjadi malam.

“Lo dulu aja Gun, lo kan tuan rumah, masa diduluin sama tamu sih,” sahut New yang malah berguling-guling sementara Kit menganggukkan kepalanya setuju tanpa melepas pandangan dari ponsel di tangannya.

Gun memutar bola matanya, tapi toh menuruti saran dari New. Laki-laki mungil itu mengambil celana pendek dan kaus putih kebesaran yang selalu menjadi setelan piyama lantas keluar menuju kamar mandi. Dua puluh menit setelahnya, Gun kembali ke ruang privat dan melihat New sudah tertidur pulas sementara Kit masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Kit menurunkan ponselnya saat sadar kalau Gun sudah masuk kamar, “Gun! New tidur!” bisik laki-aki tersebut membuat Gun menganggukkan kepalanya, paham.

“Sana lo mandi, keburu dingin.” Titah Gun yang langsung diamini oleh Kit.

Padahal rencana mereka malam ini adalah menonton film _horror_ sampai pagi, berhubung besok Gun tidak ada kelas. New dan Kit yang memang sudah melaksanakan seminar hasil bulan kemarin kini tidak memiliki kegiatan yang berarti, masih menikmati waktu bebas setelah beban yang biasanya memikul pundak mereka diangkat. Kalau benar-benar ditanya tentang rencana masa depan, keduanya kompak menjawab ‘lihat nanti saja habis wisuda’.

Tapi karena New yang sudah berlayar ke pulau kapuk terlebih dulu, Kit dan Gun memutuskan untuk pindah ke ruang tengah demi menjaga agar teman mereka yang satu itu tidak terganggu. Mereka berdua paham kalau New memang seorang _‘light-sleeper’_.

“Klise gak sih.” Ujar Kit tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menonton film lama, _Before Sunset_ , sebuah sequel dari film sebelumnya— _Before Sunrise_.

“Apanya?”

“Mereka berdua,” Kit menunjuk layar yang menampilkan dua pemean utama tengah berjalan di sudut kota Paris.

“Klise gimana?” Tanya Gun yang tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

“Mana ada orang bisa santai-santai aja setelah gak ketemu berapa tahun? Terlebih, gue masih gak paham kenapa mereka berdua nggak ngasih tahu nama satu sama lain dulu pas pisah di Vienna.” Jelas Kit.

Gun menggumam tidak setuju, “gue pikir mereka emang niat awalnya bertaruh sama semesta, karena dari awal mereka pikir pertemuan yang cuma sebentar itu gak akan ngasih efek apa-apa ke satu sama lain, ternyata mereka berdua yang malah dipermainkan sama semesta.” Tutur Gun panjang.

“Tapi tetep klise sih,” ujar Kit tidak ingin kalah, “mereka ketemu lagi aja sebenarnya udah klise,” lanjutnya sambil mengangukkan kepala seolah menunjukkan kalau tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah pandangannya tentang film ini.

Gun mengangkat bahu, tidak mau ambil pusing dan memilih untuk fokus memahami dialog dua pasangan yang masih betah saling bercerita satu sama lain. Diam-diam ia membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Off nanti, berandai-andai apa ia bisa terlihat begitu santai seperti Celine saat perempuan itu menghampiri Jesse di toko buku. Tidak. Apa semesta akan memberinya kesempatan untuknya bertemu dengan Off. Gun ingin berharap, tapi ia tidak ingin merasa sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Setelah berhasil membuat New bangun dan membersihkan diri, Gun mengambil posisi di atas kasur sisi sebelah kanan. Ia menarik selimut sampai ke dagu, malam ini hujan lagi meski tanpa amukan petir. Laki-laki mungil itu masih mengusap layar ponsel, membaca beberapa cuitan di salah satu _platform_ yang tidak pernah sepi.

“Eh, Kit? Gak apa-apa tidur di bawah? Mau pakai _sleeping_ _bag_ punya Gun gak?” tanya Gun sedikit berteriak.

“Nggak usah Gun, tadi Chimon udah bawain selimut tebel dua, satu buat alas satunya lagi buat gue pakai.” Jelas Kit panjang lebar lantas ia menguap.

Gun baru mau mengucapkan selamat malam tapi terpotong oleh suara New masuk ke kamar yang sudah gelap. “Lo berdua mau tidur?” tanya New yang terlihat jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya.

“Iya lah, lo tidur duluan tadi.” Sahut Kit malas-malasan, jelas kalau ia sudah mulai masuk ke alam mimpi.

“Yah gue sendirian dong, gue udah gak ngantuk lagi ini.” New naik ke atas kasur dan ikut duduk di samping Gun yang sudah rebah.

“Yaudah lo nonton aja, eh, kalau lo laper, ada makanan di atas meja makan ya.” Ujar Gun.

“Nanti kalo ortu lo bangun, malu gue,” balas New lantas mengambil ponsel di atas nakas.

“Gak apa, orang nyokap gue sengaja naro makanan buat lo di atas meja, tadi kan lo belum makan malem, New.” Jelas Gun lalu menguap, tahu kalau kantuk mulai mengambil alih.

“Serius? Gue makan sekarang aja deh kalau gitu.” New lantas bangkit dan keluar dari kamar. Lima detik setelahnya, Gun sudah jatuh tertidur pulas dengan ponsel masih dalam genggaman.

Getaran di dekat bantal membuat kesadaran sang tuan lambat laun terkumpul. Ia perlahan membuka matanya pada ruang yang gelap lantas paham kalau belum lama ia tertidur. Atensi laki-laki mungil itu kembali beralih pada getaran dari ponsel yang entah berada dimana. Sebelah tangannya meraba-raba area kepala dan langsung mengambil kepingan benda persegi tersebut saat ketemu. Tanpa melihat siapa, Gun mengangkat panggilan yang sedari tadi menunggu.

“Haloo?” suara Gun masih sedikit serak akibat baru bangun. Laki-laki mungil itu menunggu jawaban tapi sepertinya seseorang di seberang sana masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menyahut. Gun menahan sebagian tubuhnya dengan siku sebelah kanan lantas setengah bangkit untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia menarik napasnya panjang, mengumpulkan kesadaran yang masih setengah lantas membuka mata. Akhirnya paham kalau sekarang masih lewat tengah malam.

Paham siapa yang biasanya menelepon di sepertiga malam, Gun kembali bersuara dengan nada menutut, “halo?”

Masih tidak ada jawaban, Gun sedikit ragu tapi ia berusaha menyingkirkan rasa dan mencoba peruntungannya.

“Off?” Tanya Gun lagi, ingin memastikan kalau seseorang di seberang sana memang benar Off, “ _is everything okay?_ ” Gun kembali bertanya tapi urung ada jawaban. Laki-laki mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung harus memutuskan sambungan atau tetap berbicara mengingat ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa.

“Papii?” panggil Gun, lagi-lagi mencoba agar lawan bicaranya setidaknya bergumam. Alih-alih menjawab, seseorang di seberang sana malah menutup panggilan. Hal yang membuat Gun akhirnya menatap daftar panggilan terakhir di ponselnya, mengkonfirmasi bahwa benar nama Off tertulis di atasnya.

Gun kembali menekan panggilan, membawa ponselnya ke telinga hanya untuk mendengar nada dering. Berkali-kali. Entah berapa karena Gun enggan menghitung, tapi rasanya lama sekali sampai akhirnya Gun berhenti saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

“Gun? Lo gak apa-apa?” New baru masuk ke dalam kamar, menatap Gun dengan pandangan bingung. Lantas, saat Gun menoleh kea rah New, laki-laki bongsor itu bur-buru menghampiri Gun dan membawanya pada dekapan. Gun baru sadar kalau ia tengah menangis.

“Kenapa, hey? Kok nangis? Mimpi buruk?” Tanya New dengan suara lembut.

“Off... Off-nya….” Isak Gun tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat utuh dengan benar. Kepalanya benar-benar berisik sekarang. Laki-laki mungil itu terlampau khawatir dengan keadaan Off tapi juga setengah ragu dengan asumsi di kepalanya, kalau-kalau itu hanya buah dari rasa takut saja.

“Iya, gak apa-apa, Off gak apa-apa, lo gak apa-apa. Semuanya bakal baik-baik aja, Gun.” Ujar New menenangkan, ia mengusap punggung Gun pelan. Seolah berkata kalau New selalu ada di sampingnya kapanpun Gun butuh.

Sementara Gun masih terisak dalam rengkuhan sahabatnya, kini mencoba berpikir secara rasional atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kembali meninjau ulang dan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang sejalan dengan realita. Yang masih dapat diterima secara logika, meski belum tahu betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi jauh di dalamnya, Gun Atthaphan sadar kalau sejauh apapun ia melangkah. Berapapun insan di dunia yang ia temui. Selalu ada ruang khusus di hatinya untuk seorang laki-laki jangkung yang tengah berada di belahan pulau lain. Ruang khusus yang sengaja ia tinggalkan kosong, untuk diisi oleh Off Jumpol seorang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> udah kelihatan belom hilal ketemunya? hehe,,


	7. Karsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kemarin gimana, kan aku baru datang ke Bandung tadi malam?”  
> Oh?  
> Oh!

Chimon menatap penasaran pada kertas yang berserakan di atas meja belajar sang kakak. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih beberapa lembar, mengamati satu persatu torehan penuh warna yang digambarkan di atas kertas putih yang tebal. Laki-laki muda itu dapat mengenali tanda tangan sang kakak di sudut bawah sebelah kiri dalam tiap kertas, tanda kalau gambar itu memang Gun yang membuatnya.

“Gue baru tahu kalau lo bisa gambar, kak?” tanya Chimon, memanggil sang kakak tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas gambar milik Gun.

Gun yang tengah mematut diri di depan cermin melirik adiknya melalui refleksi, “baru-baru ini gue mulai suka,” jawab Gun seraya merapikan penampilannya yang tidak biasa. Laki-laki mungil itu tengah mencoba jas milik Chimon untuk ia pakai seminar hasil esok hari.

“Gambar lo bagus, lo gak mau _publish_ di _insta_? Atau platform lain, gitu?” Tanya Chimon lagi, benar-benar jujur dalam tuturnya, menganggap kalau gambar sang kakak memang memiliki nilai. Terlebih, Gun sudah menemukan gayanya sendiri, menjadikan gambarnya begitu unik.

Gun menggumam panjang sembari melepas jas yang ia pakai dan kembali mencoba jas lainnya yang sudah ia pisahkan di atas kasur, “nggak kepikiran sih. Gue juga jadi suka gambar karena terapi yang kemaren loh Chi, terus sampe sekarang kebawa jadi suka gambar kalau gabut.” Jawab sang kakak terus terang.

Chimon menatap sang kakak penuh ide, “kita bikin bisnis bareng yuk,” ujarnya dengan wajah sumringah. Setengah berharap Gun setuju dengan ide gila di kepala, setengah lagi paham kalau memang ini saat yang tepat untuk mengaplikasikan teori yang selama ini ia pelajari di kampus.

Gun menghentikan kegiatannya, lantas balik menatap sang adik tepat di netra, “lo ngide apa, Chi?” tanya Gun hati-hati, takut kalau sang adik benar-benar memikirkan hal terlampau tidak masuk akal dan meminta Gun untuk ikut terlibat di dalamnya.

Chimon menaruh tumpukan kertas milik Gun kembali ke tempat asal, “bukan yang aneh-aneh kok,” sahutnya defensif, membuat Gun semakin curiga dengan gelagat sang adik yang tidak berkata langsung pada poin.

“Lo malah bikin gue curiga tahu gak,” cibir Gun, “gue gak mau ngerjain tugas lo ah Chi, besok gue seminar hasil nih!” seru Gun menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran sang adik, sementara Chimon malah menampilkan cengiran khas saat ia tahu kalau kakaknya pasti akan membantu kendatipun laki-laki mungil itu berkata tidak.

“Ya nanti abis lo semhas kak, ngurusin revisi bentar lah kan lo pintar,” ujar Chimon persuasif, kini menatap Gun dengan pandangan memohon, “ya? Bantuin tugas gue? Kali ini lo dapet profit!” seru laki-laki yang lebih muda meyakinkan.

Gun menghela napas, lantas ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sementara Chimon terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik sang kakak tanpa jeda, masih dengan tatapan yang sama. “Apa?” tuntut Gun, meminta penjelasan.

“Kita buka _clothing brand_ , mau? Lo yang desain, gue yang urus semuanya. Mulai dari _marketing_ , admin, sama produksi, gimana?” tawar Chimon seraya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, tahu kalau penawaran yang ia buat memang menarik.

Gun mengerutkan dahinya, “emangnya gambar gue sebagus itu, ya? Lo kan bukan anak seni, beneran bernilai tuh hasil gabut gue?” tanya Gun ragu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Chimon melambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah, “gue emang bukan anak seni, tapi gue anak bisnis yang bisa lihat peluang uang,” ujar Chimon dengan kepercayaan diri penuh, yang mau tak mau membuat Gun berjengit.

“Jujur, tingkat kepercayaan diri lo semakin hari semakin naik, makan apa sih?” tanya Gun disertai dengan dengusan.

“Makan pahitnya hidup, kak, tiga sendok makan sehari. Udah kayak minum obat batuk.” Jawab Chimon asal yang sukses membuat Gun memutar bola matanya jengah.

Gun kembali bangkit dan membereskan baju-baju yang sengaja ia keluarkan. Memisahkan setelan pakaian yang sudah ia pilih untuk dikenakan besok, lantas melipat dan menaruh kembali sisanya di lemari. Gun menutup pintu lemari kamarnya dan beranjak keluar kamar, membuat Chimon yang masih duduk di kursi belajar sang kakak ikut bangkit menyusul karena tahu mereka harus turun ke lantai dasar untuk makan siang.

Chimon mendadak harus pergi menyusul temannya di kedai kopi daerah Hegarmanah untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Kebiasaan sang adik yang pelupa membuat seisi rumah sempat rusuh untuk sebentar karena ia mondar-mandir penuh suara, berkali-kali meninggalkan barang yang mengharuskannya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Gun yang sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya duduk di sofa ruang tengah, diam memerhatikan sang adik yang sibuk berlarian dan sempat tersandung. Tak ayal membuat laki-laki mungil itu terkekeh seraya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Lima belas menit penuh dengan kerusuhan, akhirnya rumah kembali sepi setelah Chimon berhasil ingkah menggunakan mobil.

Gun sibuk memainkan ponselnya, berkali-kali membuka dan menutup aplikasi yang sama. Tahu kalau kedua temannya tengah sibuk menjadi budak korporat tengah hari begini, mungkin baru kembali dari makan siang bersama kolega sehingga laki-laki mungil itu enggan menghubungi, bahkan untuk mengetik sesuatu dalam ruang obrolan mereka pun enggan.

Ia tahu kalau ia seharusnya merasa gugup, besok adalah hari besar untuk Gun. Setelah satu semester penuh bekerja keras mengeluarkan peluh, akhirnya ia bisa menyelesaikan skripsi yang bagi mahasiswa akhir merupakan beban hidup terberat. Yang rintangannya paling sulit yaitu melawan kemalasan diri sendiri. Gun akui, ia beberapa kali merasa tersendat dan berdiri di tempat yang sama dalam kurun waktu cukup lama. Namun, berkat bantuan New dan Kit, ia dapat kembali menemukan jalannya yang sempat hilang dan kembali menyelesaikan apa yang sudah ia mulai.

Alih-alih membaca ulang materi presentasi besok, Gun memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi dan memutar film yang muncul di laman rekomendasi. Laki-laki mungil itu sudah muak membaca ulang untuk kesekian kalinya, merasa percaya kalau ia sudah hapal apa-apa yang telah ia tulis di luar kepala, toh memang benar ia yang mengerjakan karya tulis tersebut.

Yang ia tidak sangka-sangka adalah, kehadiran sang bunda yang ikut duduk di samping Gun. Menaruh peralatan merajut miliknya di atas meja kopi, lantas mulai merajut yang Gun tebak adalah taplak meja.

“Kamu udah cobain jasnya Chimon, Kak? Muat?” tanya sang bunda membuka pembicaraan.

Gun menggumam sebagai jawaban, “muat, tapi ngepas di Gun, Ma.” Jawab Gun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar.

“Ya bagus ngepas, lagian kamu sih sukanya pakai baju kegedean, jadinya gak punya buat acara formal gini kan,”

Gun memajukan bibirnya, “Gun kelihatan aneh kalau pakai baju ngepas, Ma, kelihatan kecil banget.” Jawab Gun membela dirinya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan, Gun juga tidak begitu ingat, ia lebih suka membeli pakaian yang ukurannya lebih besar. Laki-laki mungil itu menganggap kalau dengan memakai pakaian yang kebesaran, ia tidak akan terlihat terlampau kecil.

“Iya, tapi harusnya kamu beli satu atau dua _blazer_ yang ukurannya pas. Masa mau seminar hasil pakai _blazer_ yang kegedean.” Jelas sang bunda, tidak menyalahkan preferensi pakaian anak sulungnya.

“Memangnya beneran gak sopan ya, Ma?” tanya Gun, benar-benar tidak tahu.

Alih-alih menjawab, sang bunda malah terkekeh. Anak sulungnya terkadang memang terlampau kosong dalam hal-hal seperti ini. “Bukan gak sopan, Mama takut aja nanti dosen kamu salah fokus bukan merhatiin presentasi kamu malah merhatiin baju kamu yang kegedean.”

“Ih! Mama!” Gun kembali cemberut setelah mendengar jawaban sang bunda. Laki-laki mungil itu terlampau percaya kalau pakaian pilihannya tidak cukup formal untuk seminar hasil dan menuruti titah sang bunda yang sejak kemarin menyuruhnya untuk memakai setelan milik Chimon.

Ada hening nyaman yang menyelimuti ruang tengah, dengan suara dari film yang diputar sebagai latar. Gun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang bunda, tidak peduli kalau ibunya tengah merajut sehingga kepalanya ikut bergoyang bersamaan dengan pergerakan tangan sang bunda.

“Ma, Kakak udah berhenti terapi, gak apa-apa?” tanya Gun tiba-tiba, kembali membuka pembicaraan yang sempat tertutup.

“Loh, harusnya Mama yang tanya, kamu gak apa-apa berhenti terapi?” ibunya balik bertanya.

Gun menyatukan kedua alisnya di tengah, ia berpikir sebentar lantas menjawab, “Gun kira untuk sekarang Gun gak perlu terapi lagi, Ma, udah lewat empat bulan dan hasil tiap sesi selalu bagus.” Tutur Gun menjelaskan pada sang bunda.

“Kalau Mama, yang penting Kakak udah ngerasa baik-baik aja. Kakak udah bisa ngejalanin hari seperti biasa juga Mama udah seneng,” mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari ranum sang bunda tak ayal membuat Gun menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, “tapi satu yang harus diinget ya Kak, semuanya jangan disimpan sendiri, gak apa-apa kalau kamu gak bisa cerita ke Mama, kamu bisa cerita ke Chimon atau ke temen kamu, siapa tuh namanya?” lanjut ibunya seraya mengusak surai anak sulungnya.

“New sama Kit, Maaaa,” ujar Gun sedikit merajuk, sadar kalau sang bunda tidak pernah bisa mengingat nama teman-temannya, padahal ia hanya punya dua yang sering berkunjung.

“Iyaaa, itu pokoknya,” sahut sang bunda mengikuti nada bicara Gun, “inget ya Kak, terus kalau-kalau nanti kamu mau terapi lagi juga nggak apa-apa, bilang aja ke mama, ya?”

“Iya Mama, Gun ingat,” janji Gun, tahu kalau selama ini ia belajar untuk membagi apa-apa yang ia rasa, lebih banyak pada sang adik, karena memang Chimon selalu menjadi sosok yang rutin bertanya. Dan mungkin akan selalu begitu, melihat bahwa sang adik memang menjadi pribadi yang cukup protektif semenjak kejadian buruk hampir lima tahun silam. Saat ia hampir merenggut nyawanya sendiri.

“Mama, jangan lupa besok masak daging buat Gun,” pinta anak sulung yang terlampau manja pada ibunya.

“Iya iyaa, aduh kuping Mama sampai panas kamu bilang ini terus,” jawab sang bunda sedikit mengomel, membuat Gun terkekeh karena ia memang sengaja mengganggu konsentrasi ibunya yang masih fokus merajut.

.

Gun keluar ruangan yudisium dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Bersamaan dengan sepuluh adik tingkat yang melaksanakan seminar hasil hari ini, Gun dinyatakan lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Tubuh mungilnya sempat ditabrak beberapa orang yang langsung saling berpelukan, laki-laki itu masih berusaha untuk keluar dari kerumunan orang—kebanyakan mahasiswa lain yang hadir untuk memberikan selamat pada temannya yang telah menyelesaikan studi.

Baru saja ia menemukan ruang untuk bernapas, Gun merasa tubuhnya ditubruk dalam dekapan seseorang yang wanginya terlampau familiar. Beberapa detik kemudian, ada tubuh lain yang ikut masuk dalam rengkuhan membuat Gun tersenyum penuh sampai ke mata.

“Selamaaaat sarjana!!” ujar New setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyodorkan buket buka mawar putih pada Gun yang langsung diterima dengan penuh suka.

“Mawar putih? Lo lagi confess ke gue?” Tanya Gun dengan ekspresi jahil, membuat New memutar bola matanya.

“Gue bawain lo parsel makanan aja, nih!” Kit ikut berujar memberikan boks berisi berbagai macam cemilan.

“Trims,” Gun menatap kedua sahabatnya, tidak menyangka kalau mereka benar-benar menyempatkan waktu untuk datang di hari besarnya.

“Eits! Bentar, ada yang kurang,” New berbalik menuju salah satu meja piknik dan mengambil selempang bertuliskan nama lengkap Gun dan gelar yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

“Nah! Lengkap deh, selempang, buket, dan parsel, sarjana _fresh from the oven_!” seru New menghasilkan tawa dari Gun dan Kit. Tahu kalau memang hal-hal seperti ini merupakan pernak-pernik khas mahasiswa yang tengah merayakan dirinya terbebas dari beban bernama skripsi.

Gun menarik kedua temannya untuk duduk di salah satu meja piknik yang kosong. Tahu kalau barang-barangnya masih berserakan sehingga ia perlu membereskan sebelum Chimon datang menjemput. Lorong area ruang yudisium masih terlihat ramai, seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya mereka merayakan pencapaian hidup. Gun tidak menyalahi, siapapun berhak bahagia di dunia ini, apalagi untuk mereka-mereka yang sudah berjuang keras melawan monster miliknya masing-masing.

“Gun, gue mau pipis, lo masih lama?” tanya New heboh,

“Yaudah lo pipis aja, eh? Lo mau bukannya mau balik ke kantor ya?” tanya Gun menghentikan kegiatannya,

New dan Kit mengangguk, “Chimon kapan jemput?” Kit bertanya membuat Gun melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya,

“Harusnya sih sebentar lagi,” jawab Gun kemudian menimbang-nimbang, “yaudah lo balik duluan aja deh, nanti dimarahi Boss kalau kelamaan,” lanjut laki-laki mungil tersebut, memberikan izin kepada dua sahabatnya untuk pergi lebih dulu.

“Lo gak apa-apa kita tinggal? Sendirian?” Tanya New memastikan,

“Gak sendirian,” sahut Gun menunjuk kerumunan mahasiswa depan ruang yudisium dengan dagunya, “tuh, ramai,” lanjut laki-laki mungil itu seraya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

New ingin protes tapi dipotong oleh Gun, “gak apa-apa, serius!” ujarnya meyakinkan kalau ia benar-benar tidak masalah ditinggalkan, toh sebentar lagi Chimon akan sampai.

“Oke, kita cabut ya Gun, sekali lagi selamat udah sarjana!” Kit mengambil alih, lantas memberikan pelukan terakhir diikuti dengan New sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Gun di meja piknik lantai empat. Gun kembali fokus membereskan barangnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Gun untuk siap pulang. Dengan keadaan lantai empat yang masih ramai, laki-laki mungil itu memutuskan untuk menunggu Chimon di _lobby_ , berharap kalau ada bangku kosong sehingga ia tidak perlu berdiri mengingat kakinya sudah cukup pegal. _Lift_ selalu penuh, Gun paham dan ia sedang tidak ingin menunggu lama sehingga tungkainya menuju tangga ujung. Langkah demi langkah ia tapaki sampai di anak tangga terakhir netranya menangkap sosok familiar tengah bersandar di dinding, tersenyum menatapnya penuh rasa bangga.

“Selamat, Kecil,” ujar laki-laki jangkung tersebut, menampilkan senyuman yang Gun pikir, belum pernah Gun lihat sebelumnya.

“Makasih, Papii,” jawab Gun mengembalikan senyum yang sama, tahu kalau ia tengah berbicara pada proyeksi Off dari kepalanya sendiri.

“Kamu bisa sampai di titik ini tanpa aku, kamu berhasil, Cil,” ujar Off lantas matanya berubah jadi sendu, “kamu bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa aku sekarang,”

Gun menahan napasnya, baru menyadari kalau selama ini ia tidak lagi merasa rumpang. Bahwa kakinya sudah bisa menapak di atas tanah sepenuhnya tanpa limbung. Tentang luka tak kasat mata dalam dirinya yang kini mulai mengering, tentang luka di hati yang dulu sempat dibiarkan menganga berlumuran darah akibat perpisahan yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkan. Semuanya kini sudah dalam tahapan sembuh meski belum sepenuhnya. Tapi Gun mengakui kalau ia sudah merasa baik-baik saja, perkataan Off benar adanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lama sekali orang-orang disekitarnya berhenti membicarakan Off, bahkan dirinya sendiri merasa kalau Off sudah menjadi bagian dari masa lalu. Memikirkan tentang tumpukan memori dan segala tentang laki-laki jangkung tersebut kini sudah terarsip rapi dalam satu kotak yang ditempatkan di sudut ruang kepalanya, tepat di paling bawah, berdebu dan tak tersentuh. Seolah-olah Off merupakan kepingan masa lalu yang lebih baik tidak ia susun kembali.

“Aku—“

“Bahkan kamu udah bisa senyum lihat aku, Cil,” tambah Off memotong perkataan Gun, “pelan-pelan semua memang tentang melupakan,” lanjut laki-laki jangkung itu lantas berdiri tegak, menatap Gun lurus. “Mungkin, ini udah waktunya buat kamu lepasin aku dan buka ruang kosong di sana.” Off menunjuk dada Gun tanpa menyentuh, “sekali lagi, selamat Kecil, kamu berhasil,” kata Off lantas berbalik dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya mengucap jumpa, ia menunjukkan punggungnya yang lama-kelamaan menjauh dan hilang.

Gun termenung, berdiri di tempat yang sama. Tahu kalau proyeksi Off hadir karena jauh di dalam hatinya, laki-laki mungil itu berharap Off akan datang hari ini. Yang tidak ia sangka adalah perkataan yang keluar dari ranum sang tuan. Menumpahkan fakta tepat di wajahnya, Gun butuh waktu untuk memproses perkataan Off yang memang benar adanya. Bahwa Gun perlahan-lahan mulai melupakan Off, bahwa hatinya tidak lagi merasa sakit yang amat sangat saat nama Off disebut.

Kepalanya berkali-kali memutar kembali perkataan Off tentang ruang kosong dalam hati sang tuan. Memikirkan apa maksud dibalik pernyataan tersebut, kemudian paham bahwa ia tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam satu ruangan khusus yang memang disematkan hanya untuk satu orang tertentu. Bahwa mungkin, ini memang sudah saatnya ia melepaskan Off dan menyerah pada semesta—satu-satunya yang dapat membenturkan jalan mereka berdua.

“Tapi, Off, kuncinya ada di kamu,” Gun menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, “kuncinya dibawa sama kamu.” Kata Gun menatap lorong kosong yang memang sejak tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya sendiri.

Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Gun, membuat sang tuan kembali hadir pada realita yang sebenarnya. Laki-laki itu merogoh kantung celana mendapati kalau adik satu-satunya tengah menelepon, tanda kalau Chimon sudah sampai di depan fakultas menunggunya untuk pulang bersama.

.

.

.

Pada beberapa kesempatan yang diberikan oleh semesta, Off tidak melulu mensyukuri apa yang datang. Lebih banyak ia bertanya kenapa dan mengkhawatirkan alasan dibalik rentetan kejadian yang menimpanya daripada fokus pada kata bagaimana ia harus menanggapi. Kebiasaan buruk kalau boleh Off memberikan pandangan, yang berujung membuatnya selalu meragu akan masa depan serta kejutan-kejutan yang ada di dalamnya. Hal itu juga menjadi salah satu variabel yang membuat luka tak kasat mata dalam diri Off semakin lama semakin membesar.

Entah pada sesi konseling yang keberapa, Off paham bahwa ia tidak harus selalu mempertanyakan alasan dibalik kata mengapa. ‘lebih baik fokus pada apa yang ada di depan mata, Off, pelan-pelan kamu pasti akan menemukan kalau semuanya berarti lagi.’ Begitu kata Dokter Nilah. Butuh tiga hari penuh bagi sang tuan untuk memahami perkataan dari sang dokter dan benar-benar mencoba untuk fokus pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Maka ketika ia melihat Win muncul di depan pintu kamar untuk kali kesekian, Off menyambut sang adik dengan senyuman lebar.

Win menatap Off dengan ekspresi ngeri, “tumben Koko nggak marah aku invasi?” tanya adik sepupunya bingung.

“Aku udah tahu dari Papa kalau kamu balik ke Pontianak kemarin,” jawab Off dengan nada jahil dan ekspresi kelewat mengesalkan.

Win tak ayal memutar bola matahnya jengah, lantas masuk ke dalam ruang privat milik Off dan duduk di atas kasur, “kamu nggak deg-degan, Ko?” tanya Win menatap sang kakak yang mengambil ponsel di atas nakas, ikut duduk di atas kasur milkinya.

“Sedikit,” jawab Off acuh, “lagian ini bukan pertama kalinya? Waktu itu kan pernah ikut rapat direksi.”

“Koko, itu dua tahun yang lalu? _Please_ Ko, besok tuh inaugurasi kamu diangkat jadi CEO Adarico lho!” Win meninggikan suaranya, tidak percaya dengan pemikiran sang kakak yang terlewat sederhana atau malah menyepelekan. Yang ditanya malah mengangkat bahunya tidak ingin berkomentar lebih lanjut, membuat Win kembali bertanya, “Koko tahu kan kalau besok harus ngasih _speech_?” tanya Win lagi.

Off menganggukkan kepalanya, “udah disiapin, lagi dilihat sama Mike dan kayaknya nanti siang dikirim,”

Win bergeming, “ _Outfit_?” tanya adiknya lagi,

“Udah sama Mike kemarin,” jawab Off tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

“Ini mah Kak Mike yang nyiapin semua kayaknya,” komentar Win

“Ya buat apa punya sekertaris kalau nggak bisa dimintain tolong?”

“Seenggaknya kamu yang pilih atau gimana kek,”

“Iya aku yang pilih lah, Mike cuma bantu ngasih rekomendasi setelan yang cocok di aku gimana,” balas Off membuat Win memajukan bibirnya,

“Beneran siap buat besok?” Tanya Win lagi, memastikan kalau sang kakak benar-benar sudah melakukan persiapan yang seharusnya,

“Udaaaah,” sahut Off malas menanggapi kebawelan yang disuguhkan oleh Win, padahal ini hari minggu—hari malas-malasan Off. “Kamu besok datang kan, Win?” tanya Off, memastikan sang adik akan hadir dalam acara inaugurasinya.

“Iya, aku datang wakilin perusahanku,”

“Sama Ayah?”

Win menganggukkan kepalanya, “aku masih belajar ya, Koko udah empat tahun berkecimpung di dunia orang tua,” sahut Win saat melihat bahwa Off tengah mencibirnya.

“Kupikir karena kamu kuliah bisnis, jadi udah paham hal-hal dasar kayak gini.”

“Teoritikal iya, tapi lapangan dan bagaimana aku harus bersikap? Nol,” jawab Win menanggapi perkataan Off.

“Kamu mau ngirim aku buket bunga lagi, Win?”

“Malas ah, yang dua tahun lalu aja bahkan gak dilirik sama Koko,” sahut Win yang kini merebah, ikut memainkan ponselnya, “lagian, kayaknya Ayah yang bakal ngirim.”

Off bergumam menanggapi, “gak apa, yang penting kamu datang besok,” jawab Off

“Tenang!” tiba-tiba Win berseru, “aku udah siapin hadiah buat Koko,”

Off menghela napasnya, Win dan hadiahnya atas hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya tidak begitu signifikan tapi selalu berhasil membuat Off merasa diapresiasi. “Tolong jangan boneka _teddy bear_ yang gede lagi, plis,” ujar Off, mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari adik sepupunya.

“Enggak, kan Koko udah punya tuh,” ia menunjuk boneka beruang besar berwarna putih di sudut ruangan, dibiarkan duduk begitu saja di atas lantai,

“Ya kan dari kamu itu juga,” sahut Off sebal, “mana hadiahnya?” tanya Off mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Besok! Besok aku kasih pas kamu udah resmi jadi CEO Adarico!” jawab Win kelewat bersemangat, tak ayal membuat Off menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Selalu begitu, adik sepupunya itu selalu memiliki caranya sendiri untuk dapat membuat Off kembali hidup seperti manusia, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa ia pantas berada di sini, tepatnya pada titik ini.

.

Bukan sebuah pesta yang Off harapkan, tapi adik sepupunya memang senang memberikan kejutan. Acara inaugurasi Off berjalan lancar, kelewat formal bagi Off tapi ia dapat dengan tenang mengikutinya. Kurun waktu dua jam yang membosankan. Padahal inti dari acara tersebut hanyalah berupa pengangkatan Off secara resmi menjadi CEO Adarico—perusahaan yang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun ia tekuni menuruti titah sang ayah.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Off dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Win dan Bright di ruang tengah lengkap dengan dekorasi pita dan lampu kerlap-kerlip. Tahu kalau kakak sepupunya takut dengan balon, Win sama sekali tidak menaruh balon dalam dekorasi mereka.

“Eh? Bright?” tanya Off, baru menyadari kalau pacar sang adik ikut berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Bright mengangkat sebelah tangannya, “selamat Ko Jum!” seru lawan bicaranya kemudian memberikan senyuman miring, khas Bright.

“Pantesan kamu tadi buru-buru pulang duluan, Win, ternyata ini hadiahnya?” tanya Off melepas jas berwarna biru tua dan menaruhnya asal di atas sofa. Kini laki-laki jangkung itu ikut duduk bersama dengan Win dan Bright di depan meja kopi yang disulap penuh dengan banyak makanan serta satu buah kue tart.

Win memamerkan gigi kelincinya, sebuah laku yang selalu dapat membuat Off luluh atas apapun yang telah dilakukan adik sepupunya, “aku sengaja izin ke ayah pulang duluan buat jemput Bright sih, tapi ya, itu bagian dari rencana,” jelas Win.

“Kok kamu mau sih disuruh-suruh sama bocah tengil ini?”

“Sebenarnya, ini semua ide aku Ko, seminggu kemarin dia uring-uringan mikirin hadiah buat Koko tapi gak nemu yang pas melulu,”

Win cemberut mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya, “Bright gak asik, Win kan cuma mau kasih sesuatu yang berkesan buat Koko, dia sekarang udah jadi CEO gak kayak kamu masih mahasiswa, hu!” tutur Win bersungut-sungut diiringi dengan tangan yang mengepal dengan ibu jari mengarah ke bawah.

Tingkah Win sukses membuat dua laki-laki yang lebih tua itu tergelak dibuatnya, namun ada satu yang dengan cepat berhenti untuk kemudian mengusak surai Win, “yah jangan ngambek dong, kan kita mau ngerayain hari pertama Ko Jum jadi CEO,” ujar Bright membujuk kekasihnya,

“Oh!” Win membulatkan kedua matanya, seperti ingat sesuatu kemudian langsung mencari-cari barang tersebut di antara tumpukan kertas dan plastik makanan. “Tadaaa!” seru Win sedetik setelah ia menemukan beberapa potong lilin, “kita tiup lilin.”

“Aku baru tahu kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun?” kata Off yang nadanya lebih mirip pertanyaan.

Win memutar bola matanya, “khusus tahun ini, Koko ulang tahunnya dua kali,” sahut Win menanggapi ucapan kakak sepupunya.

Off ingin membalas perkataan adiknya dengan sarkasme lain tapi diinterupsi dengan suara pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan area garasi, menampilkan Mike dibaliknya.

“Loh? Mike belum pulang?” tanya Off bingung melihat sekertarisnya masuk ke dalam rumah, terlebih lewat pintu samping. Seingatnya, mereka berdua sudah mengucap jumpa sebelum Off beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah.

“Halo Pak Jumpol, ponsel saya ketinggalan di mobil Bapak tadi,” ujar Mike disertai dengan cengiran bersalah.

“Kak Mike! Sini ikutan!” sapa Win membuat Mike menampilkan ekspresi bingung yang teramat sangat. Laki-laki berkumis itu melirik Off seolah meminta izin, apa boleh, apa pantas ia duduk di antara mereka, ikut bercengkrama.

Off menunjukkan senyumannya lantas menyurh Mike untuk masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya, “ini kerjaan Win, katanya mau ngerayain hari pertama saya jadi CEO,”

“Aduh! Formal banget bahasanya!” seru Win tidak tahan mendengar percakapan antara Off dengan Mike.

Off bergeming sebentar kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, “eh, bener juga ya, ini udah bukan jam kerja. Ayo makan Mike, lepas aja jas lo, apa gak engap,”

“Aduh Bapak,” keluh Mike seraya menaruh kedua telapak di depan dadanya, kaget, “engap sih, yaudah gue ikutan boleh ya.” lanjutnya yang disambut dengan gelak tawa dari ketiga laki-laki lainnya. Tahu kalau memang Mike diterima dalam pesta kecil mereka.

Win fokus menyalakan lilin sementara Off yang masih belum bisa menerima ide ini tiba-tiba bertanya, “Kita bakal nyanyi selamat ulang tahun?”

“Bukannya Pak Jumpol ulang tahunnya Januari?” sahut Mike, kebingungan.

“Kata Win, tahun ini Ko Jum ulang tahunnya dua kali,” kini Bright yang menimpali pertanyaan Mike, membuat Win menyiku pinggang kekasihnya.

“Berisik.” Win memperingatkan, “gak usah nyanyi, Koko langsung tiup lilin aja. Jangan lupa _make a wish_ dulu!” seru adik sepupu Off bersemangat, menatap Off dengan wajah yang penuh seri.

Off menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, secara bergantian menatap tiga laki-laki yang duduk di antaranya. “Tiup nih?” tanya Off ragu-ragu. Win menganggukkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, “berdoa dulu!” seru Win mengingatkan. Hal yang membuat Off langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan bibir dan menutup kedua matanya, berdoa untuk sang pengatur semesta, merapalkan beberapa frasa utuh untuk kemudian ditiupkan pada api yang menyala di atas lilin-lilin kecil.

_Tuhan, terimakasih kuucap karena kini aku sudah bisa berdiri sendiri meski belum seutuhnya. Pintaku satu, selalu ingat bahwa ada seseorang yang berhasil membuatku untuk mulai berusaha berdiri sendiri._

Win bertepuk tangan heboh, sukses membuat kakak sepupunya kembali membuka mata. Sedetik kemudian, Bright dan Mike juga ikut bertepuk tangan. Saling memberikan selamat pada Off untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Off mengulas senyum tulus yang sampai ke mata, tahu bahwa mereka yang duduk bersamanya ini telah memberikan rasa yang tulus dan Off berterimakasih atas hal itu. Off Jumpol merasa cukup, untuk saat ini.

.

Off masih berantakan saat ia turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan yang kosong. Laki-laki jangkung itu mengerutkan dahi, merasa asing dengan aura hening di ruangan yang sudah tersedia beberapa makanan di atas meja makan. Biasanya sang ayah sudah duduk manis di kursi tempatnya seraya membaca laman berita dari tablet. Tapi ini kosong, bahkan bibi Ros sudah ingkah ke bagian belakang rumah untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lain.

Off menolehkan kepalanya mencari sang ayah seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tengah. Ada jendela besar serta pintu geser dari kaca yang langsung menghubungkan ke taman depan. Off melihat kalau pintunya sedikit terbuka, membuat sang tuan penasaran sehingga ia menghampiri untuk keluar. Ayah Off tengah duduk di atas kursi taman, dengan pakaian rumahan terlihat menikmati suasana pagi yang memang cerah.

“Kok Papa di sini?” sapa Off seraya mendudukkan dirinya di teras.

Sang ayah menoleh menatap anak satu-satunya, “udah lama nggak berjemur, Papa kan udah tua Ko,” jawab Ayah Off menimbulkan kekehan dari lawan bicaranya.

“Memangnya Papa udah sarapan?” tanya Off lagi,

“Belum, nanti aja bareng sama kamu. Lagian, kok tumben kamu bangun pagi? Hari pertama jadi CEO ya,” ujar ayahnya sedikit meledek,

Off berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, “kebangun. Kemarin Win kesini bikin pesta, Papa pulang malam, kemana?” tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Laki-laki jangkung itu enggan membicarakan perihal jabatan barunya dengan sang ayah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, malah sedikit merasa sedih karena tahu kenyataan ayahnya harus mundur dari posisi sebelumnya lebih cepat.

“Alun-alun,” jawab Ayah Off tenang, “dulu Papa sering kesana sama Mami,”

Off berjengit, bisa dihitung jari sang ayah membawa ibunya dalam percakapan mereka, “sampai malam?” tanya Off curiga, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kaget dan penasarannya.

Ayah Off bergumam panjang, “Papa dulu ngelamar Mami kamu di sana, Ko,”

Off merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai yang masih dingin sisa embun pagi, netranya tertutup akibat silaunya cahaya mentari kemudian menanggapi tutur sang ayah, “Papa rindu sama Mami,” ujar Off, sebuah pernyataan yang diafirmasi dengan gumaman ayahnya.

Di kepala sang tuan, ia tidak begitu paham dengan jalan cerita orang tuanya. Padahal, Off tahu kalau ayahnya lah yang memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan sang bunda. Off ingat, di semester terakhirnya saat masih sekolah menengah pertama dulu, ia diminta untuk memilih salah satu di antara mereka. Hal yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi dirinya, apa ia melakukan hal yang benar.

“Koko, Papa harap kamu nggak terbebani sama jabatan kamu sekarang,”

“Koko nggak apa-apa, Pa,”

Ayah Off bergeming, seperti menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang akan ia utarakan selanjutnya, “Kamu nggak mau balik ke Bandung aja, Ko?”

“Maksud Papa?”

“Papa pikir, kamu akan lebih bahagia di sana. Maksudnya, ada teman-teman kamu yang sering telepon itu. Kamu juga udah lama tinggal di sana, lebih familiar daripada Pontianak.”

Off memikirkan perkataan sang ayah, “di sini juga ada Win, ada Papa, kalau Koko pindah nanti Papa sendirian lagi?” tanya anak semata wayangnya, “lagipula, sekarang Adarico dipegang sama Koko, kalau Koko pindah ke Bandung siapa yang mau urus?”

Ayah Off mengulas senyum mendengar jawaban anak laki-lakinya, “Maafin Papa ya, Ko, kalau-kalau Koko kesal. Papa cuma mau kamu tahu, kalau kamu punya pilihan untuk mundur dari perusahaan, masih ada Mas Edgar, kalau kamu memang mau pindah ke Bandung dan milih jalan yang kamu suka.”

“Koko gak mau ninggalin Papa,” cicit Off, akhirnya mengakui apa yang ada dalam kepalanya, “Koko beneran nggak apa-apa ngegantiin Papa di sini, serius deh,” ujar Off bangkit dari posisi rebahnya menatap sang ayah dengan wajah memelas.

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum sang ayah kembali berujar, “inget ya Ko kalau kamu nggak sendirian, ngurus perusahaan itu sulit, Papa nggak minta sempurna dari kamu.”

“Papa gak perlu mikir macam-macam, Koko paham.” Jawab Off lantas berdiri, “ayo sarapan, Pa.” ajak Off pada sang ayah untuk kemudian sama-sama beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah. Ayah dan anak tersebut siap untuk memulai hari mereka yang baru.

.

.

.

Ada yang aneh dengan rumah Gun, tapi laki-laki mungil itu tidak bisa menemukan apa. Setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobil di _carport_ dan menutup pagar, ia berjalan menuju pintu depan dan langsung membuka tanpa pikir panjang. Gelap. Gun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, seingatnya saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, lampu di tepi jalan masih menyala, bahkan sampai rumah sebelah. Gun baru saja mau meneriaki nama adiknya namun netra sang tuan melihat setitik cahaya dari sudut ruang.

Di ujung sana, ada bunda yang tengah memegang satu buah kue tart lengkap dengan lilin yang menyala. Alunan lagu selamat ulang tahun menyapa rungu membuat sang tuan yang sadar kalau hari sudah berganti menjadi hari kelahirannya. Gun berjengit kaget, sedetik kemudian Gun melompat bersemangat, turut bernyanyi untuk dirinya sendiri seraya langkahnya menghampiri ke arah sang bunda. Laki-laki mungil itu tersenyum sangat lebar sampai ke mata.

“Cepet tiup lilinnya, Kak!” seru Chimon yang berdiri tepat di samping bunda, Gun meliriknya sedetik kemudian menutup mata seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajah.

_Tuhan, terimakasih untuk keluarga penuh pengertian, untuk teman penuh kasih sayang, untuk setitik kewarasan yang berhasil digenggam. Satu pintaku, pertemukanlah aku dengan dia jika memang kami berdua ditakdirkan bersama._

Gun membuka mata dan langsung meniup lilin di hadapannya. Membawa harapan dan doa yang ia sebutkan terbang jauh ke langit untuk didengar oleh semesta di antara kegelapan ruang. Tidak begitu lama karena Chimon langsung menyalakan lampu ruang tamu untuk kemudian mencolek krim kue untuk dibubuhkan ke pipi sang kakak.

“Chimon!” pekik Gun sadar kalau wajahnya kini belepotan dengan krim putih.

Gun menyentuh krim kue dengan telunjuknya, cukup banyak mengambil krim putih tersebut dan balas memeperkan pada sebelah wajah Chimon. Keduanya tergelak melihat wajah masing-masing yang terlihat berantakan. Ada sebagian warna putih yang menempel pada surai Gun, sementara alis sebelah kanan Chimon sepenuhnya tertutupi krim.

“Eh, udah jangan dimainin!” seru bunda membuat kedua kakak beradik tersebut berhenti. Gun dapat melihat sang bunda mengambil kue tersebut kemudian ditaruh di atas meja makan. Sementara ayahnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam tiba-tiba menarik anak sulungnya dalam dekapan lantas berujar, “selamat ulang tahun, kakak, semoga doa kamu terkabul,”

Gun memberikan senyuman paling tulus setelah ia lepas dari pelukan sang ayah, “makasih, Ayah,”

“Selamat menua kak! Gak nyangka sekarang lo udah dua puluh empat,” kata Chimon menarik pipi sebelah kiri Gun, hal yang sukses membuat kakaknya memutar bola mata jengah.

“Lo juga bentar lagi dua puluh dua ya!” seru Gun dengan nada sewot.

“Kakak, gak mau potong kue?” tanya bundanya, menatap Gun dari ruang makan.

“Mauuu!!” jawab Gun kelewat antusias, lantas membawa tungkainya menuju tempat sang bunda dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

“Potongan pertama buat Chimooon!” seru Chimon, meminta sang kakak untuk memberikan potongan pertama kue ulang tahun untuk dirinya. Terdengar kekanakkan tapi peduli setan, Chimon mau makan kue tart.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lewat sepuluh tapi Gun belum bisa terlelap. Netranya seolah enggan menutup, malah dengan khuysuk menatap langit-langit di ruangan setengah gelap. Ia sudah membersihkan dirinya sejak satu jam yang lalu, tepat sebelum naik ke atas tempat tidur. Sang tuan juga sudah menyalakan lilin aroma terapi yang diletakkan di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Satu-satunya pencahayaan yang menerangi ruang privat miliknya.

Gun meregangkan sebelah kakinya, ia mengubah posisi rebah dan menarik guling panjang ke dalam peluknya. Entah kenapa, laki-laki mungil itu merasa kesal. Sedikit menyesal dengan doa yang sudah ia tuturkan tapi di waktu yang bersamaan ia merasa benar sudah jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Tahu kalau selama ini memang ia menggantungkan harapan pada semesta. Dalam diam menginginkan akan pertemuan kembali dengan laki-laki jangkung yang tidak pernah ingkah dari kepalanya. Persetan dengan klise, Gun ingin sekali saja bertemu dengan Off.

_Bertemu ya, sudah bertemu lalu apa?_

Sahut sebagian dirinya dalam kepala. Gun memajukan bibirnya, tidak senang dengan pikiran yang berlalu-lalang. Enggan membiarkan kepalanya berenang lebih jauh, Gun menutup matanya rapat-rapat, memaksa kantuk untuk segera datang dan mengambil alih tubuhnya yang sudah lelah. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Gun yang mencoba rileks tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh Chimon yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya.

“Kak?” bisik sang adik penuh ragu, kalau-kalau kakaknya sudah jatuh ke pulau kapuk.

“Chi? Kenapa?” Gun kembali membuka matanya, setengah bangkit menggunakan siku sebagai tumpuan tubuh.

“Chi mimpi buruk,” ujar sang adik lalu memajukan bibirnya, seraya masuk ke dalam kamar sang kakak lantas menutup pintu kayu di belakang punggungnya.

“Hantu?” tanya Gun kini sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya, menatap Chimon yang mengangguk pasrah. Ini hanya salah satu dari beberapa hal tentang kelemahan adiknya. Gun tahu, kalau sudah begini tandanya Chimon baru saja menonton film horror.

Laki-laki mungil itu membiarkan sang adik naik ke atas kasur dan ikut masuk ke dalam selimut abu-abu miliknya. Ia memberikan bantal yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk menyangga kepala Chimon, “kenapa nonton horror sih kalau takut gini?”

“Dipaksa nanon,” sahut adiknya dengan nada jengkel, “Chi gak bisa tidur kalau lampunya nyala, tapi kalau mati Chi parno,” tutur Chimon pelan, kalimat yang selalu ia ucapkan tiap kali berkunjung ke kamar kakaknya. Gun hanya bisa menghela napas lantas ikut rebah di samping sang adik, kalau sedang merajuk begini, Chimon seratus persen berubah menjadi adik manja. Padahal biasanya, tiap kali orang lain bertemu dengan mereka berdua, selalu Chimon yang dikira mendapat peran sebagai kakak.

“Merem, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh.” Ujar Gun lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Chimon menggumam sebagai balasan dan saat Gun melihat adiknya sudah menutup mata, ia juga mengikuti dengan harapan untuk segera tertidur.

Hening. Ada hening yang panjang dan Gun bisa mendengar napas mereka berdua yang teratur dan saling bersahutan. Tidak ada yang berbicara, padahal Gun masih sepenuhnya terjaga dan mungkin adiknya juga tak kunjung terlelap. Laki-laki mungil itu masih merasa tidak tenang, entah kenapa.

“Kakak?” panggil Chimon pelan.

Gun kembali membuka matanya, tapi Chimon masih tetap dalam posisi sebelumnya. “Kenapa, lagi?”

“Kita ke Pontianak yuk,”

Gun berjengit, “ngapain?”

“Nyari kak Off, biar lo ketemu sama dia.”

Gun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir, “lo ngantuk, Chi” ujarnya.

“Iya,” Chimon tidak protes membuat Gun sedikit terkejut meski akhirnya ia melanjutkan, “gue serius, lo udah baik-baik aja sekarang dalam segala aspek di hidup lo, bahkan minggu depan lo akan buka _store_ pertama Gente,”

“Kita yang bakal buka _store_ , Chi. Tidur ah, lo mulai ngelantur,”

“Gue Cuma mau lo bahagia,”

“Gue udah bahagia, dengan bisa berpijak sepenuhnya juga cukup,”

Chimon menguap, tanda kalau kantuk sudah mulai datang dan mengambil alih tubuhnya, “gue tahu lo masih mikirin dia bahkan setelah tahun berganti,” sahut adiknya keras kepala, tapi juga dengan nada malas-malasan khas orang ngantuk.

“Shhh,” Gun menyuruh Chimon untuk berhenti berbicara meski tidak sepenuhnya abai akan kalimat yang diutarakan sang adik. Diam-diam memikirkan usul Chimon tapi juga merasa ragu yang amat sangat karena tahu kalau terlalu banyak resiko jika ia mengambil jalan tersebut. Gun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menyenyahkan pemikiran yang semakin lama semakin menari-nari penuh rasa kemenangan dalam kepalanya. Di waktu yang bersamaan, Gun dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari sang adik, tanda kalau Chimon sudah tertidur pulas.

_Chimon brengsek._

Yang tidak ia sangka adalah permainan semesta yang terlampau apik sampai-sampai Gun tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun tentangnya. Gun sudah melupakan percakapan lewat tengah malamnya dengan Chimon, bahkan sejak pagi hari ia membuka mata setelahnya. Percakapan yang ia anggap seperti angin lalu karena rasionalnya menganggap kalimat Chimon berisi omong kosong belaka.

Pembukaan toko _clothing_ _brand_ miliknya di daerah Sukajadi melebihi ekspektasi Gun, membuat fokus sang tuan tertuju pada hal yang tengah berlangsung di depan matanya. Ide bisnis dari Chimon yang awalnya dikerjakan atas rasa penasaran berujung pada kata sukses berkat dinamik kerja keras sepasang kakak beradik tersebut. Tidak pernah ia menyangka kalau dirinya akan menjadi seorang pemilik _brand_ pakaian lokal yang terkenal sebegitunya. Padahal ia pernah berandai untuk kerja di kantor seperti kedua temannya tapi jalan takdir membawanya pada pintu ini, dan Gun sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya. Malah, laki-laki mungil itu bersyukur karena dapat membuka peluang bagi orang lain.

“Chiii, _summer_ _edition_ udah selesai produksi belom?” teriak Gun memanggil adiknya yang tengah menghilang dibalik gudang berisi tumpukan pakaian berbagai ukuran.

“Belom kaak, kemarin vendornya telpon kalau mereka bakal telat, ada kendala di mesin katanya.” Jawab Chimon yang kepalanya menyembul dari balik ruangan.

“Aduh, besok-besok denda aja gitu ya kalau telat produksi? Bakal sempat gak buat _launching_?” tanya Gun mengetuk dagunya.

“Bisa,” sahut Chimon yang suaranya terdengar lebih dekat, membuat Gun mendongak untuk mendapati sang adik berjalan ke arahnya lantas duduk di hadapan laki-laki mungil itu. “Dia bilang akhir minggu depan paling telat, kak”

Gun menggumam, “ _okay_ …”

“Btw, lo gak pernah main lagi sama New dan Kit?” tanya Chimon mengambil _cup_ berisi _milk_ _tea_ lantas diseruput.

“Dua minggu yang lalu, gue baru ketemuan di Kineruku,” jawab Gun tidak melepaskan pandangan dari layar laptopnya. “Kenapa emang?”

“Nggak, biasanya kan lo sering nobar di rumah,” ujar Chimon sambil mengusap layar gawai hitam miliknya.

“Mereka juga sibuk sama kerjaan, Chi, kalau sempat kita lebih milih _catching_ _up_ di toko kopi soalnya pasti berisik.” Gun memberikan cengiran pada adik laki-lakinya, meski sedetik kemudian kembali fokus.

“Lo ganggu pengunjung lain, kak.”

“Gak akan ada yang peduli sama omongan orang di toko kopi, Chi.”

“Jangan-jangan ini alasan lo sering ke toko kopi sendirian,” Chimon menatap kakaknya curiga,

“Apa?” tanya Gun menatap Chimon dengan wajah bingung yang kentara.

“Lo suka nguping pembicaraan orang ya?” tuduh adiknya yang dibalas dengan pukulan kencang pada lengan.

“Bukan nguping, tapi emang kedengaran aja.” Kilah Gun, “lagipula, gue juga udah lupa sama apa-apa yang pernah gue dengar,” tambahnya kembali mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia _me time_.

Chimon menggelengkan kepala dan menatap kakaknya tidak percaya, “gue gak nyangka, _owner_ Gente hobi ke toko kopi cuma buat nguping pembicaraan orang-orang,”

Gun melempar boneka kecil yang menjadi hiasan di atas meja kasir pada Chimon seraya berseru, “berisik!”

Seolah kebetulan, hari berikutnya Gun mendapat telepon dari Kit berisi ajakan untuk bertemu. ‘Braga aja yuk, gue sama New sekalian mau cari sepatu di _Sport Station_ , udahannya kita ke _starbucks_?’ Gun masih bisa mendengar suara Kit melafalkan kalimat tersebut. Braga. Tempat yang dulu Gun hindari karena satu dan lain hal kini kembali ia pijakkan tapaknya di jalan yang tidak pernah sepi tersebut. Kit mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuat Gun terlampau penasaran, ia memiliki kabar yang harus disampaikan secara langsung.

Maka ketika Gun melihat Chimon tengah tertidur di atas sofa ruang tengah, tungkainya mengendap pelan-pelan untuk menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah sang adik. Tahu kalau Chimon sudah pulas, buru-buru ia mengambil kunci mobil dan ingkah dari rumah.

Braga selalu macet baik pada hari biasa maupun akhir minggu, jalanannya terlampau penuh karena memang sesungguhnya wilayah tersebut lebih dikhususkan untuk pejalan kaki. Gun memutuskan untuk berangkat jauh lebih awal dari kesepakatan waktu mereka demi mendapatkan tempat parkir untuk mobilnya. Ia memutar kemudi, membuat mobilnya masuk ke area parkir _basement_ Braga City Walk, satu-satunya bangunan yang menyediakan parkir mobil. Sang tuan tidak ingin berkutat terlalu lama di jalan dan berputar-putar di kawasan tersebut untuk mencari lahan parkir, lantas membiarkan dirinya keluyuran di antara lalu lalang pejalan kaki seorang diri sembari menunggu kedatangan dua temannya yang lain.

Ada satu toko kopi yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya. Menjadi tujuan utama ketika akhirnya sang tuan berhasil keluar dari area City Walk. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri sebelum akhirnya melangkah tungkai ke sebrang jalan untuk masuk ke toko kopi yang lumayan padat. Raganya langsung berdiri di depan kasir, memberikan pesanan pada pegawai lalu duduk sambil menunggu minumannya diracik.

Gun mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping jendela kaca yang memberikan _view_ pedestrian jalan Braga. Laki-laki mungil itu mengeluarkan gawai dari kantung celananya lantas fokus pada layar kotak tersebut sampai ia mendengar getaran, tanda kalau pesananya sudah jadi. Gun bangkit untuk mengambil es kopi djawa yang ia pesan, berujar terimakasih pada sang barista lantas kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula.

Tangan sang tuan berhasil mengeluarkan buku kecil tak bergaris lengkap dengan pensil yang selalu ia bawa dari dalam tasnya. Terbiasa mengisi waktu jeda dengan menggambar, maka tangan sang tuan seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk kembali menorehkan garis di atas kertas putih, berulang-ulang membuat pola dan bentuk tertentu sampai berhasil menuangkan bayangan di kepala menjadi satu gambar utuh di atas kertas.

Beberapa orang lewat di hadapan laki-laki itu tidak ia indahkan dan tetap fokus pada guratan pensil. Sang tuan sengaja menulikan rungu demi tidak terdistraksi dari kegiatan menggambar yang tengah dilakukan. Ada hal-hal yang membuat kita menurunkan awas, dan Gun tengah melakukan salah satu di antaranya. Karena tidak ada yang pernah dapat memprediksi bagaimana semesta akan mempermainkan insan, begitupula dengan laki-laki mungil yang masih sibuk sesekali meneguk es kopinya.

Dan dalam satu waktu di kondisinya yang sedang tidak awas, ada wangi parfum familiar yang sampai ke indra penciuman Gun. Aroma parfum yang sukses mengingatkan laki-laki mungil itu pada seseorang tertentu. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Gun paham kepalanya akan kembali memperlihatkan proyeksi Off lagi. Refleks, Gun mengangkat kepala untuk mengedarkan pandangan.

Ketemu.

Gun melihat Off tengah mengambil minumannya di dekat area kasir, netra mereka beradu dan dalam sepersekian detik itu Gun dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut terpampang di wajah Off. Gun setengah mengerutkan dahinya, tapi keraguan itu buyar ketika Off mengulaskan senyum ramah yang langsung dibalas dengan gestur yang sama.

Ada yang beda dari proyeksi Off, suara di kepalanya memberi tahu tapi Gun masih belum menemukan apa. Ia membiarkan laki-laki jangkung itu duduk di ruang kosong tepat di sampingnya. Off menaruh minuman ke atas meja. Aneh. Gun mendapati semua ini terlampau aneh. Seolah Off memang benar-benar di sini, bahwa raganya benar-benar berada tepat di hadapan sang tuan padahal laki-laki mungil itu tahu betul kalau Off tengah berada jauh di belahan pulau lain.

“Gun? Kamu suka gambar sekarang?” Off membuka pembicaraan mereka.

Gun bergumam sebagai jawaban, “gara-gara ikut _art_ _therapy_ , jadi keterusan suka.” Jelas laki-laki mungil tersebut.

“Desain Gente kamu yang buat semua?”

“Iya Papii, kadang Chimon juga ikut nyumbang ide,” jawab Gun tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari gambar yang ia kerjakan.

Ada hening yang cukup lama, jeda yang diambil tidak begitu diindahkan oleh laki-laki mungil itu. Malah dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya untuk menyelesaikan satu gambar lain, Gun kira proyeksi Off sudah enyah tapi ternyata tidak ketika suara Off kembali menyapa rungu, “Ini telat sih tapi, selamat ya buat _store_ _opening_ -nya, Gun.”

“Makasih Papii, kan kamu udah ngucapin di sana pas _opening_ kemarin.” Jawab Gun sedikit bingung. Entah kenapa proyeksi Off kali ini tidak berbicara begitu banyak. Padahal biasanya ia akan mengatakan hal-hal tentang Gun, pencapaiannya selama ini serta beberapa apresiasi yang kurang diperhatikan oleh laki-laki mungil tersebut. Seolah sebagian dirinya berbicara mengingatkan dalam wujud Off.

“Kemarin gimana, kan aku baru datang ke Bandung tadi malam?”

Oh?

_Oh!_

Gun menjatuhkan pensil dari genggamannya. Pelan-pelan ia mendongak untuk melihat laki-laki di hadapannya yang memang sedari tadi tengah menatap ke arahnya. Jelas ada ekspresi bingung yang kentara di wajah laki-laki jangkung tersebut. Kini Gun paham apa yang beda dari proyeksi Off yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Jelas berbeda karena memang ini benar-benar Off, bukan proyeksi dari kepalanya.

Gun menahan napasnya, kemudian berujar takut-takut, “Off?”

“Ya?” Satu jawaban yang sukses membuat hati Gun mencelos

Masih tidak percaya, Gun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Off sebelah kiri dengan telunjuknya. Laki-laki mungil itu berjengit saat ia bisa merasakan permukaan raba milik Off. Pusing. Gun dapat merasakan kepalanya sedikit berputar dan semakin memburuk ketika Off serta merta mengulurkan sebelah tangannnya untuk kemudian menyentuh pipi Gun, persis seperti apa yang laki-laki mungil itu lakukan padanya.

Gun membulatkan matanya, terlampau kaget untuk mengeluarkan reaksi sehingga mereka berdua bertahan pada posisi ini cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya Off terkekeh, membuat Gun ikut menertawakan tingkah mereka berdua. Dalam hatinya, Gun mengumpat kalau permainan semesta terlalu bejat. Gun ingin cepat-cepat minggat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yah,,, udah ketemu,,


	8. Rumah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begini saja?  
> Semesta, benar begini saja?

Off mengerang gusar, perjalanan dari Pontianak menuju Bandung benar-benar menguras tenaga. Karena tidak adanya penerbangan langsung, membuat laki-laki jangkung tersebut harus rela terbang ke Jakarta dan menyewa mobil untuk bisa sampai ke Kota Parahyangan. Beruntung, Mike sudah mengatur segala tetek bengek tentang perjalanan bisnis kali ini sehingga ia hanya perlu mengikuti arahan dari seketarisnya tersebut. Ini bukan pertama kali bagi Off untuk akhirnya kembali menginjakkan kaki di kota yang selalu ia sebut-sebut sebagai rumah. Kali ketiga ia harus menyebrang pulau demi bertemu dengan investor. Perjalanan singkat yang hanya dipenuhi oleh urusan bisnis, Off tidak sempat mengikuti kata hatinya untuk mengitari Bandung demi mencari laki-laki mungil yang selalu menari-nari dalam pikirannya. Tapi sekarang, sang tuan menggantungkan harapan pada semesta, lagi-lagi memohon untuk yang kesekian kalinya, agar jalan mereka segera dipertemukan, setidaknya sekarang saat ia sudah berada dalam kota yang sama.

“Pak? Jangan lupa satu jam lagi kita ketemu sama investornya,” seru Mike melihat Off yang bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar.

“Telepon atau gedor-gedor kamar gue aja ya Mike, gue capek banget, efek umur kayaknya nih,” seru Off melambaikan sebelah tangan pada Mike kemudian menghilang di balik pintu berwarna coklat.

Laki-laki jangkung itu melepas jas biru tua yang kini sudah berubah menjadi pakaian kasual baginya, kemudian melemparnya dengan asal ke atas sofa berwarna _beige_ lantas membawa tungkainya menuju tempat tidur dan langsung rebah di atasnya.

Dua puluh menit menatap langit-langit kamar, sempat hampir jatuh tertidur kalau-kalau bukan karena bunyi notifikasi yang tidak henti-hentinya berbunyi. Off mengusap layar ponsel, mendapati bahwa kedua sahabatnya mengajak bertemu. Membuat sang tuan menimbang-nimbang, memikirkan estimasi waktu yang ia miliki, lantas menyanggupi permintaan kedua sahabatnya. Setidaknya, dalam perjalanan kali ini ia akan bertukar sapa secara langsung setelah lebih dari empat tahun tidak bertatap muka.

Off memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar, tidak peduli kalau ia jatuh tertidur karena dalam hati ia percaya Mike dapat membuatnya hadir dalam pertemuan hari ini dengan sukses meski harus menggeret tubuhnya secara paksa. Dan memang, itu yang selalu Mike lakukan.

Pertemuan dengan investor terpaut lancar, benar-benar di luar ekspektasi Off. Memang, hanya tinggal finalisasi serta tanda tangan kontrak, tapi Off tidak mengira kalau rekan bisnisnya akan langsung menyetujui apa-apa yang tertulis di atas proposal yang diberi oleh Off selaku wajah perusahaan. Off mengulurkan tangan dan disambut oleh genggaman kokoh laki-laki paruh baya sebagai gestur simbolik atas kerja sama yang akan mereka lakukan. Laki-laki paruh baya tersebut pamit dan langsung ingkah saat Off mempersilahkan terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan dirinya terduduk di sudut restoran jalan Braga yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka.

Mike mengangkat kedua alisnya, meminta arahan selanjutnya dari sang CEO yang masih betah duduk dan bermain ponsel.

“Mike,” akhirnya Off mengeluarkan suara.

“Ya, Pak?”

“Gue mau ketemu sama teman kuliah, lo boleh balik duluan atau kalau mau main juga boleh,”

“Bapak mau bawa mobilnya?” Tanya Mike kemudian mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari kantung celananya.

Off menggelengkan kepala, “gak usah, gue ketemuan di daerah sini juga, paling nanti minta Tawan anterin balik ke hotel,”

Mike kembali mengantungi kunci mobil yang ia sewa, lantas menutup tablet dalam genggamannya, “kalau ada apa-apa, jangan lupa hubungi saya ya Pak, saya mau balik ke hotel aja,” ujar Mike, lantas bergeming sebentar untuk kemudian lanjut bertanya, “bapak mau nunggu di sini?”

Off akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dari gawai dalam genggaman, menatap Mike penuh pertimbangan sampai akhirnya ia berujar, “yuk keluar bareng, gue mau nunggu di Toko Kopi Djawa aja,” sahut Off lantas berdiri dari posisi duduk membuat Mike menuruti.

“Bapak saya _drop_ aja ya sekalian jalan balik ke hotel,” ujar Mike.

“Bukannya muter jalan ya?” tanya Off mengingat-ingat.

“Gak masalah,” sahut Mike final, setidaknya ia harus memastikan kalau Off benar-benar sampai ke toko kopi yang disebutkan.

Off masuk ke area Toko Kopi Djawa dan disambut dengan nostalgia yang amat sangat. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari toko kopi ini setelah hampir lima tahun dari terakhir kali ia berkunjung. Kakinya otomatis langsung ikut berdiri mengantri di belakang orang-orang yang memiliki tujuan sama. Off melirik etalase yang menampilkan beberapa makanan manis, manik mata sipitnya menangkap kue brownies yang mengingatkan pada seseorang tertentu. Sang tuan tanpa sadar mengulas senyum simpul, terlampau banyak hal-hal yang dapat membuat ia ingat akan eksistensi Gun, seolah semesta tidak mengizinkannya untuk berhenti memikirkan laki-laki mungil itu.

Pada akhirnya, Off hanya memesan satu gelas kopi dan memutuskan untuk berdiri di dekat kasir untuk menunggu pesanannya jadi. Lantai pertama area toko cukup penuh, Off sudah mengedarkan pandangan singkat mencari tempat duduk dan hasilnya nihil. Sehingga sang tuan memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai minumannya selesai untuk kemudian naik ke lantai atas.

Benda persegi dalam genggamannya bergetar, tanda kalau pesanannya siap diambil. Off maju satu langkah untuk menyerahkan benda persegi berwarna hitam tersebut pada sang barista yang kemudian memberinya satu gelas _latte_ dengan _foam_ susu yang bertumpuk. Off mengucap terimakasih kemudian berniat untuk ingkah, namun kepalanya berkata kalau ia harus menoleh ke arah jendela untuk melihat langit. Sang tuan menurut, ia dapat melihat torehan warna merah di atas birunya langit menandakan bahwa senja memang sedang mencapai puncaknya dan sebentar lagi gelap akan mengambil alih.

Sebagai seorang yang cukup observan, Off tahu kalau ada yang tengah memerhatikan dirinya sehingga netranya langsung mencari sampai ketemu dan beradu. Off menahan napasnya, tahu kalau dalam jarak beberapa langkah ada seseorang yang selama ini ia damba tengah duduk menatapnya penuh tanya.

Off mengulas senyum, menyembunyikan rasa kaget yang sempat terpampang jelas di wajah lantas bernapas lega ketika yang ditatap mengembalikan senyum yang ia beri.

_Terimakasih semesta_ , bisik Off dalam hati.

Langkah yang ia ambil tidak pernah seyakin ini, begitu kontras dengan rasa takut akan penolakan yang dirasa tapi Off tidak peduli, semesta telah memberikan jalan dan ia muak bermain-main dengan takdir. Gun sudah ada di depan matanya sekarang, laki-laki jangkung itu mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk bisa kembali menggenggam tangannya.

.

Gun menurunkan tangannya canggung, ia mengusap belakang lehernya lantas menundukkan kepala. Menatap apapun selain wajah Off, terutama netranya yang selalu tampak hangat untuk Gun. Bisa laki-laki mungil itu rasakan kalau pipinya memanas, mungkin sudah ada rona kemerahan di atasnya. Masih ada rasa tidak percaya atas penglihatannya sendiri, Gun sudah pernah ada dalam posisi seperti ini dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadi membuat sang tuan tak ayal tidak begitu percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Meski begitu, ada beberapa hal yang patut ia perhatikan. Hal-hal kecil seperti panggilan yang Off lontarkan misalnya, seharusnya ia sudah sadar ketika Off memanggilnya dengan nama bukan ‘Cil’ atau ‘Kecil’

“Pensil kamu jatoh, tuh.” Kata Off, mengakhiri hening di antara mereka.

“Oh, iya,” sahut Gun menanggapi lantas laki-laki mungil itu mengulurkan tangannya sampai pensil dapat kembali digapai.

Hening kembali menyelimuti ruang kecil yang mereka buat. Off sadar kali ini terlalu banyak rasa canggung menguar dari Gun, dan laki-laki jangkung itu ingin segera mengenyahkan rasa tidak nyaman yang Gun rasakan. Maka satu-satunya yang Off dapat lakukan adalah,

“Kecil?”

Gun mengangkat kepalanya langsung menatap wajah Off tepat di netra, mata laki-laki mungil itu membulat. Ia mati-matian menahan teriak dengan menggigit pipi bagian dalam sehingga hanya gumaman yang dapat keluar dari ranumnya.

“Kamu kesini sendirian? Naik apa?” Tanya Off tidak sekalipun melepaskan pandangan dari Gun, memerhatikan tingkahnya sedetail mungkin, takut-takut kalau lawan bicaranya ini tiba-tiba hilang.

“Iya,” jawab Gun dengan suaranya yang terlampau kecil, beruntung Off masih bisa mendengar dengan jarak yang hanya dibatasi dengan meja kayu kecil, “mau ketemuan sama Kit dan New, tapi Gun datang lebih cepat,” lanjut laki-laki mungil itu kembali menunduk.

Off menarik sudut bibirnya ke bawah, “masih mau gambar?” tanya Off lagi, kali ini hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

“Jangan nunduk dong, Cil,” pinta Off membuat laki-laki mungil itu kembali menatap lawan bicaranya.

“Kenapa?” tanya Gun hati-hati, ekspresi wajah bingung yang kentara membuat Off ingin mencubit pipi Gun.

“Udah hampir lima tahun gak ketemu, aku mau lihat ada yang berubah atau nggak dari muka kamu,” sahut Off seraya memamerkan deretan gigi depannya.

Gun memutar bola matanya, “yang benar aja,” sahutnya malas, tahu-tahu ingat kalau Off memang hobi menggoda dan ia serta-merta mencatat bahwa laki-laki jangkung itu masih seperti dulu.

Off terkekeh melihat reaksi Gun, tahu kalau usahanya berhasil ia kembali membuka percakapan, “kamu janjian jam berapa, memang?”

“Jam tujuh gitu ya? Tadi Gun udah bilang mau nunggu di sini, nanti mungkin Kit nelepon,” sahutnya, Gun akhirnya sadar kalau pelan-pelan rasa canggung itu hilang. Meski degup jantungnya belum kembali normal, Gun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Off dan memerhatikan penampilannya. Off di mata Gun terlihat lebih dewasa, garis wajahnya lebih tegas serta pakaian yang laki-laki jangkung itu kenakan terlampau formal. Meski begitu, Gun bisa menilai kalau Off pantas mengenakan pakaian tersebut. Seolah postur tubuh jangkungnya memang dibuat untuk memakai pakai semacam ini—sepasang _suit_ berwarna biru dongker dengan kemeja putih.

“Off kesini dalam rangka apa?” tanya Gun, kali ini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran.

“Ketemu sama investor tadi, urusan kerjaan,”

Gun bergumam, “memangnya Off kerja apa?” lagi, Gun yang memang sengaja memblokir seluruh platform sosial media milik Off tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kabar terbaru laki-laki jangkung tersebut, tindakan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri terkadang mempengaruhi beberapa hal seperti ini.

Off bergeming, memikirkan jawaban yang pas atas pertanyaan yang diutarakan, rasa-rasanya berujar kalau ia telah menjadi CEO di perusahaan keluarganya tidak begitu pas sehingga jawaban yang keluar dari ranum laki-laki jangkung itu, “Pegawai biasa aja, kok,”

Gun memajukan bibirnya, tahu kalau Off berbohong. Lagipula, dimana ada pegawai biasa yang mewakili perusahaannya untuk bertemu investor, “mana ada,”

“Pokoknya, gak kalah keren sama _owner_ Gente deh,” sahut Off sedikit meledek Gun,

“ _Owner_ Gente ada dua, yang mana?” tanya Gun menantang

“Yang paling cantik, pokoknya,”

“Sembarangan!”

“Benar, secantik yang duduk di depanku,”

Gun mengatupkan bibirnya, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi. Ia yakin kalau wajahnya sudah berubah merah sepenuhnya. Gun tahu kalau ia tidak pernah bisa menghadapi Off kalau laki-laki jangkung itu sudah mulai menggodanya, baru saja Gun akan merengek memanggil ‘ _papii’_ tapi urung akibat ponselnya yang berbunyi. Kit menelepon.

Gun buru-buru mengangkat panggilan tersebut, membiarkan Off memerhatikan gerak-geriknya dalam diam.

_“Udah sampaaai, udah ketemu New juga, lo dimana?”_ seru Kit dari seberang sana.

“Toko kopi, gue yang samperin aja deh, lo dimana?” Gun balik bertanya, sengaja karena dalam hati ia tidak mau Kit dan New menemukan dirinya tengah bersama Off, tidak tahu kenapa.

_“Masih di City Walk, gue sama New masuk ke starbak dulu deh cari tempat duduk.”_

“Oke, tunggu sebentar,” ucap Gun lantas memutuskan panggilan. Laki-laki mungil itu menatap Off yang sekarang menunjukkan ekspresi sendu.

“Mau pergi sekarang?” itu Off yang bertanya, membuat Gun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dalam hati, ia juga merasa sedih. Begini saja? Pertemuan kembali yang ia harapkan selama ini hanya berlangsung kurang dari setengah jam?

Gun membereskan barang-barangnya dan berdiri. Sementara Off masih betah duduk memerhatikan gerak-gerik Gun, juga tidak percaya kalau mereka akan berpisah lagi. Laki-laki mungil itu berdiri kemudian mengucap jumpa yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Off.

_Begini saja?_

_Semesta, benar begini saja?_

Langkah yang diambil Gun terasa gontai, rasanya aneh meninggalkan laki-laki yang bertahun-tahun ia rindu di dalam toko kopi itu sendirian. Tapi kepalanya bilang kalau ia harus cepat-cepat pergi, kalau ada yang menunggu kehadirannya di seberang jalan sana. Gun menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang masih shock atas kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

“Gun!”

Teriakan yang sukses membuat langkah Gun terhenti, ia memutar balikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Off setengah berlari ke arahnya sambil melepaskan jas biru tua yang melilit di tubuhnya. Baru Gun akan bertanya, Off sudah menyampirkan jas miliknya di bahu Gun. Hal yang sukses membuat Gun menatap Off penuh heran.

“Anginnya dingin,” jelas Off sebelum diminta, “jangan sampai sakit, Kecil,”

Gun tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyangkal sehingga ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan kembali melangkah. Dua orang yang sama-sama merindu lantas kembali berpisah, begitu saja.

.

Off masuk ke dalam ruangan setengah gelap dan mendapati dua sahabatnya tengah melambaikan tangan, tanda kalau ia harus menghampiri. Bukan sapaan yang ia lontarkan, Off langsung menyambar botol bir yang ada di depan Tawan dan menenggaknya banyak-banyak.

“Kalem Pak, masih pagi ini,” seru Tawan melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

Off menggelengkan kepalanya, “gua mau mabok,” laki-laki yang baru duduk di atas sofa hitam itu memberi pengumuman pada dua orang di hadapannya. “nggak ada yang lebih, gitu?”

“Bukannya _meeting_ lo lancar tadi, Peng?” kini Arm berkomentar lantas memberi sinyal pada pegawai bar untuk mengambilkan satu botol bir lagi, tidak mengindahkan permintaan Off.

“Bukan itu,” jawab Off lalu ingat sesuatu, “eh, lo anterin gua balik hotel ya ntar,” pintanya seraya menenggak minuman dalam genggamannya lagi.

“Siapa?” tanya Tawan dan Arm berbarengan, keduanya saling menatap kaget membuat Off berdecak melihatnya. “Siapa aja lah, yang mau.”

Tawan meringis, ia sudah tahu kemana ini akan bermuara. Layaknya film yang sudah berkali-kali ia tonton, Tawan tahu endingnya akan seperti apa. Arm buru-buru mengambil botol bir dari tangan Off, menahan pemuda itu untuk menghabiskan dalam sekali teguk.

“Cerita dulu,” pinta Arm tanpa basa-basi, tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu kepala Off.

Off memajukan bibirnya, mulai merajuk tapi tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang pas untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Menyerah, Off menghela napasnya lantas berujar, “gua ketemu Gun.”

“Anjing????” seru Arm

“Gun! Bukan anjing!” Tawan memukul belakang kepala Arm yang langsung dibalas oleh sang empu.

“Gue kaget??”

“Menurut lo? Gua enggak?” sahut Off kesal, “tapi gua seneng, akhirnya bisa ketemu lagi,”

“Gila ya, Bandung kecil ternyata,”

“Kecil banget padahal ada tiga juta lebih penduduknya,” sahut Tawan malas,

“TMI bangsat,” Arm memukul belakang kepala Tawan, kesal.

Off mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, “gak bisa gak berantem emang lo berdua ya,” ujar laki-laki itu tidak sepenuhnya jengah, malah bersyukur kedua sahabatnya seperti menyuguhkan hal yang berbeda, yang bisa mendistraksi pikirannya.

“Terus?” tuntut Arm membuat Off mengernyitkan dahinya.

“Terus apaan?” tanya Off

“Ya terus gimana? Ketemu doang? Udah?”

“Ya,” ada jeda yang diambil sebentar untuk Off berpikir, “ngobrol doang, nanya-nanya, ngelihatin dia,”

“Udah? Gitu aja?” Kini Tawan yang bertanya, memastikan pendengarannya bekerja dengan benar atau tidak.

Off menganggukkan kepalanya, “gitu aja.”

“Gak jelas si koplok teh,”

“Maneh,” sahut Off tidak terima.

“ _Heeh bener maneh anjir teu puguh,”_ sahut Arm menepuk dahi Off keras-keras, membuat sang empu mengucap aduh dan mengusap keningnya pelan.

“Kok guaaaaaa,” rengek Off tidak terima kalau dirinya disalahkan.

“Ya? orang mah ngapain kek, ngajak jalan, atau gimana Jum, elah.” Arm menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, mendesah kecewa.

“Gak bisa, dia udah ada janji sama temen-temennya,” jawab Off sedih, laki-laki jangkung itu menatap kedua sahabtnya dengan wajah yang melas, “gua harus gimana?”

“Ya lo maunya apa?”

“Mau Gun” sahut Off dengan lantang, disambut dengan pukulan dari dua sahabatnya

“Gak pernah dipikir ngomong teh,” omel Arm.

“Benar! Gua mau Gun!”

“Mau Gun, terus diapain?”

“Disayang-sayang…” cicit Off ragu lantas ia cemberut.

“Wah udah mabok ni anak,” seru Tawan, masih bisa mendengar tutur sahabatnya di tengah keramaian _live music._

“Gua harus gimana?” tanya Off lagi, kali ini benar-benar minta pertolongan.

“Jangan mabok,” sahut Tawan memberikan ekspresi seperti mengatakan, ‘ _orang idiot juga tahu kau harus apa’_

Off menengadahkan kepalanya frustasi, “bisa gak sih kasih saran tuh yang jelas??” ia berseru kesal.

“Tawan bener, Jum, jangan mabok. Lo masih mau ketemu sama dia nggak?” Arm bersuara.

“Gimana?” kali ini Off berujar dengan nada menuntut.

“Ya lo tungguin dia kelar sama teman-temannya, lah,” sahut Tawan tidak sabaran, “tadi lo ketemu sama dia dimana?” tanyanya.

“Toko Kopi Djawa,” jawab Off lemas.

“Satu jam lagi lo balik ke sana, kalau dia ada dan nungguin lo juga berarti lo masih ada kesempatan, Jum.” Kini Arm memberikan saran, yang kalau dipikir-pikir masuk akal.

“Jadi gua gak boleh minum, nih?” tanya Off masih merajuk.

“Lo udah minum, ya tolol,” Arm kembali menepuk dahi Off kesal.

“Ini lah kenapa kita perlu komunikasi yang baik, biar gak gegabah kayak manusia satu ini,” sahut Arm menyindir laki-laki yang kembali mengusap dahinya.

“Lagian ya, udah gak ketemu berapa tahun tapi kalo masalah ginian masih aja tolol, Peng Peng,” Tawan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, membuat Off memukul lengan sahabatnya itu.

“Studio lo, gimana kabarnya?” tanya Off mengalihkan pembicaraan, yang sukses membuat obrolan mereka berlanjut sampai waktu bergulir ke enam puluh menit berikutnya.

.

Gun bisa merasakan tatapan aneh dari New sementara netranya menangkap sebelah tangan Kit bergerak di depan wajahnya.

“Apa?” tanya Gun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

“Lo kenapa sih? Dari tadi di ajak ngomong diem aja, sakit?” tanya Kit menatap Gun khawatir, yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

“Lo aneh,” tutur New, “kalau gak enak badan pulang aja, mau? Gue setirin,” katanya.

“Gue nggak apa-apa, tahu,” tukas si mungil, sedikit sewot.

“Lo diem banget sumpah, biasanya paling berisik perihal ngomongin orang,” desak New, membuat Gun memaukan bibirnya.

“Beneran, gak apa-apa kok!” seru Gun mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada,

“Dingin?” tanya Kit yang dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Gun, “udah pakai jaket” sahut laki-laki mungil itu

“Bentar,” New memerhatikan outer yang dikenakan oleh Gun, “tumben lo pakai jas kayak gini?”

“Bukan punya gue kok,” sahut Gun dan langsung sadar kalau ia salah berbicara,

“Chimon?” tanya New, tidak mempercayai bibirnya, Gun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya kaku.

“Gak, gak, ini mah kegedean di Chimon,” seru Kit ikut memerhatikan.

“Lo abis ketemu siapa tadi, Gun?” New akhirnya bertanya tepat sasaran.

“OH!” Kit berseru, seperti ingat sesuatu yang sudah ia ketahui sebelumnya, “ketemu, Gun?” tanya Kit memastikan.

“Apa? Siapa? Ih!” New menarik sebelah tangan Gun dan menggoyangkannya, memaksa laki-laki mungil itu berbicara.

Gun menghela napasnya, “iya, gue ketemu Off tadi,” Gun mengaku, tanpa sadar perkataannya sendiri membuat sang tuan merona.

New berjengit, “terus?”

“Terus apa?”

“Ya, udah ketemu, terus lo ngapain?”

“Ngobrol biasa,” jawab Gun

“Udah? Gitu aja?”

Gun cemberut, masih kesal dengan pertemuan kelewat singkat, “sama ngasih jas yang dia pakai, katanya gue gak boleh sakit,”

“Sinting,” New mengumpat tidak percaya, “hampir lima tahun gak ketemu, dan lo cuma ngobrol biasa?”

“Terus gimana? Yakali gue langsung bilang, ‘gue kangen banget sama lo jumpol!’ depan muka dia,”

“Ya tinggal bilang apa susahnya??” seru Kit gemas dengan tingkah teman mungilnya,

“Mana bisa, bodoh” Gun memukul lengan Kit, setengah kesal karena ia bukan tipe orang yang blak-blakan seperti Kit.

“Terus lo maunya gimana, Gun?” kini New mengambil alih atensi Gun, berusaha menjadi penengah.

“Gak tahu,” Gun menarik sudut bibirnya ke bawah, “mau ngobrol lebih banyak lagi, mau tahu Off masih sama nggak kayak dulu,”

“Lima tahun gak sebentar dan orang selalu berubah meski gak sepenuhnya,”

“Tahu kok,” jawab gun mengambil jeda sebentar untuk menyusun diksi di kepala, “gue mau tahu kalau-kalau Off juga masih nyimpen perasaan yang sama, kayak gue di sini,” tuturnya mengakui, sedikit tersipu tapi Gun lega akhirnya ada yang tahu isi hatinya selain dirinya sendiri.

“Samperin sana,”

“Hah?”

“Lo tadi ketemu sama dia dimana? Toko kopi?” cecar Kit membuat Gun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, “balik lagi ke sana, sekarang,”

“Kalau dia udah nggak ada, gimana?”

“Coba dulu, Gun, siapa tahu dia lagi nungguin lo sekarang.” New menarik sebelah tangan Gun untuk membantunya berdiri dari posisi duduk. Sementara Kit mengambil tas milik Gun yang berada di atas meja dan menyerahkannya pada sang empu.

“Sekarang?”

“Iyaaaaa, cepet sana.” Sahut Kit mendorong punggung Gun menuju pintu keluar. Sekali lagi, Gun menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang memberikan gestur agar Gun cepat ingkah secara kompak. Membuat laki-laki mungil itu berani melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko kopi.

Dalam tiap langkah yang Gun ambil, ia dapat merasakan pacuan jantung di dadanya semakin cepat. Ada rasa takut yang amat sangat diiringi cemas akan kehadiran satu figur familiar yang masih abu-abu. Masih berputar perkataanya di kepala, dalam diam ia mempertanyakan kebenarannya. Takut-takut kalau ternyata yang menyimpan rasa selama ini hanya ia seorang, Gun belum tahu harus berbuat apa setelah mengetahui hal tersebut, kalau memang begitu adanya.

Laki-laki mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha mengenyahkan suara penuh keraguan dan fokus untuk mencari laki-laki jangkung yang ia tinggalkan sebelumnya. Tungkainya hampir sampai ke depan area Toko Kopi Djawa, membuat Gun menengkat kepalanya dari pedestrian yang semula ia pandangi seolah susunan _paving block_ tersebut begitu menarik.

Gun mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mengingat perawakan laki-laki jangkung yang tengah ia cari. Juga warna pakaian yang dikenakan, netra sang tuan tidak henti-henti menatap satu demi satu pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di Jalan Braga. Sampai tungkainya berhenti di depan Toko Kopi Djawa untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini, Gun masih belum menemukan Off.

Entah kenapa, laki-laki mungil itu merasa sedih. Mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kalau-kalau ia kurang bersyukur pada apa yang diberikan semesta. Memang seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Off begitu saja. Mungkin sekarang mereka masih mengobrol di dalam ruangan, atau mungkin mereka berdua sudah berpindah tempat, jalan-jalan mengitari Braga sambil berpegangan tangan seperti dulu, bernostalgia bersama tentang Braga dan cerita yang mereka berdua punya.

Gun menggigit bibir bagian bawah untuk menghalau isak yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah. Kepalanya bersuara, lima belas menit, Gun akan menunggu selama lima belas menit. Dan jika Off tidak kunjung datang setelah lima belas menit, ia akan mencoba untuk menerima kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Masih berusaha mencari sambil menahan tangis, Gun mengabaikan notifikasi yang muncul dari ponsel dan terus mengedarkan pandangan. Satu waktu, ia melirik ponsel hanya untuk mendapat kabar kalau Kit dan New akan menunggunya sampai Gun benar-benar bertemu dengan Off. Mengetik ucapan terimakasih seadanya, Gun kembali mengedarkan pandangan.

_Ketemu._

Off jumpol tengah berjalan buru-buru menuju tempat ia berdiri. Membuat Gun memandangi laki-laki jangkung itu tidak percaya meski sudah sampai tepat dihadapannya.

“Gun,”

“Off,”

Ada jeda sebentar, dua insan saling bertatapan tidak percaya. Seperti menyerap kehadiran satu sama lain, takut-takut hanya ilusi belaka dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

“Ada yang mau aku omongin,”

“Nggak di sini,”

“Mau ke tempatku? Aku telepon Mike dulu, minta jemput,”

“Gun bawa mobil,” sahut Gun menatap Off, “pakai mobil Gun, ayo.”

.

Ada canggung yang kentara menguar diantara dua insan dalam perjalanan singkat mereka. Gun tidak begitu fokus pada suasana, ia lebih memilih mendengar degup jantung yang bertalu-talu dalam dada, semakin lama semakin kencang seolah bisa saja dalam satu waktu jantungnya ikut melompat keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tapi, di atas semua itu, hal yang paling menyita perhatian Gun adalah bagaimana Off sekasual itu duduk di kursi pengemudi setelah mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan laki-laki mungil itu. Sudah lama sekali, sepertinya Gun tidak sadar kalau ia juga merindukan sensasi duduk di kursi penumpang dan memandangi Off yang tengah menyetir.

Padahal, Gun bisa menebak sebelumnya Off berada di tempat seperti apa. Tapi melihat bagian depan surai laki-laki jangkung itu setengah basah, setidaknya, Gun tahu kalau Off sama sekali tidak mabuk dan masih bisa mengemudi dengan baik. Meski seharusnya, Gun bersikeras, tapi menjadi cerewet adalah hal terakhir yang Gun mau.

Ada gema yang menyuara dalam kamar hotel yang cukup mewah menurut Gun. Tungkai si mungil dengan penuh kepercayaan diri melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah, meninggalkan sang empu di belakang punggungnya. Suara detak jantung milik laki-laki mungil itu mejadi berkali lipat lebih kencang dari sebelumnya setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam ruang privat sewaan milik Off. Gun menggigit bibir bawahnya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa khawatir yang amat sangat, rasa takut tak beralasan akibat memikirkan perihal apa-apa yang ingin Off bicarakan padanya.

“Gun,” panggil laki-laki jangkung dari balik punggung, membuat sang tuan mau tak mau membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Off.

Off sedikit merasa lucu ketika pertama kali ia melihat Gun tengah berdiri di depan Toko Kopi Djawa saat ia memutuskan berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Gun terlihat sangat kecil, ditambah jas miliknya yang tengah laki-laki mungil itu kenakan, Off merasa kalau Gun semakin terlihat kecil. Sekarang, saat mereka berdua sudah berdiri saling berhadapan, hanya berjarak dua langkah. Off tidak bisa tidak mengagumi kecantikan laki-laki mungil yang sebelumnya sempat terabaikan.

Di lain sisi, Gun mencoba mengambil napas dalam-dalam ketika ia akhirnya bisa melihat Off tidak begitu jauh dari jangkauannya, lagi. Kemeja putih yang sebelumnya rapi kini lengannya sudah digulung sampai ke siku, juga surai yang sudah sedikit kering kini mencuat berantakan. Netra mereka beradu, saling menyesap eksisteksi satu sama lain dan enggan memutuskan kontak barang sedetik pun.

Off mengambil langkah mendekat, pelan-pelan sampai tidak ada jarak di antara dua insan yang saling merindu. Laki-laki jangkung itu lantas menyampirkan kedua tangannya di bahu Gun dan menarik yang lebih kecil masuk ke dalam dekapan. Gun setengah memekik, tahu-tahu aroma Off menyeruak dan tumpah ruah masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya, membuat kepala sang tuan sedikit pusing.

“Gun,” panggil Off lagi, setengah berbisik tapi Gun dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara laki-laki jangkung itu sedikit bergetar. “Kangen sama Gun,”

Setelah frasa itu lolos dari ranum yang lebih tua, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh pada pipi laki-laki mungil dalam dekapan tanpa tahu kalau sedari tadi sudah bertumpuk di pelupuk. Di kepala Gun, ada bunyi klik, menandakan kalau ruang yang selama ini kosong dan terkunci kini sudah dibuka kembali oleh sang pemegang kunci.

“Gun juga,” laki-laki mungil itu mencoba berusara, “kangen sama Off,”

Kini, di antara peluk yang mereka bagi, dua insan yang saling merindu sama-sama meloloskan isak kencang dan tak lagi mereka coba tutupi. Setidaknya, frasa yang berhasil dilontarkan sama-sama mengusir ragu dalam diri masing-masing. Dan keduanya paham kalau mereka masih saling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bersandar di dinding, lalu menghela napas] aku juga gak ngerti aku nulis apa.


	9. Menuju selamanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "menuju selamanya?"  
> "menuju selamanya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!
> 
> ada adegan mature yang amatir, tidak detail sih, tapi ada.  
> juga, satu chapter penuh kegelian yang amat sangat. maaf kalau cringe.

“Aku udah hubungin Kit, bilang kalau kamu udah sama aku.” Ujar Off mengalihkan pandangan dari benda persegi di genggaman pada laki-laki mungil yang masih sesegukan, terduduk di atas sofa krem.

Gun menganggukkan kepala, tidak percaya pada suaranya sendiri. Tahu kalau ia terlampau sulit untuk berbicara dengan benar. “Aku hubungin Chimon juga, ya?” tanya Off ragu-ragu, tetap memandang Gun yang masih betah menunduk. Air mata sang tuan urung berhenti, sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi laki-laki mungil itu secara tidak sadar menangis jika tengah kewalahan perihal perasaannya. Dan saat ia mulai menangis, akan sulit untuknya berhenti. Off mengulas senyum simpul, tahu bahwa kebiasaan Gun yang ini sulit berubah.

“Udah dong Cil, nangisnya,” Off berjongkok di hadapan Gun, duduk bersimpuh dan meraih kedua tangan yang mungil ke dalam genggaman. Hal yang berhasil menarik perhatian Gun sepenuhnya.

“Susah… berhenti….” Kata Gun disela-sela isak, kemudian sang tuan menarik ingus yang turun dari hidungnya.

“Jelek banget kamu kalau nangis,” ledek Off membuat Gun menepis tangan sang tuan yang tengah menggenggam nyaman,

“Kamu mah kayak Chimon, malesin,” sahut Gun merengut lucu.

“Udah capek itu, kasihan mata kamu merah,” sahut Off tidak mengindahkan protes si Kecil.

“Mata kamu juga ya, kan kamu ikutan nangis barusan!” seru yang lebih muda tidak mau kalah.

“Hidung kamu juga merah banget, Cil, aduh, ini Kecil atau Elmo?” tanya Off penuh dengan nada jahil.

Gun mendorong bahu sebelah kanan Off dengan setengah merengek, “Papiii!” kali ini ditambah dengan menghentakan kedua kakinya.

“Tuh kan benar ini Elmo, hei mana Kecil?” tanya Off, suaranya melembut seraya mengusap jejak air mata yang tersisa di pipi yang lebih muda,

“Dasar nyebelin!”

“Iya, nyebelin, yang penting kamu berhenti nangis,” balas Off, sukses membuat Gun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sang tuan diam-diam memerhatikan tiap sapuan ibu jari laki-laki jangkung di hadapannya. Masih setengah tidak percaya kalau mereka berdua benar-benar bisa bertemu setelah lima tahun dipisah jarak.

“Kamu tuh, kebiasaan deh kalau nangis susah banget berhenti,” lagi, Off membuka suara seraya menarik tangan yang semula berada di samping kepala Gun untuk kembali menggenggam tangan milik Gun.

“Kamu juga, kebiasaan banget ledekin aku biar berhenti nangis,” balas Gun dengan nada setengah kesal. Tidak tahan untuk tidak merajuk.

Off mencubit hidung Gun gemas, “kamu udah setengah jam lebih nangisnya ya, kasihan capek,” jawabnya berharap si Kecil paham, “lagipula, kenapa nangis ya? Kan aku udah di sini sama kamu,”

“Kamu juga nangis, jelek,” Gun menjulurkan lidahnya, menatap Off dengan pandangan menantang yang dibuat-buat.

“Iya jelek, yang paling cakep emang kamu,” balas laki-laki jangkung tersebut dan sukses membuat Gun merona.

Gun baru ingin membalas perkataan asal Off namun berhenti saat ia sadar kalau Off baru saja menggodanya. Laki-laki mungil itu kembali cemberut, tingkah yang selalu dilakukan ketika ia tengah salah tingkah. Off memasang senyum puas, tanda kalau ia kembali memenangkan perdebatan tidak penting ini. Bahwa Gun, laki-laki yang selama lima tahun ini ia rindu, masih mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama seperti dulu.

Gun berdehem, mengalihkan pandangan kemana saja asal bukan pada netra laki-laki jangkung di hadapannya, “katanya, kamu mau ngomong sesuatu,” tuturnya mengingatkan.

“Ah, iya,” Off sedikit menarik kepalanya, kembali teringat tujuan yang harus ia gapai, “itu…” kalimat sang tuan menggantung dan sukses membuat lawan bicaranya penasaran.

Aneh sekali. Gun tidak pernah melihat Off seperti ini. Sebelah tangannya menggaruk belakang surai, sementara mata sang tuan berkelana seolah mencari-cari kata yang sempat hilang. Juga, ada semburat merah di atas pipi pucatnya, yang sebenarnya tidak begitu kentara tapi saat ini wajah Off terlampau putih sehingga si Kecil bisa melihat. Kalau Gun mau menebak, laki-laki di hadapannya ini tengah salah tingkah.

“Yang tadi,” lanjut Off, menyerah untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

“Apa?”

“Yang tadi, udah aku omongin,” tutur Off cepat-cepat, seperti panik dan tidak sabaran dicampur menjadi satu, “itu.” Tambahnya dengan nada menuntut dan sedikit lebih tinggi. Berharap Gun mengerti tanpa harus dielaborasi.

“Itu?” Gun mengangkat kedua alisnya, jelas minta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Off memutar bola matanya lantas menghela napas, “yang tadiiiiiiii,”

“Yang manaaaa?” tanya Gun meniru nada lawan bicaranya, tapi kemudian menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. Ini hal yang baru, dan Gun tidak mau melewatkan barang sedetikpun.

“Sayang…” cicit Off. Gun membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Off kembali mempertemukan pandangan, sorotnya tidak pernah berubah, selalu hangat seperti lima tahun yang lalu bagi Gun. Tapi sekarang ditambah dengan gurat penuh keyakinan yang semula tidak ada. Gun dapat merasakan kalau Off kini tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Dibawanya sebelah telapak Gun pada pipi sang tuan. Jari-jarinya ia renggangkan untuk kemudian dikecup satu persatu di tiap buku jemari, “masih… sayang… Gun…” tutur laki-laki jangkung dalam tiap kecup yang ia bubuh.

Gun masih bergeming, kepalanya butuh waktu untuk memproses baik perkataan maupun tingkah lawan bicaranya. Ia merasa seperti dihempaskan secara tiba-tiba oleh wahana taman hiburan, memicu adrenalin.

“Kalau Gun, gimana?” tanya Off, harap-harap cemas juga terdengar dengan jelas dalam tuturnya. Tapi netra itu tidak pernah ingkah, selalu menatap milik Gun dengan sorot yang sama, kecuali kali ini lebih dipenuhi dengan perasaan yang Gun tidak mengerti apa. Apapun itu, si Kecil benar-benar merasa disayangi, seutuh-utuhnya ia sebagai insan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Gun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya lagi untuk ikut bertengger di sebelah kepala Off yang bebas. Pelan-pelan, ujung jemarinya ia bawa dari pelipis menuju dahi dan turun ke puncak hidung Off. Yang disentuh serta merta memejamkan kedua matanya, secara terang-terangan berkata bahwa ia menyesapi tiap sapuan raba yang diberi oleh Gun. Lalu netra tersebut kembali terjaga saat sang empu kehilangan rasa. Belum sempat Off menyuarakan tanya, ranumnya dibawa bertemu dengan milik Gun. Serangan tiba-tiba saat ia lengah, tapi dalam hati sang tuan menyukai ide ini.

Kecupan yang diberi Gun sama sekali tidak memiliki tuntutan. Semuanya perihal rasa, dan Gun tengah mencoba menyampaikan apa yang selama ini ia punya pada satu-satunya insan yang dirasa berhak memiliki segala tentangnya. Sementara Off masih tidak memiliki kuasa untuk mengerti situasi sehingga ia hanya bisa menerima tiap kecup yang diberi Gun. Berkali-kali, sampai rasanya penuh untuk kemudian kembali dibagi bersama. Pada waktu dimana Off berhasil menggenggam keadaan, sang tuan berhasil membalas kecup, akhirnya ikut saling menyalurkan perasaan yang sama. Pelan-pelan berubah menjadi pagutan penuh emosi di antara kecap yang mereka bagi.

“Off,” rengek Gun saat laki-laki jangkung itu menjauhkan kepalanya. Off sedikit berjengit sedetik setelah ia membuka mata, hampir kehilangan waras menyadari penampilan Gun yang berantakan akibatnya.

“Napas dulu, sayang,” ujar sang tuan terkekeh, menyembunyikan gugup juga hal lain yang mencoba mengambil alih kepala kalau-kalau ia lupa tentang akal sehat. Netra sang tuan menangkap bibir bawah Gun yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak, juga fakta bahwa laki-laki mungil tersebut tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu membuat akal sehat sang tuan semakin menipis. Usahanya seolah ditertawakan oleh furnitur, percuma.

Gun menarik pelan bagian belakang kepala Off dan menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit, “Off...” panggilnya, lagi-lagi merengek. Meminta.

“Kecil,” Off mencuri sekilas kecup untuk meminta atensi, “beneran boleh ini, sayang?” tanya laki-laki itu.

“Boleh,” gentian Gun yang mencuri, “cuma Off yang boleh.” Jawabnya lantang. Kalau sudah begini, persetan dengan akal sehat. Off Jumpol membiarkan dirinya terjatuh dalam semesta milik Gun Atthaphan detik dimana sang tuan memberikan konsen.

Ada pekik yang terlontar saat Off merebahkan Gun di atas ranjang, dalam diam mengamati segala ekspresi yang ditunjukan laki-laki di bawahnya. Mungkin terdapat jutaan yang bisa ditelaah, seolah Gun sendiri merupakan hamparan konstelasi bintang yang indah di galaksi, yang tidak pernah cukup sebentar ia amati. Di sisi lain, tangan Off bergerak lebih menuruti intuisi. Sang tuan menari-nari di atas rangka laki-laki mungil, seperti kembali menapaki jejak-jejak yang dulu pernah. Ia menyentuhnya satu persatu, kemudian tersenyum bangga saat lirih terdengar dari bibir Gun.

Perlahan, seolah mereka punya seluruh waktu di dunia, Off mengganti jemarinya dengan ranum. Kali ini lebih berani meninggalkan jejak pada permukaan raba, sebagai tanda kalau sentuhan di atas halusnya raga milik Gun benar adanya. Memerah, lantang, juga penuh rasa. Diiringi dengan suara sengau yang selalu lolos dari Gun, membuat Off semakin menggebu. Seolah tiap-tiap hela dan rengekan yang keluar adalah melodi indah serta merta membuat setengah kewarasan Off melayang.

Dan ketika semesta keduanya bersatu untuk saling melebur, dua insan tersebut kembali beradu pandang. Gun yang terengah-engah dan Off yang penuh dengan peluh. Mereka berdua saling melempar seulas senyum di antara seprai yang bentuknya sudah tidak karuan akibat diremat oleh Gun.

“Kamu cantik banget, Cil,” kata Off, benar-benar jujur dalam tuturnya. Malah ditanggapi dengan kekehan oleh Gun, “benar, indah banget kamu,” tambah Off kemudian menepikan surai yang sedikit basah dari dahi sang tuan.

“Kamu paling cantik,” lagi, Gun tidak ingin percaya tapi Off kini tengah menatapnya penuh adorasi. Membuat si Kecil mau tak mau mengakui apa yang diucapkan laki-laki yang tengah merebahinya.

“Iya, aku paling cantik,” sahut Gun tanpa menyembunyikan senyum yang sampai ke mata, menampilkan ceruk di pipi.

“Kalau aku lagi di atas kamu gini, ganteng nggak?” tanya Off tiba-tiba, kembali ditanggapi dengan kekehan tapi akhirnya Gun memberikan jawaban,

“Ganteng, lebih ganteng lagi kalau kamu gerak sekarang,”

Begitu saja. Off menuruti pinta Gun. Bak hamba sahaya yang tidak bisa menolak titah tuannya. Terlampau terbelenggu dalam rasa ingin yang saling mengikat satu sama lain. Keduanya sama-sama berlomba untuk terbang ke langit ke tujuh hingga akhirnya sampai dalam kurun waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Off ambruk di atas Gun, menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher si Kecil lantas membubuhkan kecup seraya pelan-pelan terjun dari tinggi. Cukup lama bertahan dalam posisi yang sama, baik Off maupun Gun benar-benar menikmati momen saat ini.

“Off?” Gun bersuara, sementara yang dipanggil hanya bergumam tanpa henti memberi kecupan. “ayo bersih-bersih, nanti kamu ketiduran,” ajaknya.

Off setengah bangkit mensejajarkan wajah mereka, lantas mencuri kecup di bibir Gun, “ayo,”

.

Tahu-tahu sudah lewat tiga dini hari saat Gun dan Off kembali ke atas kasur yang sudah rapi. Secara natural, kepala Gun mendusal perut milik Off yang sekarang terasa lebih keras. Sementara sebelah tangan Off mengusap punggung milik laki-laki mungil dalam dekapannya, menggambar garis berpola yang tak beraturan, usaha untuk menghantarkan Gun ke dalam lelap. Keduanya sudah sama-sama mengantuk, dan dalam kesadaraan yang di ambang batas, Gun akhirnya menyuarakan pertanyaan yang berenang-renang di kepala sejak tadi, “Off ke Pontianak lagi, kapan?” bisiknya teredam kaus putih yang dikenakan Off.

Yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengecup puncak kepala Gun dan menghidu aroma _shampoo_ surai laki-laki kecil tersebut, “besok malam,”

“Sekarang udah besok,”

Off bergumama mengiyakan, “berarti nanti malam,”

Tidak ada jawaban dari Gun, laki-laki mungil itu malah makin mengusakkan wajahnya naik ke atas dada bidang Off dan menempelkan telinga tepat di atasnya. Dalam diam membiarkan suara detak jantung Off menjadi lagu penghantar tidur, “jangan pergi,” tutur Gun berterus terang seraya mengeratkan dekapan. Kalimat yang sebelumnya ragu untuk diutarakan, yang lima tahun lalu selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh Off, kini dapat didengar dengan jelas meski keduanya tengah sama-sama masuk ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

.

Gun bangun dengan lelah di tubuh tapi hatinya terasa amat ringan, seolah ia baru saja memenangkan lotre di malam sebelumnya. Pelan-pelan, ia buka kelopak mata, menyesuaikan cahaya ruangan sampai akhirnya Gun bisa sepenuhnya melihat dengan jelas. Off sudah tidak ada, sisi kasur sebelah kanan terasa dingin yang berarti bahwa sang empu sudah lama meninggalkan tempatnya. Tanpa sadar, Gun memajukan bibirnya. Sedikit tidak suka dengan ide bangun sendirian di atas kasur hotel. Kepalanya mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak, sehingga ia harus menggeleng untuk mengusir suara-suara jahat yang menggema.

Gun menyingkap selimut yang melilit tubuh dan mencoba bangkit. Sedikit kesulitan akibat sakit yang dirasa pada bagian belakang. Menyerah. Gun kembali terduduk di atas kasur dengan ekspresi makin cemberut.

Di lain sisi, terdengar sayup-sayup suara Off tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Gun memiringkan kepalanya, _ada yang datang?_ Pikirnya lantas suara lain menyahut, _atau menerima telepon?_. Apapun itu, Gun tidak bisa bangkit untuk mengecek, rasa tidak nyaman yang terlalu dominan membuat sang tuan hanya ingin bergelung di atas kasur sampai sore. Tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau Off harus kembali pada kehidupannya di Kalimantan, sadar kalau apa yang mereka punya terbatas oleh satuan waktu.

“Kecil? Loh udah bangun?” suara pintu di buka membuat sang tuan terlonjak, Gun mendongak dan pandangannya bertemu dengan milik Off.

“Baru bangun,” jawab Gun singkat, sedikit menyesal karena nada yang keluar terdengar lebih kasar dari intensinya.

“Sakit, ya? Bisa bangkit, gak?”

“Bisa, tapi nggak nyaman.” jawab Gun lantas menarik sudut bibirnya ke bawah.

“Yaudah, aku bawa makanannya ke kamar ya? Kita sarapan.” Tutur Off seraya ingkah sebentar mengambil nampan berisi makanan dan menaruhnya tepat di depan Gun.

Aneh. Pemandangan di hadapannya terlampau aneh. Off terlihat begitu santai memakan sarapannya dan ikut duduk di atas kasur. Sesekali ia melihat Gun yang mengunyah dengan pelan, atau tiba-tiba sepotong udang diulurkan tepat di depan bibir Gun sehingga mau tak mau laki-laki mungil itu membuka mulutnya. Pikiran-pikiran di kepala Gun semakin lama semakin berisik, membuat sang tuan tiba-tiba merasa kenyang.

Gun mendorong piringnya, tanda kalau ia sudah selesai. Off mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung, piring Gun masih setengah utuh. Laki-laki jangkung itu mengernyitkan dahi tidak suka, “sedikit banget makannya, Cil,”

“Kenyang.” Jawab Gun, terlihat berusaha menjaga nada bicara sedatar mungkin. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi tapi bagian dirinya yang lain menolak keras untuk ingkah.

Off paham kalau ada yang mengganggu, maka laki-laki jangkung itu sigap memindahkan makanan dari atas kasur dan menaruhnya ke nakas. Tanpa kata-kata, Off kembali duduk di hadapan Gun, tangannya terulur berniat untuk menyentuh tapi Gun refleks menghindar. Tingkah yang sukses membuat hati Off mencelos, tidak berdarah tapi perih.

“Aku salah apa?” tanya Off tanpa basa-basi.

Gun membulatkan matanya, “enggak, bukan salah kamu.”

“Cil, _please_ ,” lirih Off, ia tidak mau menebak-nebak isi kepala Gun sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan adalah meminta sang empu untuk berbicara.

Gun menghela napas, “ _fine_ , aku sedih,” aku Gun, lantas menatap netra Off nyalang, “aku sedih kamu bakal pergi, aku sedih karena yang kita punya ternyata hanya momen singkat belaka, kebahagiaan yang terlampau semu,” tuturnya panjang lebar.

Pandangan Off melunak, “tunggu sebentar,” ujarnya lantas bangkit, “jangan nangis dulu!” peringat laki-laki jangkung itu sebelum ke luar ruangan. Tidak sampai satu menit Off sudah kembali dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan permen di tangannya. Raut wajah Off kentara lega saat melihat Gun menuruti pintanya untuk tidak menangis. Laki-laki jangkung itu kemudian memutari ranjang dan berlutut dengan sebelah kaki.

“Kamu ngapain—“

“Gun,” panggil Off memotong tutur yang akan dilontarkan. Gun menatap Off penuh tanya saat laki-laki yang lebih tua sibuk membuka bungkus permen di tangannya. Sebentar, Gun seperti mengenali permen yang ada di tangan Off.

“Aku tahu, lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat,” Off mulai berbicara, kembali menarik fokus Gun yang sempat teralih, “orang-orang selalu berubah, kita juga, berubah menjadi lebih baik kalau aku boleh bilang,” tambahnya lagi.

“Tapi perlu kamu tahu, mungkin tanpa perkataan kamu lima tahun lalu, aku gak bisa ada di titik ini sekarang,” kali ini Off berhasil mengeluarkan permen berbentuk cincin dari bungkusnya. Ia mengulurkan cincin tersebut pada Gun lantas berkata, "kamu mau nggak, belajar saling mengenal satu sama lain lagi? Kamu tahu kalau aku masih sayang sama kamu, dan aku juga tahu kalau kita berada di halaman yang sama perihal perasaan ini.

Tapi Gun, aku rasa udah cukup kita main-main sama semesta. Aku mau kamu ada dalam bagian hidupku, selamanya kalau bisa.

Kalau kamu, mau nggak?”

Gun bergeming menatap cincin permen yang diulurkan Off, lantas beralih pada raut wajah sang empu yang menatapnya penuh harap. “Ini kamu lagi ngelamar aku?”

Off mengerjapkan matanya, seperti sadar akan sesuatu, “bukan!” seru laki-laki itu, “bukan _official_ ngelamar, tapi eh,” ia berusaha mencari kata yang tepat atas lakunya, “semacam, _pre_ -lamaran?” ujarnya terdengar lebih seperti pertanyaan.

Gun tergelak melihat sisi Off yang ini, lagi-lagi, ini hal yang baru. Dalam hati, Gun bertanya-tanya ada berapa banyak kejutan yang Off simpan dalam diri insan laki-laki jangkung tersebut. Melihat Gun yang tergelak, Off hanya bisa memberikan cengiran lebar tanpa dosa. Berharap laki-laki mungil itu dapat mengerti maksud dari kalimat asal yang baru dilontarkan.

“Mana ada _pre_ -lamaran,”

“Ada!” seru Off tidak mau kalah, “ini aku buktinya,”

“Kamu mah bikin sendiri, memangnya aku gak tahu,”

Off setengah cemberut, “cepat jawab, aku pegal nih,”

Gun mengulurkan tangan kirinya, “pakein,” jawab Gun. Satu kata sederhana yang mampu membuat Off mendongak, menatap laki-laki mungil di hadapannya dengan wajah berseri. Netra sang tuan berkilat-kilat penuh rasa bahagia dan haru. Off memasangkan cincin permen itu pada jari manis milik Gun kemudian memeluk laki-laki mungil tersebut erat-erat, “ingat ya, ini _pre_ -lamaran, nanti kamu aku lamar lagi secara _official_.” Tutur Off yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Gun.

“Gun, aku serius,” ujar Off kembali menatap laki-laki mungil dengan tatapan hangat, “kalau-kalau kamu nemuin hal yang kamu nggak suka dari aku, yang sekiranya gak bisa kamu tolerir, kamu boleh minta pisah lagi,”

Gun memberikan senyum penuh percaya, “aku punya firasat kalau kamu bakal berusaha buat bikin semuanya baik-baik aja,”

Off mengembalikan senyum yang ia dapat, “ _official_ lamarannya sekarang aja kali ya? aku ngomong ke ayah kamu sekalian antar kamu pulang, gimana?”

“Sembarangan banget ngomongnya,”

“Aku telepon papa aku dulu, kira-kira penerbangan terdekat jam berapa ya?”

“Diem nggak kamu,”

“Jahatnya,” Off merengut, menampilkan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. Hal yang sukses membuat Gun tersenyum sampai ke mata, tahu kalau lawan bicaranya tengah main-main. Gun melirik cincin yang terlalu kecil di jari manisnya, hanya sampai pertengahan jari. Batu permata adalah permen rasa buah berwarna merah nyala yang terlalu besar untuk duduk manis di atas lingkaran cincin kecil itu, lantas mengingatkan bahwa jalan di hadapan mereka masih panjang dan tidak akan mudah.

“Papii,” panggil Gun seraya menunjukkan cincin di jemari, “permatanya gede banget, Gun sukanya cincin yang _simple_ ,”

“Iya nanti kita beli cincinnya bareng, biar sama-sama milih,” jawab Off, malah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Gun juga dengan santai menaruh dagu di atas bahu laki-laki mungilnya.

“Nanti kita LDR-an dong, Papii?” tanya Gun baru menyadari hal ini,

“Dua minggu sekali aku jadwalin buat ke sini,” sahut Off enteng, “atau kamu yang ke Pontianak, ketemu sama Papa, mau?”

Gun bergumam, “kayaknya kamu harus ketemu Ayah sama Mama dulu deh,” ujar Gun

“Bener mau sekarang _official_ lamarannya?” tanya Off kaget,

“Bukan ih! Maksudnya, ketemu aja, udah lama juga kan. Nanti kaget tiba-tiba aku bilang kalau aku udah tunangan sama kamu.” Ujar Gun menjelaskan.

“T-tunangan?” Off menunduk, seperti menyembunyikan wajah di bahu Gun, padahal laki-laki mungil itu juga tidak bisa melihatnya. Gun mengerutkan dahi, “ini kamu lagi salting, ya?”

“Nggak,” jawab Off terlalu cepat, kentara sekali tengah menyangkal.

“Mana mau lihat dong muka kamu merah nggak,” Gun ingin menoleh tapi tubuhnya di tahan oleh Off yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan.

“Diem,” sahut Off, “nanti sore aku antar ke rumah sekalian ketemu ayah sama mama ya,” ujar Off mengalihkan pembicaraan. Gun tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihat tingkah Off. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya tidak ada alasan untuk minta berpisah. Hal-hal baru yang disuguhkan Off terlampau menyenangkan untuk ditelusuri, Gun siap menyelam lebih dalam.

.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Gun dan Off berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah Gun. Mike menatap Boss dan kekasihnya—Mike juga terkejut dengan berita ini, lewat kaca spion penuh tanya.

“Nggak turun?” Off menyuarakan isi kepala Mike,

“Kok aku tiba-tiba malu ya,” Gun bersuara, kemudian menoleh pada laki-laki di sampingnya, “nanti Chimon pasti ledekin aku deh,” lanjutnya seraya cemberut.

“Kapan sih Chimon nggak ledekin kamu? Lagian, kamu pakai baju kok.” Jawab Off yang disambut dengan pukulan di lengan.

“Bercanda terus,” jawab Gun setengah kesal, “kamu apa nggak deg-degan mau ketemu calon mertua?”

Off tersedak ludahnya sendiri, “bisaan banget ya kamu bikin aku kaget gini,”

Gun memberikan cengiran khasnya pada Off, “biar kamu ikut deg-degan kayak aku,” ujarnya tanpa tahu kalau Off sudah lebih dulu merasa panik sejak Gun memintanya untuk berkunjung.

Laki-laki mungil itu melihat pintu depan rumahnya dibuka menampilkan sang bunda yang berjalan menuju mobil mereka. “Kayaknya kita harus turun sekarang,” ujar Gun.

Pertemuan kembali cenderung canggung tapi orang tua Gun seolah tidak menghiraukan rekam jejak masa lalu Off. Tahu kalau dulu ia pernah membuat anak sulung mereka merasakan sakitnya jatuh hati, tapi Ayah dan Mama Gun ingin mendengar dari sisi Off terlebih dahulu. Meski memang Gun tidak pernah secara gamblang bercerita pada sang bunda, tapi naluri seorang ibu tidak patut untuk diragukan.

Di lain sisi, Chimon tidak henti-hentinya memberikan senyum penuh ledekan membuat Gun tak ayal memutar bola matanya jengah. Cerita tentang pertemuan kembali mereka memang dramatis, Gun mengakui, pasti Kit atau New sudah menceritakan perihal itu pada adiknya. Ditambah presensi Off saat ini hadir di antara mereka untuk menjelaskan hubungannya—yang diberi label oleh Off sendiri, pacaran secara serius, karena masih belum mampu menyebut kata ‘tunangan’ meski Gun berkali-kali mengatakan tepat di wajahnya.

“Gimana kak?” tanya Ayah tiba-tiba, membuat lamunan laki-laki itu buyar,

“Apa?”

“Kamu sama Off jadinya mau bertunangan?” untuk kesekian kali, Gun merasa geli tiap melihat ekspresi Off saat orang lain menyebut kata ‘tunangan’

“Uhm, iya, kayaknya kita tunangan aja deh, Off?” jawab Gun dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat. Off menggaruk belakang surainya yang tidak gatal, kentara sekali salah tingkah di depan orang tua Gun.

Lucu, semuanya terlampau lucu bagi Gun. Bagaimana obrolan serius mereka bisa berubah menjadi penuh canda akibat satu kata. Gugup yang semula dirasa perlahan menguap ditelan gelak tawa dalam ruang yang mereka bagi. Waktu bergulir tanpa tahu malu, membuat sang tuan sadar kalau kekasihnya harus segera pergi mengejar penerbangan, pulang.

Mereka berdua kini tengah berdiri di teras rumah Gun, saling berpandangan untuk terakhir kalinya. Menyimpan memori untuk disimpan sampai dua minggu kedepan perihal eksistensi masing-masing.

“Aneh banget, rasanya kayak lagi antar suami mau pergi kerja,” cetus Gun membuat Off kembali merona,

“Kamu nggak capek ya godain aku terus?”

Gun memajukan bibirnya, “masih kangen Off,” sahut Gun tidak ada korelasi dengan perkataan sebelumnya.

Off menghela napas, lantas merengkuh Gun dalam dekapan. “Aku kabarin kamu terus deh,” jawabnya.

Gun bergumam pendek seraya mengangguk-angguk, “susah nggak ya LDR?” tanya Gun lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

“Kata orang-orang sih, susah,” jawab Off jujur, “tapi aku sayang banget sama kamu gimana dong?”

Gun mendengus geli, tapi toh membalas tutur Off, “Gun juga sayang sama Papii,”

“Aduh hati aku,” sahut Off dramatis, membuat Gun mendorong tubuh laki-laki jangkung tersebut setengah kesal.

“Jangan marah, Kecil,” ujar Off melihat lawan bicaranya tengah merengut, “beneran deh, aku mau usaha buat kita bisa sama-sama sampai selamanya, kamu mau usaha sama aku juga kan?”

Gun menatap Off, seketika ragu yang semula hadir kini bertolak saat ia mendengar tutur lawan bicaranya. Laki-laki mungil itu mengacungkan jari kelingking tepat di depan wajah Off, “menuju selamanya?”

Off mengamit kelingking Gun dengan miliknya, “menuju selamanya.”

Dua insan yang dulu saling merindu telah berhasil dipertemukan. Kini keduanya sama-sama muak bersimpuh lutut di atas bumi untuk memohon-mohon pada semesta agar takdir mereka kembali beradu. Baik Gun dan Off tengah berada dalam satu jalan yang sama, jalan panjang menuju selamanya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa terasa mulus dan di lainnya bisa membuat mereka berdua tersandung pelik. Tapi toh mereka berdua punya satu sama lain untuk saling menguatkan, karena pada hakikatnya, dua insan yang saling mencinta ini punya tujuan yang sama—menuju selamanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. [menghela napas]  
> selamat udah sampai sini, kalian keren banget deh. makasih banyak udah bertahan baca chapter penuh kesedihan dari papii dan kecil yang sama-sama berusaha bangkit demi diri sendiri. untuk mereka sampai akhirnya berhasil menjadi baik-baik saja dan kembali dipertemukan, ada banyak yang tidak diceritakan, tapi proses selalu memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar. jadi buat kalian yang masih berusaha untuk bisa berdiri sendiri, ayo semangat, kalian punya seluruh waktu di dunia ini.  
> AAAAAAAA aku berpisah lagi deh sama universum ini. sedih. dan aku mau ngaku kalau aku sengaja lama-lamain nulis chapter terakhir sampai akhirnya dibagi dua karena setengah gak rela kalau tulisanku sampai ke kata akhir.  
> yaudah gitu deh, intinya, makasih banyak. kalian keren.


End file.
